Something deep inside Cinnys Story
by Lynn47
Summary: Part 16 is on! Sorryyyyyy... (please R-R)
1. Part One How it begins

Hi!!! Das is zwar nich meine erste FanFic, aber meine erste, die ich online stell – also bitte nich so hart sein, ok? :)

Die Story ist fast durchgängig in der Ich-Perspektive geschrieben, anders kann ich's nich... (soll aber nicht heißen, dass ich mich mit der Hauptperson vergleich)

„..." - jemand spricht.

_Kursiv geschriebenes _heißt, dass zum allwissenden Erzähler gewechselt wird.

* * *

Something deep inside

Cinny's Story

****

**Part One**

**„How it begins..."******

„Auf ein Neues!"... so startete ich diesen Sonntagmorgen, eigentlich wie jeden ersten Sonntag im Monat... Na am besten, ich erklär' erst mal:

Man nennt mich Cinny, bin jetzt 15 Jahre auf dieser Welt - auf _dieser_, muss man dazu sagen... Aber dazu später. Mal vielleicht zu meinem Aussehen. Da gibt's eigentlich nix so besonderes, aber na ja... Also ich bin 1,70m groß und als schlank würde ich mich schon bezeichnen. Meine Augen sind braun, die Haare lang und dunkelblond. Die hab ich übrigens so gut wie immer offen. Es passiert eher selten, dass ich sie mir mal zusammenbinde oder ein Cap aufsetze. Des weiteren hasse ich es geschminkt zu werden. Klamottenmäßig zieh ich nur das an, was mir auch gefällt. Allerdings ist meine rot-schwarze ‚Motorradjacke' ein Muss für mich! Aber egal... ich versuch halt so natürlich wie nur möglich zu sein. Soviel erst mal zu meiner Persönlichkeit.

Jetzt muss ich wahrscheinlich klarstellen, was das mit den ‚Welten' und so auf sich hat. Sagen wir's mal so, ich studiere diese verschiedenen Welten... Das ist alles sehr schwer zu erklären... Es gibt Dinge, die normale Menschen nicht glauben wollen, obwohl sie es mit eigenen Augen sehen. Sie wollen alles was unglaubwürdig erscheint aus ihrem Hirn verdrängen, einfach nur so tun als ob alles ein harmonisches Dasein wäre... Aber das ist es nicht. Es gibt ‚Wesen', die uns eigentlich tagtäglich den Hals retten. Ja, ohne sie gäbe es schon längst keine Erde mehr. Nur leider schein' ich die Einzige zu sein, die das glaubt und auch weiß! Warum? Ganz einfach, erstens bleibt es ja nicht unbeobachtet, wenn die Erde angegriffen wird. Wie schon gesagt, die Menschen bekommen es alle mit, wollen aber nix davon wissen – außer ich! Und zweitens... Ja, das ist wieder so schwer irgendwem begreiflich zu machen. Ich weiß einfach, dass es diese Personen gibt! Na ich erzähl mal:

**...**

Ich war ein ganz normales junges Mädchen, was eine Clique hatte, Schulstress und so weiter. Also ich war so wie jedes andere Mädel auch – bis das passierte was mein ganzes Dasein änderte. Ich saß mal wieder in meinem Zimmer und bastelte an den Programmen von Combi rum. 

Combi ist übrigens mein Computer. Und ein moderner noch dazu! Er kann zum Beispiel Sinneseinheiten besser verstehen, als das menschliche Gehirn – sozusagen, Dinge die ein Mensch sowieso nicht kapieren würde. Und er kann sprechen! Das macht mich ehrlichgesagt stolz. Combi ist mein bester ‚mechanischer' Freund. Ich kann ihn auch überall mit hinnehmen, weil er zum einen ein schwebender Computer ist und zum anderen, habe ich es durch einige Systeme und Module geschafft, ihn so klein wie eine Streichholzschachtel zu machen. Natürlich nur in solchen Fällen, wo es stört, wenn ein Computer neben mir herfliegt. Da verschwindet er automatisch in meine versteckte Rückentasche in der Jacke. Aber er ist immer bei mir. 

Nun, Combi versuchte mir irgendwas von diesen mathematischen Formeln zu erklären, ich verstand aber nur Bahnhof. Dann kann ich mich noch daran erinnern, dass ich ganz urplötzlich extreme Kopfschmerzen bekam. Combi erschrak und gab irgendeinen fehlerartigen Laut von sich. Wie von selbst taumelte ich zum Fenster. Kurz darauf gab es einen explosionsähnlichen Knall. Man konnte eine riesige Rauchwolke nördlich der Stadt sehen. Ich nahm alles nur verschwommen wahr, auch die Schreie der vielen Menschen auf den Straßen. Wahrscheinlich lag das daran, das mein Kopf immer noch dröhnte und mir schwindlig war. 

Allerdings war eine Minute später eigentlich alles wieder beim Alten. Man konnte noch ein paar vereinzelte Rauchfetzen am Himmel sehen. Und meine Kopfschmerzen gingen so schnell wieder weg, wie sie gekommen waren. Auch die Menschen gingen wieder weiter, so als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Combi wuselte um mich rum und fragte ständig ob alles in Ordnung sei. Er klang wie eine hysterische Großmutter. Ich achtete aber nicht auf ihn. Mich interessierte das Geschehnis von gerade eben mehr. Ich schaute noch ungläubig in die Richtung, aus der die Explosion kam und dachte mir, dass vielleicht eine Fabrik oder so explodiert ist. Aber wo kamen dann die Kopfschmerzen her? Außerdem lagen in dieser Richtung der Stadt, meines Wissens nach, nur Felder mit vereinzelten Felsgebieten. 

Inzwischen hatte sich Combi wieder einigermaßen beruhigt und schwebte jetzt neben mir am Fenster. Ich wollte die Sache schon wieder vergessen und mich umdrehen, doch in diesem Moment hörte ich dieses komische ‚Summen' direkt neben meinem Fenster. Diesmal lehnte ich mich weiter heraus, um besser zur Seite sehen zu können... Doch das was ich da sah, erschreckte und erstaunte mich so sehr, dass ich vor lauter Unachtsamkeit halb schreiend aus dem Fenster stürzte. Ich hörte Combi meinen Namen rufen und dachte nur noch: „Oh du scheiße! Das soll's gewesen sein?" Ich schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Aufprall... Doch es kam keiner. 

Als ich mich traute, die Augen wieder zu öffnen, merkte ich, dass ich in der Luft schwebend gehalten wurde. Ich drehte meinen Kopf, um meinem Retter in die Augen zu sehen. Aber eigentlich war mir schon klar, dass es einer von den drei fliegenden Gestalten, welche mir so einen Schreck versetzt hatten, sein musste. Und so war es auch. Ich sah in das Gesicht eines extrem muskulösen Mannes mit drei Augen und einer Glatze. Er hatte einen zerrissenen grünen Anzug an, der mich an einen Kampfanzug erinnerte. Er setzte mich ins Fenster zurück und grinste mich an. Dann meinte er nur noch, dass ich besser auf mein junges Leben aufpassen soll. Bis dahin hatte ich noch kein Wort herausgebracht, wollte mich dann aber noch bedanken. Doch dazu kam es nicht mehr, denn die drei waren schon weggedüst. Man konnte am Horizont nur noch drei kleine helle Punkte sehen. Kurz darauf waren sie ganz verschwunden. 

Mir ist noch aufgefallen, dass der zweite fliegende Mann sehr klein war, ebenfalls eine Glatze hatte – auf der sechs auffällige Punkte zu sehen waren und er hatte auch einen Kampfanzug an, allerdings in rot. Es war aber eigentlich der Dritte von ihnen, der mich so geschockt hat. Der hatte nämlich richtig giftgrüne Haut. Sein Kampfanzug war so eine Art lila. Er hatte allerdings noch einen weißen Umhang an und einen Turban auf dem Kopf. Dann, ganz plötzlich wusste ich, was ich tun musste. 

Ich unterbrach meine körperliche Lähmung und drehte mich zu Combi um. Er sah aus, als wäre ihm grad ein Virus über die Festplatte gelaufen. Stockend fragte er, was das für Gestalten waren. Ich antwortete ihm völlig bewusst, dass wir das gleich wissen würden. Jetzt fragte ich mich, warum ich das sagte. Ich wusste nicht was ich tat, nur das es richtig war. 

Auf dem Boden sitzend zog ich Combi zu mir herunter. Er wollte wissen, was ich vorhabe. Mitten in meiner Antwort hielt ich jedoch inne. Da schossen doch tatsächlich zwei dicke Kabel aus den Seiten von Combis Monitor! Sie schlängelten sich durch die Luft direkt auf meinen Kopf zu. Combi war erstaunt ruhig. Ich war aber komischer Weise auch irgendwie entspannt, auch als diese ‚Tentakeln' sich an meinen Schläfen festsetzten. Irgendwoher wusste ich das schon alles, aber woher? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was hier im Gange war. Wundersamer Weise waren meine Gedanken so klar wie nie zuvor. Eigentlich hätte ich ja verwirrt sein müssen, wenn nicht gar panisch. Aber nichts von alle dem. Ich dachte nicht das, was ich denken ‚wollte', sondern das was mir ‚vorgeschrieben' wurde. Und das war dieser Typ mit den drei Augen, der mir das Leben gerettet hatte. Ich konnte sein Gesicht vor mir sehen. Allerdings war es so scharf wie ein Foto und man bekommt das eigentlich nicht hin, wenn man nur an eine Person denkt.

Irgendwie musste es aber gehen, sonst hätte ich es ja nicht so klar gesehen. Der Bildschirm von Combi war ungewöhnlich grell. Mir war inzwischen sehr warm geworden und ich spürte Energie. Ja Energie, die wie kleine Stromstöße in meinem Gehirn umherwanderte. Es war ein Gefühl, wie ich es noch nie gespürt hatte. Es fühlte sich einfach nur gut an. Ich merkte, dass mir nichts passieren konnte. Das ganze Umfeld war positiv. Jetzt wurde in meinem Kopf der Körper von meinem Retter durchleuchtet, kurz darauf spezialisierte sich mein Gehirn auf das von ihm. Urplötzlich war auf Combis Bildschirm ein Bild von dem Dreiauge zu sehen. Erst war es über den ganzen Monitor verteilt, dann aber verschob es sich in die Ecke links oben. Daneben und darunter öffneten sich jetzt nacheinander Textfelder, bis der Bildschirm vollkommen zugetextet war.

Auf einmal war dieses tolle Gefühl in mir verschwunden und ich merkte, dass sich die Saugnäpfe der beiden Kabel von meinem Kopf lösten. Sie verschwanden wieder vollständig in den Seiten von Combi. Dieser erwachte aus seiner Erstarrung und fragte mich Zeugs was ich selbst nicht beantworten konnte. Mir fiel in diesem Moment auf, dass ich wieder Herr über mich selbst war! Ich dachte wieder das, was _ich_ dachte! 

Combi sagte, dass dieses Programm ihm fremd sei und er vermutete, dass ich es mit meinen Gedankenströmen geöffnet habe. Durch diese Kabel wurden die Daten von meinem Kopf auf den PC übertragen. Ich schaute mir die geöffnete Seite an. Neben dem Foto standen die persönlichen Daten der Person. So auch der Name. Jetzt wusste ich das dieser fliegende Kerl, der mich aufgefangen hatte, vermutlich Tenshinhan heißt. Unter dem Bild von ihm waren keine Daten mehr, nur ein sehr langer Text. Ich las ihn mir durch und stellte fest, dass das sowas wie ein Lebenslauf sein soll. Er ist ein Kämpfer der Z-Gruppe. Es wurde alles umfangreich beschrieben, über Erfolge, Niederlagen und außergewöhnlichen Taten. Er kämpft für das Gute und so wie es da stand, hat er mit seiner Truppe schon oft die Welt vor dem Untergang gerettet. Was ich da las wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht fassen, aber irgendwie wusste ich das es stimmt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte. 

Combi brachte mich dann aber auf die Idee, den selben Gedankenübertragungsvorgang auch bei den anderen beiden zu probieren. Mehr als versuchen konnte ich es nicht, also setzte ich mich wieder vor Combi und dachte ganz fest an den kleinen mit der Glatze. Und tatsächlich! Es kamen wieder diese Tentakeln aus Combis Monitor! Diese setzten sich auch an meinen Schläfen fest. Kaum war das passiert, durchströmte mich auch schon das krasse Gefühl, wie ich es beim ersten Mal gespürt hatte. Kurz darauf war auch schon der Bildschirm mit neuen Daten und einem neuem Bild ausgefüllt. Die Kabel schlängelten sich wieder zurück in den Computer. Ich bekam heraus das der Kleine Krillin heißt und auch zur Z-Gruppe gehörte. 

Den selben Vorgang startete ich nochmal bei dem Grünling. Bei ihm allerdings war das tolle Gefühl, wie bei Krillin und Tenshinhan, anders. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spürte ich einen stechenden Schmerz im Kopf. Aber wirklich nur ganz kurz, dann war es wieder gut. Als ich mir dann seinen Lebenslauf durchlas merkte ich auch warum es bei ihm anders war. Er heißt Piccolo und war nicht immer auf der Seite des Guten. Der Oberteufel war sein Vater und er hatte die Erde angegriffen und terrorisiert, aber im Laufe der Zeit hat sich das geändert. Er ist mit ein paar Aussetzern immer besser geworden und hat sich schließlich ganz der guten Seite zugewendet. Nach einer Weile gehörte er dann auch zu den Z-Kämpfern. 

Nun saß ich da und grübelte über all das nach, was mir widerfahren ist. 

Diese Kerle die fliegen können... Weltuntergang... Feinde... und diese 

Z-Gruppe... Ich wusste nicht wirklich, was ich von alle dem halten sollte.

Aber eins wusste ich ganz genau! Ich wollte mehr über diese Z-Kämpfer herausfinden. Es ging nicht anders! Ich ‚musste' einfach mehr wissen!

Kurz nach diesem Ereignis bin ich bei meinen Eltern ausgezogen und hab mir ein kleines Haus in der Kleinstadt Laisoto bauen lassen. Zwar ist das sehr weit von daheim entfernt, aber ich wollte studieren, an die Uni gehen und was aus mir machen...

**

* * *

**

Ok, ich hab erst mal nur das erste Kapitel online gestellt, obwohl ich schon mehr hab, aber ich will erst mal sehen, ob bei den vielen DBZ-Storys meine überhaupt gefunden wird ;)


	2. Part Two Alone?

Hi!  
  
Ich hab das zweite Kapitel doch gleich noch online gestellt. Ach ja, ich hab gemerkt, dass der hier nix kursiv schreibt. Also wird der mit **...** der allwissende Erzähler gekenzeichnet. Sorry!  
  
Part 2  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Au scheiße!" ich schrie auf, "Ich komm schon wieder zu spät!" Ich stand mal wieder viel zu lange vor dem Spiegel und hatte meinen Vortrag bis ins letzte Detail genau geplant! Das ist jetzt schon mein 10. Vortrag den ich über die Z-Gruppe halte. Bisher hatte ich noch kein Glück, dass irgendjemand meine Darstellung für glaubhaft hielt. Immer wurde ich als 'krank' und 'verrückt' abgestempelt. Auch meine Freunde bzw. Ex-Freunde, halten mich für komplett durchgeknallt. Aber diesmal musste einfach jemand meine Arbeit anerkennen! Von Vortrag zu Vortrag sind immer weniger Zuhörer gekommen. Irgendwann wird niemand mehr kommen...  
  
Ich kam ein paar Minuten zu spät im Sitzungssaal an, machte mir aber keine großen Vorwürfe deswegen. Es herrschte eine seltsame Stimmung im Raum - eine Stimmung wie bei den zuvorigen Vorträgen auch. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte ich mich dennoch nicht so wie sonst... Ich spürte... Energie, positive Energie, aber nur sehr schwach...  
  
Nach einer kurzen Entschuldigung für meine Verspätung, setzte ich auch schon an, meine neusten Entdeckungen preis zu geben: "Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, ich habe seit meinem letzten Vortrag neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen und möchte sie ihnen heute hier darstellen." Ich schaute in diese viel zu ernsten Gesichter der Professoren und wurde mal wieder nervös. Anmerken ließ ich mir aber nix, sondern fuhr ruhig und geordnet fort: "Ich habe es geschafft, im Z-Programm", so nannte ich es mittlerweile , "neue Seiten und Programme zu öffnen." Combi reagierte auf mein Handzeichen und startete das Programm, dass nun hinter mir auf einer großen Leinwand für alle sichtbar war.  
  
Mit Combi hatte ich zuvor alle Zeichen und Stichwörter eingeübt, bei denen er reagieren musste. Es sollte ja alles reibungslos verlaufen. Mit einer gekonnten Drehung und einem sicheren Griff schnappte ich mir den langen Zeigestab, den ich nun locker in Richtung Leinwand schwang. Ich versuchte zumindest locker zu sein, auch wenn ich diese Energie im Raum immer noch spürte. Diese Energie hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einer, von den mir fremden Kämpfern, aus den erneuerten Programmen von Combi. Aber das konnte doch gar nicht sein...  
  
"Die letzten Male konnte ich ihnen nur die Daten von drei Charakteren vorstellen, aber wie sie jetzt hier sehen können ist es mir durch ausführliche System- und Datenchecks gelungen, auch die Seiten von anderen Personen freizuschalten. Ich habe die Fakten von Piccolo, Krillin und Tenshinhan zu einem zusammengefasst und bin so am Ende auf einer allgemeinen Z-Page gelandet." Combi schaltete um auf die allgemeine Seite, damit ich dem Publikum erklären konnte, wie ich dadurch an die Daten von anderen Z-Kämpfern gelangen konnte. "Sie können hier verschiedene Zahlen- Codes sehen, mit denen man auf den ersten Blick nichts anfangen kann. Ich habe es jedoch geschafft, mit Hilfe der modernen Programme meines Computers, diese Codes zu entschlüsseln." Den Zuhörern bot ich noch eine Vorschau von dem Entschlüsselungsprogramm auf Combis Festplatte, da ich ja Beweise für meine Behauptungen brauchte. Dann lenkte ich das Interesse wieder auf meine Forschungen zur Z-Gruppe. Ich ließ Combi eine Seite von einem der neuen Charaktere öffnen. "Hier sehen sie jetzt den wohl stärksten und einflussreichsten Kämpfer der Z-Truppe. Sein Name ist Son Goku. Diese Entdeckung sehe ich als besonders wertvoll an." Ich erläuterte den Herren noch einmal die einzelnen Bestandteile der Seite. Nun schaute ich in die Runde und sah Unglauben und Missmut in jedem der strengen Gesichter, außer in einem. Dieser Junge, da hinten in der Ecke, ähnelte mehr einem Studenten, als einem Professor. Auch habe ich ihn nie zuvor auf der Uni gesehen... Dennoch würde er mir nicht helfen können, auch wenn er mir Glauben schenkte. Ich stieß einen langen Seufzer aus und plötzlich, als hätte ich es geahnt, wurde mir auch schon ein Kommentar aus den mittleren Reihen an den Kopf geworfen:  
  
"Was soll der Scheiß hier eigentlich?!" Die anderen schlossen sich ihm natürlich an: "Ganz genau! Das ist doch alles nur Quark!" - "Erstunken und erlogen!" - "Was sollte aus dem Mund einer 15jährigen auch Besseres kommen!" - "Ich wusste gleich das ein Mädchen, wie du, auf der Uni nichts zu suchen hat!" - "Geh erst mal wieder zur Schule und lass dir später was besseres einfallen!"  
  
Scheiße, das war's! Ich hatte meine letzte Chance vergeigt. Ich ließ es gleich bleiben, die Professoren doch noch zu überzeugen, weil ich wusste das es nix bringen würde. Immer noch laut fluchend drängten sie sich aus dem Raum. Voller Wut knallte ich den Zeigestab gegen die Leinwand. Ich ließ mich auf den Boden fallen und konnte es nicht mehr halten - Ich begann zu heulen, es ging nicht anders. Es musste einfach raus. Combi kam zu mir heruntergeschwebt: "Das ist doch nicht so schlimm, Cinny. Wir wissen, dass es richtig ist und wenn diese Idioten das nicht glauben, werden sie später schon sehen, was sie davon haben!" Combi hatte ja recht. Wie froh war ich doch, dass ich ihn hatte. Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus den Augen, was bringt es denn schon zu weinen? "Na geht doch!" Combis Bildschirm-Mund verbreiterte sich zu einem Grinsen. Ich lächelte zurück... Doch plötzlich merkte ich etwas, was ich in meinem Kummer wahrscheinlich vergessen hatte. Diese Energie... Sie war immer noch da, obwohl der Raum eigentlich geleert sein müsste. Ich saß noch auf dem Boden, sprang jedoch auf, um mich zu vergewissern, dass niemand mehr da war. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und stellte fest, dass ich mit Combi allein war...  
  
.  
  
**'Ich habe meine Aura gelöscht... und doch spürt sie mich... Wenn sie normal wäre, dürfte sie mich gar nicht mitkriegen. Nicht mal mit Aura dürfte sie etwas merken. Das ist ein eindeutiges Zeichen...'**  
  
"Spürst du die Energie auch noch?" fragte Combi ängstlich. "Ja Combi. Und sie kommt mir so bekannt vor..."  
  
**'Meine Daten hat sie auch... Sie erkennt mich....'**  
  
Was sollte das? Sowas ist mir noch nie passiert. Wieso spüre ich Energie, die eigentlich gar nicht da ist? Ich weiß aber auch nicht wohin ich sie stecken sollte. Hat sie was mit der Gruppe Z zu tun? "Fräulein Hole? Fräulein, sind sie hier?" Das klingt wie die Sekretärin, scheint mich zu suchen. 'Hole' ist übrigens mein Nachname. "Ah, da sind sie ja! Ich soll ihnen ausrichten, dass sie ihren ganzen Kram binnen einer halben Stunde zusammengepackt haben sollen." - "Was?! Jetzt werde ich wohl auch noch mit aller Gewalt hier rausgejagt?"  
  
**'Sie tut mir leid...'**  
  
Ich glaub, so wie ich das sagte, klang es eher weinerlich als empört. Die Sekretärin setzte eine gespielte freundliche Miene auf: "Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann ihnen nur das sagen, was die Direktion beschlossen hat." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ watschelnd den Raum. Ich stand da, wie ein Kartoffelsack. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein?! "Das klingt ja richtig so, als ob sie froh sind, dich endlich loszuwerden." Combi traf es genau. "Wahrscheinlich ist das auch so, Combi. Komm, wir sollten uns lieber beeilen, sonst schaffen wir es nicht in der von oben 'gewünschten' Zeit." Ich schnappte mir meine Vorlagen vom Vortrag und verließ wehmütig den Raum.  
  
**'Ich werde ihr folgen und sie später ansprechen... Das könnte jetzt zu viel für sie werden...'**  
  
Ich wanderte durch die vielen, verzweigten Gänge auf dem Weg zum Büro. Alle die mir entgegen kamen starrten mich gehässig an, so voller Hass und Belustigung. Ich achtete aber weniger darauf, eher auf die Energie, die mir zu folgen schien. Ja, ich konnte sie zwar schwach, aber deutlich spüren. Combi schien sie auch noch zu spüren. Er drehte sich auf dem Weg ständig um und vergewisserte sich, dass niemand da war. Im Büro wurde ich von meinen Zimmergenossen auch nicht gerade herzlich empfangen: "Hey Cinny! Sieht ja nicht so aus, als ob dein Vortrag was gebracht hat." Das ist Puffy, überhaupt der einzige an der Uni, der wenigstens mal ein Wort mit mir wechselt. "Ach lass mich einfach in Ruhe Puffy!" Ich machte mich daran meinen Schreibtisch auszuräumen. Puffy schielte mich durch seine Nickelbrille erstaunt an: "Ey Man! Was machste de da?" - "Tja, sie schmeißen mich raus." Aus einer Ecke im Raum konnte ich ein "Na endlich" hören, interessierte mich aber nicht. "Man Cinny! Du kannst doch jetz nich nach 10 Monaten einfach abhauen, ohne es zu was gebracht zu haben!" - "Tut mir leid Puffy. Aber in einer halben Stunde muss ich draußen sein, sonst schicken die mich wahrscheinlich noch in die Klapse. Also halt mich besser nicht auf." Ich beeilte mich schnell fertig zu werden. Eigentlich wollte ich nur noch hier raus. Dieses ganze soziale Umfeld ist zum abkotzen. Auch wenn Puffy ganz in Ordnung ist. "Fertig, startklar, ab nach Hause. Komm Combi." Combi kam schweigsam hinter mir hergeflogen. "Ey Cinny! Tut mir echt leid für dich, ohne Scheiß jetz! Tschau, wir sehen uns bestimmt nochmal! Ähh... und noch was! Ich glaube dir Cinny! Ganz ehrlich!" Puffy stolperte fast über seinen Bücherstapel, als er mir das zeigefingerhochhaltend hinterherrief, weil ich schon fast wieder im Gang war. Ich drehte mich wieder zu ihm um, erst schaute ich ihm zweifelnd entgegen. Meinte er das nun echt, oder sagt er's nur aus Mitleid? Aber als ich in sein zuversichtliches Gesicht blickte, glaubte ich ihm. Etwas erleichtert verabschiedete ich mich von ihm: "Danke für alles Puffy! Man sieht sich..." Aus dem hinteren Teil des Zimmers konnte ich Gekicher und Geflüster hören. Das die immer gleich sonst was denken müssen... Wieder im Gang... - immer noch mit der Energie...  
  
Ich trat durch den riesigen Torbogen nach draußen. "Auf nimmer Wiedersehen, Uni! Oh Combi, du solltest vielleicht wieder in die Tasche, ok?" - "Geht klar!" Und binnen einer Sekunde ist der Gute zu einem winzigen Viereck geworden und verschwand auch schon in der Tasche am Rücken meiner Jacke.  
  
**'Wahnsinn... wie die das hingekriegt hat... Technisch ist sie ja wirklich nicht gerade unbegabt... Mutter wird sich freuen...'**  
  
Ich eilte durch die Parkanlage der Uni, diese wollte ich eigentlich nur noch vergessen. Wie Combi schon sagte, die werden schon sehen, was sie davon haben, dass sie mir nicht geglaubt haben. Aber das ist dann ihr Problem. Ich kümmere mich nicht mehr drum. Ab jetzt zieh ich mein eigenes Ding durch! Kaum war ich aus der Parkanlage raus, drehte ich mich noch einmal zur Uni um und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. Das hatte ich jetzt hinter mir.  
  
.  
  
Ich schlenderte gemächlich durch die belebte Einkaufsstraße. Hier herrschte wieder normales Leben. So beruhigt war ich allerdings nicht. Diese Energie war immer noch da. Richtig so, als ob sie mich verfolgt... Am Markt stand ich dann an der Bushaltestelle und wartete auf den Bus, der zur Siedlung fuhr. Dort wohnte ich nämlich, in einem kleinen aber feinen Häuschen.  
  
**'Sie scheint mit dem Bus fahren zu wollen. Ich muss ihr irgendwie unauffällig folgen. Es soll ja schließlich nicht gleich die ganze Stadt mitkriegen, dass jemand einem Bus hinterherfliegt.'**  
  
Nun saß ich im Bus. Ich musste schwarz fahren, weil ich kein Geld bei mir hatte. Die Fahrt war langweilig, wie immer. Hinter mir unterhielten sich ein paar 'Hühner' von Frauen, sie regten sich über das andere Geschlecht auf. Was soll's - manchmal sind Jungs ganz in Ordnung, aber ich hatte nie irgendwas richtiges mit ihnen zu tun, wahrscheinlich weil es zu viele sind, die irgendwas von einem wollen.  
  
Unwillkürlich musste ich an Puffy denken... Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, habe ich diesem Chaoten viel zu verdanken. Wir sind damals zur gleichen Zeit an die Uni gekommen. Im Bus zur Uni hatten wir uns das erste Mal gesehen und gleich von Anfang an verstanden wir uns. Wir versprachen uns, dass wir es an der Uni zu etwas bringen werden. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln überzog mein Gesicht. Wenn ich daran denke, wie er mir immer wieder Mut gemacht hatte... Nach jedem verpatzten Vortrag, war ich am Boden zerstört und gleich nach den ersten paar Versuchen wollte ich gehen, die Uni verlassen... Doch wer hat mich dann überredet zu bleiben? Wer hat mir Mut gemacht und mich an das Versprechen erinnert? Mich immer wieder von den dummen Kommentaren der anderen auf lustige Art und Weise abgelenkt? - Puffy! Ich drehte mich um und schaute aus den Fenstern des Linienbuses. Plötzlich tat es mir ungeheuerlich leid, dass ich ihn einfach so, mehr oder weniger stehen gelassen habe... einfach feige davongelaufen bin, ohne jegliche Erklärung, ohne ihm meine Freundschaft zuzusagen... Scheiße... Eine Träne rollte mir über die Wange... Es tut mir so leid Puffy, aber es ging nicht anders... Ich wünsche dir viel Glück - ich weiß, dass du es schaffen kannst! Du wirst der beste Chemiker aller Zeiten. Du wirst dein Versprechen halten...  
  
Diese Energie rückte mir nicht von der Pelle. Die Gedanken an Puffy hatten mich von ihr abgelenkt. Ich wurde wieder nervös... Da kam mir eine Idee! Ich könnte ja daheim mal probieren diese Person nur an den Energieströmen zu identifizieren. Mit Hilfe von Combi natürlich. Ja, das war gut... Der Bus hielt.  
  
.  
  
Da war die Siedlung, ich konnte sie sehen, wie sie sich den Hang emporstreckte. Allerdings musste ich zuvor noch durch das Ausländerviertel. Obwohl ich die Leute dort mochte, machte mir dieser Stadtteil Angst. Die Menschen die hier leben wurden ausgestoßen von den anderen. Sie werden gemobbt, gedisst und verspottet. Sie tun mir leid.  
  
Da vorne sah ich einen kleinen schwarzen Jungen auf dem Fußweg sitzen und mit einem Holzauto spielen. Er sah zufrieden aus, na klar, er kannte das Leben ja auch nicht anders. Er wird stolz darauf sein, ein kleines Holzauto besitzen zu dürfen. Irgendwie schämte ich mich dafür, dass ich als 15jährige so wohlhabend leben konnte... Aber was waren das für Typen? Drei Jugendliche Kerle mit Markenklamotten und einer fiesen Visage. Die sahen nicht aus wie welche aus dem Ausländer - Viertel, nein, sie sahen ganz und gar nicht aus wie Ausländer...  
  
Und sie liefen direkt auf den kleinen Jungen zu. Der eine, der sich wie der Boss aufspielte, kickte das Spielzeugauto des Jungen gegen eine Hauswand, welches daran zerbrach. Sie lachten ihm gemein entgegen. Nun fing der Kleine an zu weinen, aber die Kerle lachten nur noch gehässiger. "Na... hat das kleine Schlammgesicht mit seinem so geliebten Auto gespielt? Tut mir ja so leid, dass ich es an der Mauer zerschmettert habe, haha!" Die letzten Worte sagte er extrem 'hart'. Nun fingen sie an ihn zu bepöbeln. Das reichte! Was erlauben diese Arschlöcher sich eigentlich? Ich musste ihm helfen und rannte direkt auf das Geschehen zu...  
  
**'Die nimmt sich ja was raus! Naja, sie müsste es eigentlich locker schaffen...'**  
  
Warum ich das mache? Weil ich genau weiß, dass ich es sowieso hinkriege. Ich helfe jedem so gut es nur geht aus der Patsche. Sie bekamen mich mit: "Ey Leute! Was will die denn?!"  
  
**'Schnell ist die Kleine ja... Passt alles...'**  
  
Der eine hielt den Jungen gerade am Kragen und es sah so aus, als wolle er ihn würgen. Ich nahm direkten Kurs auf ihn. Er schaute mir grinsend entgegen, das verging ihm aber, als ich brüllend absprang und ihm mein langgestrecktes Bein in die Magengrube rammte.  
  
**'Na also...'**  
  
Ich landete mit einem gekonnten Rückwärtssalto wieder sicher auf beiden Beinen, er jedoch taumelte würgend rückwärts, bis er schließlich zu Boden fiel. Dabei hatte ich gar nicht fest zugetreten...Seine beiden Kumpels kamen sofort zu ihm gerannt. Ich drehte mich um und beugte mich zu dem kleinen Jungen hinunter, der sich schnell schützend hinter einem Pappkarton versteckt hatte. Er wimmerte immer noch ein wenig. "Hey Kleiner, brauchst keine Angst vor mir haben, ok?" Er nickte mit dem Kopf. "Na dann ist ja gut, komm her!" Ich streckte ihm meine Arme entgegen und er kam langsam hervorgekrochen. Ich nahm ihn hoch und versuchte beruhigend auf ihn einzureden, die Kerle beachtete ich gar nicht mehr. Ein böser Fehler...  
  
Plötzlich fing der Kleine an zu schreien. Panisch deutete er mit seinem Finger hinter mich. Ruckartig drehte ich mich um und sah auch schon das Übel. Die Typen rannten mit geballten Fäusten direkt auf uns zu, bereit für alles... "Opps... Vielleicht hätte ich doch nicht so sacht zu ihm sein sollen..." Einer der Kerle rief mir schreiend entgegen: "Sacht?! Ich wird dir gleich mal zeigen, wie sacht wir sind!! Jaaa!!!" Ich befand mich in einer schwierigen Situation, da ich den Jungen auf dem Arm hatte. Ich könnte mich ja wehren, aber ich wollte das Kind nicht wieder loslassen. Automatisch drehte ich mich mit dem Rücken zu den Angreifern und drückte den Kopf des Jungen schützend gegen meine Brust. Ich halte die Schläge von solchen Kerlen aus, nur der Kleine nicht.  
  
Seitdem ich das erste Mal merkte, dass mir niemand so schnell etwas anhaben kann, wundere ich mich, warum das so ist... Ich hatte nie irgendwie Krafttraining oder so betrieben... Ist aber ganz praktisch... Und abschreckend für manche...  
  
Ich merkte, dass er sich ganz fest an mich herandrückte und weinte. "Keine Angst, dir passiert nichts Kleiner. Ich pass schon auf dich auf." Das sage ich immer, ohne zu wissen, was überhaupt passieren wird... Doch kurz darauf konnte ich die drei angstvoll und aufgeschreckt schreien hören...  
  
.  
  
Unsicher drehte ich mich um und da waren es nicht mehr drei Kerle, sondern vier. Der Vierte stand ihnen im Weg. Mit einem Faustschlag musste er den einen weggeschleudert haben, jedenfalls lag dieser irgendwo zwischen einem Haufen Kartons. Ich schaute mir die Nummer Vier genauer an. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich etwas verwirrt war... Er sah gut aus. Mit seinen hell-lila Haaren wirkte er auf mich allerdings etwas fremd. Er hatte eine dunkelgraue Trainingshose und ein schwarzes Muskelshirt an. Seine Schuhe sahen mehr wie Stiefel aus, sie waren orangegelb und hatten schwarze Schnallen. Die Energie... genau die Energie... Sie war jetzt noch stärker als zuvor... Ich hatte eine Vermutung...  
  
Ich betrachtete seinen Körper, sehr muskulös... Eine halblange, blaue Jacke, mit extrem hohem Kragen, betonte seinen stolzen Body. Um seinen Oberkörper hatte er ein ziemlich langes Schwert geschnallt.. Sieht extrem schwer zu handhaben aus... Als ich mir seine Jacke jedoch genauer ansah, blieb mir der Mund offen stehen - Ich hatte doch recht! Er ist die Energie! Dieses Symbol an seinem Arm... ein großes C. Das war das Zeichen für die Capsule Corporation. Das hat etwas mit der Z-Gruppe zu tun. Da war ich mir jetzt ganz sicher! Deshalb auch seine Kraft und Energie... Ich konnte ihn zwar nur von hinten sehen, aber das reichte schon aus, ihn zu spüren. Er stand mit geballten Fäusten da und musste ein ziemlich grimmiges Gesicht machen. Jedenfalls waren die Typen auf einmal kreidebleich. "Verpisst euch! Und lasst euch am besten gar nicht mehr hier blicken, klar?!" Das wirkte! Sie stammelten irgendetwas und waren dann auch schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.  
  
Ich hatte den Kleinen inzwischen abgesetzt und starrte nur noch verblüfft den jungen Mann an. Seine Stimme hatte etwas atemberaubendes. Sie war stark und männlich, klang aber auch irgendwie sympathisch.  
  
Plötzlich drehte er sich blitzschnell um und schaute mir freundlich lächelnd entgegen: "Na? Langsam wurde es ja wohl Zeit, dass ich mich zu sehen geb', oder?" Ich konnte erstmal nur Gestammel hervorbringen: "Du... Wie... Was... Bist du... Oh mein Gott! Bist du das was ich denke? Oh Hilfe..." - "Hey, hey, wer wird denn hier so aufgeregt sein?" Er lächelte immer noch und kam dann langsam auf mich zu. "Woher soll ich wissen, was du denkst?" Ich wusste nicht so recht, was ich darauf antworten sollte, statt dessen fragte ich ihn: "Wie lange bist du schon in meiner Nähe?" - "Seit deinem Vortrag in der Uni. War übrigens sehr gut..." - "Wusst ich's doch! Du bist die Energie! Du bist der 'Student'! Du bist der, der mich die ganze Zeit verfolgt hat! Und du bist..." Er stand nun unmittelbar vor mir. Ich zögerte, das zu sagen, was ich dachte, weil ich es selbst noch nicht wirklich wahrhaben wollte. "Was bin ich?" Er grinste. "Du bist ein... Z- Kämpfer?" Ich schaute ihm in die Augen, um etwas daraus lesen zu können. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, wie schön sie doch waren, strahlend blau und glasklar. Er erwiderte meinen Blick. "Und jetzt verrat mir, woher du das weißt." - "Oh Gott! Also stimmt es! Das glaub ich ja fast gar nicht! Ich..." Aber in diesem Moment merkte ich, wie mir etwas am Hosenbein zog.  
  
Ich schaute nach unten und sah in das Gesicht eines verängstigten, kleinen Kindes. Klar, der Junge, um den es eigentlich ging. Ich musste ihn in meiner Aufregung ganz vergessen haben. Der Kleine hatte sich hinter meinen Beinen verkrümelt und schaute nun mit ängstlichem Blick zu dem Kämpfer der Z-Gruppe auf. Ich hockte mich zu ihm runter. "Ach Spatz'l! Schau mal! Der große nette Junge hat uns vor den drei Bösen gerettet. Brauchst keine Angst haben! Guck mal, der sieht doch so lieb aus." Er wagte noch einen skeptischen Blick und als er sah, dass unser Retter ihn tatsächlich anlachte, da fing er heftig an mit dem Kopf nicken. "Geht doch! Wie heißt du denn Kleiner?" - "...Billy..." kam es zögernd aus seinem zierlichen Mund. "Prima! Und wo wohnst du, Billy?" Er deutete mit dem Finger die Straße entlang. "Da vorn? Soll ich dich heimbringen?" Er nickte wieder.  
  
Ich trug ihn bis zu seinem Wohnhaus. Der Kämpfer lief schweigend neben mir. Ich hatte eine gewisse Skepsis ihm gegenüber, obwohl er mir ja geholfen hatte. Abgesehen davon, dass ich es auch allein geschafft hätte... Irgendwie war es schon komisch. Warum hat er mich verfolgt, warum ist er überhaupt da? Weiß die Gruppe Z von meinen Studien? Vor der Haustür setzte ich den Jungen ab. Er schien froh zu sein, dass für ihn alles vorbei war. "Danke sehr!" Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und war dann auch schon im Hauseingang verschwunden. Ich stand noch bewegungslos da und wusste, dass Er auch noch neben mir stand. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte, aber ich wollte unbedingt wissen, wie er heißt. Langsam drehte ich mich zu ihm um - Er lächelte mir wieder entgegen. "Wie heißt du?", fragte ich ihn. "Trunks mein Name!" Wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Ich kannte ihn schon aus dem Z-Programm, allerdings hatte ich nie ein Bild von ihm gesehen, nur seine Biographie.  
  
"Ja, dich kenn' ich." - "Konnte ich mir denken. Du kennst ja schließlich auch die anderen. Aber darf ich auch wissen, wie ich dich nennen soll?" Fragend lachte er mich an. "Ähm natürlich, heiße Cinny." - "Prima, sag mal, kannst du mir das Z-Programm zeigen?" - "Ja klar kann ich dir das zeigen, allerdings scheint's so, als ob Combi nicht rauskommen will. Musste mit zu mir nach Hause." - "Kein Problem, ich wollte eh mit dir reden." - "Reden?" - "Genau, ich will dir einen Vorschlag machen." Einen Vorschlag? Mir? Na da war ich ja jetzt mal gespannt...  
  
So, über Reviews würd ich mich natürlich riesig freuen! Ich bedank mich schon mal im Voraus! ^^ Das nächste Kapitel kommt demnächst! Bye erst mal! Lynn 


	3. Part Three Surprise

Ao! Part 3 is online! Der is diesmal nich ganz so lang. *sorry*  
  
Part 3 "Surprise..."  
  
Wir waren relativ schnell beim Haus angelangt. Mein Eigenheim sieht toll aus, finde ich. Es ist zwar nicht allzu groß, aber dafür gemütlich und ordentlich. Ich war fast ein Jahr nicht mehr im Haus und beinahe wäre mir der Zugangscode, den man an der Haustür eingeben muss, nicht mehr eingefallen. Schließlich saßen wir dann doch in meinem Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Schön hast du's hier." Trunks schaute sich ausgiebig um. In dem Moment kam auch schon Combi aus der Jackentasche geschlüpft und maximierte sich wieder zu seiner normalen Größe. "Schönen guten Tag, Trunks!" - "Ja, aber woher weißt du meinen Namen?" - "Hey! Cinnys Jackentasche ist nicht am anderen Ende der Welt! Ich habe alles mitbekommen!" Ich sprang ein: "Na umso besser Combi! Dann kannst du ja auch gleich mal die ganzen Seiten für Trunks öffnen." Das tat er auch und Trunks staunte nicht schlecht, als er alle seine Daten, und die der anderen , auf dem Bildschirm sah. "Das ist ja Wahnsinn! Aber woher weißt du das alles? Und was mich auch interessiert, warum kannst du meine Aura spüren, obwohl ich sie doch gelöscht habe?" - "Wenn ich's selbst wüsste, könnte ich es dir sagen. Aber ich habe dummerweise keine Ahnung wie ich das alles mache. Es hat alles angefangen, als Tenshinhan mich damals aufgefangen hat." - "Ja, deswegen kennt dich ja auch die ganze Z-Gruppe! Und deswegen bin ich auch hier." - "Wie? Die gesamte Z-Gruppe kennt mich? Nur wegen dem Sturz aus dem Fenster? Was ist denn daran so besonderes? Aber was willst du jetzt überhaupt von mir?" Ohne auf die ganzen Fragen einzugehen, antwortete er: "Wie schon gesagt, ich will dich etwas fragen - dir ein Angebot machen." - "Und wie soll das genau aussehen?" Combi schaute abwechselnd zu mir und Trunks. Er schien auch ein wenig verwirrt zu sein. "Gut ich erklär es dir. Wir, also die Z-Gruppe, haben dich schon lange im Auge. Nachdem Tenshinhan dich aufgefangen hatte, erzählte er uns, dass er bei dir eine seltsame Energie gespürt hat. Er meinte damals, dass du nicht normal bist. Wir hielten es anfangs für absort, dass ein normales Mädchen Energie verströmen kann - ich übrigens auch. Jedenfalls behaarten aber auch Piccolo und Krillin darauf, da sie es auch gespürt haben. Und weil Piccolo ja eigentlich immer recht hat, dachte zumindest ich mir, dass da was dran sein könnte, also habe ich dich beschattet und zwar von Dende's Palast aus. Ich konnte dir ja nicht immer hinterherfliegen."  
  
Dende ist Gottes Nachfolger. Er weiß alles, sieht alles und hat auch so einige besondere Fähigkeiten. Er wohnt in einem Palast, ziemlich weit oben im Himmel, über dem Quittenturm.  
  
"Nun, ich hab dich regelmäßig beobachtet und mir ist mit der Zeit immer mehr klar geworden, dass du wirklich nicht normal bist. Wie schon gesagt - du weißt Dinge, die du eigentlich gar nicht wissen kannst oder darfst. Also ich habe gemerkt, dass du dich konkret mit der Z-Gruppe, also uns, beschäftigst und auch eine Menge rausgefunden hast. Das was ich nun über dich wusste, habe ich den anderen erzählt, langsam aber sicher glaubten sie es dann auch. Nach einer Weile habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich dir mal richtig hinterherflieg und dir dann das Angebot mache. Ja, und hier bin ich!"  
  
Ich war erstmal voll baff. Was da hinter meinem Rücken so alles abläuft. Boa... Nach einer kurzen Schweigeminute fasste ich mich wieder: "So, das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber was ist das nun für ein Angebot? Du machst mich jetzt echt neugierig!" Ich schaute ihn mit fragenden Blick an. "Ich denke mal, dass es dir gefallen wird!" Er wirkte ziemlich stolz. "Wir möchten dich fragen, ob du nicht mit bei uns leben möchtest - zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit, verstehst?" Mir fiel die Kinnlade runter, das hätte ich jetzt echt nicht erwartet... "Na weißt du, wir dachten, dass du jetzt Zeit hast, da du ja aus der Uni raus bist und wahrscheinlich auch nicht mehr zur Schule gehen wirst..." Ich war baff. "Und das... das ist jetzt wirklich kein Scherz oder so?" - "Natürlich nicht!" - "Genial! Das hätte ich mir nicht mal in meinen Träumen erhofft! Überhaupt nochmal einen von euch zu sehen! Oh Wahnsinn!" Trunks strahlte über's ganze Gesicht. Ich hätte ihm um den Hals fallen können! "Na das klingt ja direkt so, als ob du einverstanden bist, oder?" - "Ja na klar! Das lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen! Aber... was wollt ihr damit eigentlich bezwecken?" Trunks stockte kurz, es schien so, als wäre er auf die Frage nicht vorbereitet gewesen: "Ach ja... Äh... das muss ich dir ja auch sagen! Also das ist ganz einfach, wir finden, dass dir, und auch uns, ein Besuch sehr vorteilhaft sein kann. Vorallem wenn es über einen längeren Zeitraum ist. Du kannst zum Beispiel deine Fertigkeiten verbessern, da du uns ja alle richtig kennenlernst. Und wir hätten auch null Problem damit." Ich wollte das alles nicht glauben. Es war zu schön um wahr zu sein. Aber es ist wahr! "Nun? Was ist? Kommst du mit?" - "Türlich! Aber... ich kann doch noch eine Nacht drüber schlafen, oder?" - "Klar kannst du das. Ich will dich ja zu nichts drängen." - "Danke!" - "Darf ich dich dann morgen früh abholen?" - "Ja gerne doch!"  
  
Doch urplötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung schoss Combi direkt zwischen uns und meckerte rum: "Und mich fragt wohl keiner, ob ich das überhaupt will, hää!?" Ich fing an zu lachen: "Ach Combi! Jetz tu mal nicht so! Ich weiß doch genau, dass du sowieso nicht nein sagen würdest!" Trunks fing jetzt auch an zu lachen: "Ihr zwei seit echt ein schräges Duo!" Nun stimmte Combi auch mit ein. Dann schwebte er rüber zum Wohnzimmerschrank. "Du Cinny, du hättest doch sowieso noch auf Bahamut warten müssen, oder willst du den da lassen?" - "Ach stimmt ja! Wie konnte ich ihn nur vergessen!" Ich verfluchte mich dafür, dass ich nicht an ihn gedacht hatte. "Wer ist Bahamut, wenn ich fragen darf?" Trunks schaute etwas verwirrt drein. Inzwischen suchte Combi zwischen den vielen Fotos auf der Schrankwand, eins von Bahamut raus. Er hielt es Trunks entgegen, der nahm es in die Hand und seine Augen wurden immer größer. "Du hast einen Drachen? Einen waschechten Drachen?" Ich wunderte mich, warum er so erstaunt war: "Ja und? Was ist daran denn so besonders?" - "Es ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich, dass ein Stadtmädchen einen Drachen besitzt... Überhaupt, dass ein Mensch einen Drachen besitzt... Aber wenn ich es so recht überlege... Bei dir dürfte ich eigentlich gar nicht mehr erstaunt sein, bist ja so schon ungewöhnlich genug... Was ist das für ein Drache?" Ich stand auf und öffnete die Fenster, es war ziemlich stickig hier drin. Es wurde ja auch seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gelüftet. Dann holte ich noch ein paar Fotos vom Schrank und reichte sie Trunks, darauf hin ließ ich mich wieder auf die Couch fallen. "Bahamut ist ein Aragon-Drache. Das ist eigentlich eine Kämpferrasse. Zu dem werden sie normalerweise sehr groß, bis zu 12 Metern..." Trunks fiel mir ins Wort: "Auf den Fotos sieht er aber eher klein aus, oder täuscht das?" Die Sache wollte ich ihm gerade erklären: "Nein, das täuscht nicht. Du hast recht. Bahamut wurde in Oklala geboren, in dem dortigem Kampfdrachenzüchter - Verein. Allerdings ist er damals als Missgeburt bezeichnet wurden. Weil er, wie du schon sagtest, mit seinen 3 Metern Länge ein extrem kleiner Drache seiner Art ist und vor allem, weil er zu lieb ist. Er war der einzige Drache seiner Generation, der nicht auf Befehl gegen irgendwen gekämpft hat. Und genau deshalb wurde er auf die Straße gesetzt. Kannst du mir folgen?" Trunks schaute mir interessiert entgegen. "Aber wie ist er dann zu dir gekommen? Wo ist er jetzt eigentlich?" - "Nun gut, langsam... Ich habe die ganze Sache mit Bahamut im Verein damals mitbekommen, weil ich mich dort oft rumgetrieben hab. Als sie ihn dann rausgeschmissen haben, tat mir der Kleine so leid, dass ich ihn bei mir aufgenommen hab. Ich habe ihn sozusagen, anstatt seiner richtigen Mutter, großgezogen. Dennoch sehe ich ihn nicht als mein Haustier an. Er ist in der freien Natur auf sich allein gestellt. Ich wollte ihn damals wieder frei lassen, nur er wollte das nicht so richtig. Der Gute kam immer wieder zu mir zurück. Jetzt hat sich das so eingepegelt, dass er immer bei mir schläft und wir viel Zeit gemeinsam verbringen. Allerdings habe ich ihn jetzt sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen, wegen dem ganzen Uni-Zeugs und so. Ich freu mich riesig auf ihn." - "Das klingt ja so, als ob dein Bahamut ein richtiger Schmusedrache ist." Ich grinste, das dachten die meisten: "Ja, da hast du schon recht. Zu mir und Combi ist er superlieb. Allerdings darf man nicht vergessen, dass er dennoch ein Kampfdrache ist, und das merkt man auch. Sobald auch nur irgendjemand fies zu mir ist, beschützt er mich und verbrennt dem ein oder anderen auch schon mal den Hintern." Trunks grinste. "Da hast du ja einen echt tollen Bodyguard abbekommen." Ich konnte nur zustimmen. "Hast vollkommen recht! Das war eigentlich die Geschichte von Bahamut. Der dürfte heute Nacht oder morgen wieder dasein. Sobald er spürt, dass ich wieder anwesend bin, wird er direkten Kurs auf das Haus nehmen." - "Kann ich mir vorstellen. Es muss toll für ihn sein, eine so nette 'Tagesmutter' zu haben." Er lächelte mir zu. Ich fühlte mich so ziemlich geschmeichelt. Langsam aber sicher fing ich an mich mit der ganzen Sache richtig anzufreunden.  
  
Ok! Das wars erstma! Kapitel 4 demnächst! Lynn 


	4. Part Four Strange Feelings

Part 4 "Strange Feelings..."  
  
"Wir haben uns jetzt ganz schön verquasselt. Ich muss leider los, sonst macht Mutter sich nur unnötig Sorgen." Er stand auf, ich ebenfalls. "Ich bring dich noch zur Tür." Unten standen wir uns gegenüber. "Also, hol ich dich morgen früh ab, ok?" - "Ok! Und es macht euch auch nichts aus, wenn ich Bahamut mitnehme?" - "Nein! Ganz im Gegenteil! Bulma wird sich freuen, mal an was lebendigem rumzubasteln. Mach dir nur nicht allzu viele Gedanken. Das geht schon alles klar." Er sah mich ermutigend an. "Also bis morgen dann, freu mich drauf." Mit diesen Worten klopfte er mir auf die Schulter. Ich ging ein wenig in die Knie, was ja eigentlich logisch war. Er wollte schon wegfliegen, doch ich hielt ihn nochmal zurück: "Ach, und... Trunks?" - "Ja?" - "Danke für deine Hilfe heute!" Er lächelte zufrieden: "Hab ich doch gern gemacht Cinny, obwohl du es auch ohne Probleme selbst geschafft hättest." Noch einmal konnte ich ihm kurz in die Augen sehen, aber dann war er auch schon mit einem heftigen Energiestrahl im Himmel verschwunden.  
  
Wie hatte er das gemeint, dass ich es auch ohne Probleme selbst geschafft hätte? Woher wollte er das wissen? Aber diese Gedanken schoben sich jetzt erst mal in den Hintergrund. Ich fühlte mich gut, sehr gut. Aber... irgendwie war ich noch nicht wirklich dazu bereit, das alles zu glauben...  
  
.  
  
Combi wuselte in der Küche rum und bereitete das Abendessen vor. Eine Fähigkeit von ihm, die ich zu nutzen weis. Er macht das ja auch noch gerne, obwohl es eigentlich nicht in ein Computerprogramm gehört. Da muss mir wohl ein Systemfehler unterlaufen sein, als ich ihn damals programmiert hatte... Als ich mich wieder auf die Wohnzimmercouch setzte, hatte ich so ein seltsames Flattergefühl im Bauch. Dort, mir gegenüber, hatte gerade Trunks gesessen, einer der Z-Kämpfer, welche ich so lange erforscht habe... Combi kam mit einem beladenen Tablett herein. Er stellte es auf den Tisch und begann auch schon zu erzählen: "Findest du nicht auch, dass das Wahnsinn ist? Erst sitzt so ein 'Student' mit im Publikum, dann spürst du diese Energie, die taucht dann auf und stellt sich als Trunks vor, welcher zur Z- Gruppe gehört. Und der fragt dich dann ob du nicht bei ihnen leben willst. Also ich find es voll genial!" Ich saß nur da und nickte. "Ja Combi. Etwas besseres konnte uns gar nicht passieren. Das wird meine Studien weit vorantreiben." Combi blickte mich durchdringend an. "Sag mal... Was'n los mit dir? Du redest ja wie in Trance! Essen tust du ja auch nix! Hat dich das denn so umgehauen?" Mir fiel auf, dass Combi recht hatte. Ich war wirklich ziemlich durch'n Wind. "Ähm, ich habe nicht wirklich allzu großen Hunger. Ich glaube, dazu bin ich etwas zu aufgedreht." - "Oh Mann, Cinny!", Combi verdrehte die Augen, "Da werde ich es wohl Bahamut aufheben, der wird sich drüber freuen..." Etwas genervt nahm er das Tablett wieder vom Tisch und wollte wieder zurück in die Küche. Doch er drehte sich nochmal zu mir um: "Oder... liegt dein Zustand etwa an diesem hübschen jungen Kerl, der gerade zu Besuch war?" Ziemlich überrumpelt blickte ich ihn an, fing aber sofort an das Ganze natürlich heftig abzustreiten, was vielleicht gar nicht so glaubwürdig klang. "Äh... Nein! Natürlich nicht! Wie kommst du denn darauf?!" - "Na, na, Cinny! Warum denn auf einmal so aufgelöst?" Um dieser misslichen Lage zu entgehen, verschwand ich vorerst direkt in Richtung Klo.  
  
.  
  
Ich stand vor dem Spiegel. Hatte Combi recht? Woran lag meine ganze Aufregung eigentlich? An Trunks, oder doch an den zurzeit allgemeinen Umständen? Ich mein, es passiert nicht oft, dass ich Jungs zu mir nach Hause einlade. Aber bei Trunks war das doch nun wirklich was ganz anderes! Wahrscheinlich war es doch alles zuviel auf einem Haufen... Und gleich am ersten Tag nach der Uni... Ich blickte mich immer noch im Spiegel an: "Wie sehe überhaupt aus? So völlig, na ja..., wie Combi schon sagte... aufgelöst..." Ich stützte mich auf dem Waschbecken ab und schaute nun nach unten. "Oje, oje... Das ist zu viel... viel zu viel. Ganz ruhig bleiben Cinny..." Ich atmete nochmal tief durch und beschloss mich jetzt einfach ins Bett zu legen und den morgigen Tag abzuwarten. Wobei ich bezweifelte, dass ich ruhig schlafen würde...  
  
.  
  
Als ich wieder aus dem Bad herauskam, schaute mich Combi feixend von der Seite an.. Ich ging zum Fenster und schaute nochmal nach, ob Bahamut irgendwo zu sehen war. Fehlanzeige... Ich hoffe nur, dass er rechtzeitig da sein würde... Ohne ihn ging es jedenfalls nicht. Wie auch? Schließlich ist er sowas wie mein Transportmittel...  
  
.  
  
Die Nacht ist lau, trotzdem schwitzte ich unter meiner Steppdecke. Mittlerweile war es 0.12Uhr. Combi hatte es sich angewöhnt , im minimierten Zustand zu schlafen. Ja, auch Computer müssen schlafen. Combi jedenfalls hat sich meine Jackentasche zu seinem zweiten Zuhause gemacht. Nun, er schlummert dort und ich hab den Nachteil, dass er in diesem Zustand nicht mit mir reden kann. Ich würde mich jedoch gerade jetzt gern mit ihm unterhalten. Naja... Bahamut ist immer noch nicht da. Ein wenig Angst hab ich schon. Was wird da alles auf mich drauf zukommen? Ich habe mich auch schon oft gefragt, ob das vielleicht alles nur ein Scherz ist. Es stimmt aber. Es spricht zuviel dafür, als dagegen. Trunks weiß alles, er kann fliegen, ist stark und strömt deswegen auch Energie aus. Also kann es gar kein Scherz sein. Aber warum das Ganze?  
  
Ich muss versuchen zu schlafen. Das wird eine große Reise für mich. Ich denke, dass wir ziemlich lange unterwegs sein werden. Bahamut wird mich tragen, allerdings sind wir noch nie allzu weit weggeflogen. Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wo die überhaupt alle wohnen. Vielleicht direkt in der Nähe, oder doch am anderen Ende der Welt... Wir werden sehen...  
  
Fliegen, fliegen... Ich fliege... Ich... ich... falle. Nein! Nein! ...  
  
"Au!!! So ne Scheiße! Mist..." Mit einem Schlag war ich wach. Ich bin aus dem Bett gefallen, mein Kopf tat weh. Ich muss mich irgendwo gestoßen haben. "Hätte ich aus diesem blöden Traum nicht einfach im Bett erwachen können? Nein, kann ich nicht! Cinny muss ja unbedingt schmerzhaft neben dem Bett aufwachen!" Ich hatte mir eigentlich erhofft, fröhlich den Morgen zu beginnen... Wenn ich's mir so recht überlege... natürlich bin ich auch so fröhlich! Es wird ein schöner Tag, hoffte ich zumindest. Ich schielte in Richtung Wecker: 7.00Uhr Eigentlich würde ich jetzt noch schlafen. Unter normalen Umständen, aber zur Zeit ist nix mehr normal. Ich hörte Combi in der Küche rumsummen, Trunks schien noch nicht da zu sein. Combi ist allein, das bedeutet, dass Bahamut auch nicht da ist. Das wäre weniger gut...  
  
Ich beeilte mich, meine Sachen anzuziehen. Ich wollte Trunks ja nicht im Nachthemd gegenüber stehen, falls er jetzt plötzlich kommen sollte. Meine Jacke fehlte natürlich nicht, darunter trug ich ein weißes Tanktop. Ich zog eine ¾ Hose an, welche blau war und ziemlich eng anlag. Das ist mein übliches Outfit, besonders gern trug ich es, wenn ich auf Bahamut fliege. Also ist es ja heute ganz passend... Mein Magen knurrte. Ich war ganz schön hungrig, vielleicht hätte ich gestern doch was essen sollen. In Sätzen sprang ich die Treppe hinunter. Combi wartete bestimmt schon. Unten angekommen, roch ich die frisch aufgebackenen Brötchen. "Na da bist du ja endlich! Ich hab schon gedacht, du verpennst!" Combi schaute mir vorwurfsvoll entgegen. Mein Blick haftete jedoch an dieser alten Omi- Schürze, die er sich um die Tastatur gebunden hatte. Das war ja ganz was neues und sah echt ulkig aus! Lauthals begann ich zu lachen, was Combi nur noch vorwurfsvoller blicken ließ. "Warum lachst du so deppend? Willst du etwa, dass ich mir Wasser drüber kipp und das dann all deine Programme futsch sind, he?!" Gut, da musste ich ihm recht geben: "Ja gut, stimmt! Aber wieso gerade ein so kitschiges Ding mit Blümchen und Rüschen?" Etwas angewidert, betrachtete ich die Schürze. Combi verdrehte die Augen und meinte nur: "Nun setz dich endlich hin und ess' was! Ich hab das ja alles nicht umsonst gemacht!"  
  
Ich aß, zu Combis Freude, ziemlich viel. Gerade wollte ich einen Schluck Wasser nehmen, doch... Ich verschüttete es. "Cinny, was ist..." Mitten im Satz hielt Combi inne. Ich begann zu grinsen. Combi spürte es auch - Trunks kommt!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry, der ist wirklich nicht allzu lang geworden und der Teil hat auch keine wirklich allzu große Bedeutung... aber egal, muss ja auch alles drin sein. 


	5. Part Five Bahamut

Aloha! So dieser Teil ist extrem kurz und extrem unwichtig... Frag mich grad, warum ich daraus 'n extra Kapitel gemacht hab ?(  
  
Part 5 "Bahamut"  
  
Ich rannte nach draußen und blickte gen Himmel. Was ich leider nicht konnte, war es, die genaue Richtung, aus der die Energie kam, festzustellen. Warum kam er nicht? Ich konnte ihn jedenfalls nirgends sehen. "Suchst du mich?" - "Ah!" Mit einem kleinen Aufschrei fuhr ich herum und sah in wunderschöne, blaue Augen... Trunks' Augen! Er musste direkt hinter mir gelandet sein. Sein Gesicht strahlte Freude aus, wie eh und je. Mal wieder war ich sprachlos. "Hab ich dich erschreckt?" Er guckte mich schief an. "Nein, du hast sie nicht erschreckt, nur wieder mal fasziniert..." Ich hätte Combi umbringen können, immer musste er mich irgendwie blamieren. Ich schaute ihn scharf an, doch er tat so, als hätte er nie etwas gesagt. "Oh ha! Ich fasziniere dich also?" Trunks warf mir herausfordernde Blicke zu. So wie es alle Jungs nach einer solchen Behauptung machen. Also ist er auch nicht anders, nur das er mehr Muskelmasse hat - schade eigentlich... Ich versuchte trotzdem eine passende Antwort zu finden: "Nein, ich finde nur..., also du erstaunst mich nur immer wieder..." Er grinste so ein Jungs-Grinsen.  
  
"... Ok... Nun gut, soweit ich hier die Energien spüren kann, ist dein Drache noch nicht da, oder?" Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Ich vermutete, dass Trunks jetzt ohne ihn fliegen will. "Kein Problem! Wir können ruhig noch auf ihn warten. Wir haben ja Zeit." - "Toll, danke!" Darüber freute ich mich jetzt doch ganz schön. Auf einmal drehte sich Trunks urplötzlich zur Seite. Ich schaute auch in die Richtung und... ja! Ich konnte ihn spüren! Bahamut war im Anflug!  
  
.  
  
Und da kam er auch schon, mit vollem Tempo direkt auf mich zugerast. Er gab einen freudigen Laut von sich. Meine Augen wurden immer größer. "Oh,oh..." Das war das einzige, was ich noch hervorbrachte... Er prallte voll gegen mich und riss mich vor lauter Übereifer zu Boden. Mindestens 10 Meter schleifte er mich die Straße entlang. Mit seiner riesigen Zunge schleckte er mir über das ganze Gesicht. Allerdings war ich zu erfreut, um mich darüber aufzuregen. Von der Seite aus sah ich, dass Trunks ein komisches Gesicht zog. Er stand in so einer Kampfpose da. Der dachte wohl, dass das ein Angriff sein sollte. Ich schob Bahamut von mir herunter. Nun stand ich auch wieder auf. Er war ungefähr 1 ½ Meter größer als ich. "Lang nicht gesehen, Schatz'l. Kommst reichlich spät..." Ich umarmte ihn, hab ihn ja schließlich lange nicht mehr gesehen. Combi kam angeflattert und Bahamut klopfte ihm zur Begrüßung auf den Monitor, was Combi zu Boden sinken ließ. Trunks stand immer noch so verloren da. "Das dürfte Bahamut sein, oder... ? Ganz schön stürmisch... Haste dir wehgetan?" Ich ging auf Trunks zu. Bahamut und Combi kamen hinter mir her. Trunks ließ seine Arme wieder sinken. "Hab mir komischerweise nichts getan, ist schon seltsam... Aber ja, das ist Bahamut." Bahamut stellte sich vor Trunks und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Trunks' Augen wurden immer größer, als er sah, dass Bahamut sein Maul öffnete und sich innen drin ein Feuerball bildete...  
  
Ich wollte noch zu ihm stürzen und ihn aufhalten, doch da passierte es auch schon - Bahamut schleuderte ihm eine seiner Feuerfontänen entgegen. Sie schob Trunks zwar ein Stück zurück, er ließ sie aber in seinen Händen einfach zerplatzen. Was ja zu erwarten war. "Wow, tolle Begrüßung..." Ich schaute Bahamut entgegen, der Trunks ziemlich verdutzt betrachtete, und verdrehte die Augen. "Du bist nicht der Erste, den er so begrüßt hat, nur das du der Erste bist, dem Bahamut nicht die Finger verbrannt hat... Mach dir nix draus. Er meint's nicht so. Er ist immer ein wenig eifersüchtig..." - "Ah ha... Wenn du das sagst." Er schielte noch skeptisch zu Bahamut hinüber. "Wieviele solcher außergewöhnlichen Tierchen hast du eigentlich noch?" - "Hab nur Bahamut. Wer weiß, vielleicht treff ich später noch auf andere..." Trunks lächelte. "Scheinst ja ne Tierfreundin zu sein... Nun gut, da jetzt alle versammelt sind könnten wir uns ja auf den Weg machen." Ich nickte. Bahamut schaute mich fragend an. "Bahamut, wir werden jetzt eine kleine große Reise machen, ok? Meinetwegen kann's los gehen."  
  
.  
  
"Gut, ich würde mal sagen, dass ich dich trage." - "Nicht nötig, auch wenn's lustig wär, ich fliege auf Bahamut." - "Ja aber kann der denn überhaupt mithalten, ich mein, es soll ja kein Spazierflug werden." Ich grinste triumphierend. "Du wirst dich wundern, wie schnell der sein kann. Mindestens genauso schnell wie du." Combi und Bahamut verschränkten, ebenfalls grinsend, die Arme und standen sozusagen breitbeinig da. Das sah lustig aus. Trunks kratzte sich am Kopf. "Das möchte ich sehen!" - "Ok. Dann können wir ja gleich loslegen."  
  
Daraufhin schwang ich mich auf Bahamuts Rücken, der mit einem großen Satz abhob. Ungefähr 20 Meter über der Erde hielten wir an. Trunks kam auch hoch geflogen und betrachtete uns. "Sag mal, wie hältst du dich eigentlich auf ihm?" - "Wie auf einem Pferd auch, mit den Schenkeln und natürlich mit den Händen." - "Mm, und wie wollt ihr so schnell fliegen? Ich kann mir das nicht richtig vorstellen. Diese breiten Flügel von Bahamut stören da doch." - "Das stimmt. Er benutzt ja die Flügel auch nicht. Er macht da so einen Schwung und presst dabei die Flügel über mir zusammen. Die halten mich dann auch gleichzeitig fest. Naja, und dann ist er auch schon im Sprintflug. Besser kann ich dir das nicht erklären." - "Nun gut. Dann düs mal los und zeig's mir!" - "Hey Moment!! Cinny! Willst du mich etwa hier stehenlassen?!" Erschrocken schaute ich nach unten. "Ach herrje! Tut mir leid Combi! Ich hol dich hoch." Ich hatte doch tatsächlich Combi vergessen. "Warum kann er denn nicht hochkommen? Ich denk er kann fliegen?" Trunks schaute etwas verwundert drein. "Das stimmt schon. Der Gute hat aber Höhenangst. Deswegen verschwindet er dann während des Flugs auch in der Jacke." - "Ihr drei verwundert mich immer mehr, muss ich so sagen..."  
  
Naja, was solls. Das nächste Kapitel lad ich dann demnächst auch gleich hoch. Die nächsten Teilel sind eigentlich auch nicht soo dolle aussagekräftig. Meine Freunde meinen alle, ich könne mich nich kurz fassen. Tja, ich find es detailliert eben besser :) Cu 


	6. Part Six Into Uncertain

Nochma ne kurze Entschuldigung für das ziemlich kurze letzte Chappi...  
  
So, zum Part Nummero 6... Der ist wieder etwas länger. Allerdings ne kleine Info: Ich weis ja, dass hier solche FanFics eigentlich nur Dragonball Fans lesen. Allerdings sind im Text immer mal irgendwelche Beschreibungen drinnen, die eigentlich vollkommen überflüssig erscheinen. Z.B. Bulma ist die Mutter von Trunks und Bra (weis ja jeder). Mal bitte drüberweg sehen. Das hab ich ner mit nei geschrieben, weil viele die Fic schu gelesen haben, allerdings hatten die null Ahnung von DB, den ganzen Beziehungen dort, usw. Deswegen.  
  
Part 6 "Into Uncertain..."  
  
Nachdem ich Combi aufgesammelt hatte, flogen wir auch schon los. Trunks war anfangs sehr erstaunt, als er sah, dass Bahamut wirklich so schnell war, wie er selbst. Der Flug selbst, war entspannend, da ich schon ewig nicht mehr geflogen bin. Ich spürte den Wind, wie er durch meine Haare blies. Mit geschlossenen Augen, sog ich die scharfe Luft ein, durch die wir sausten. Wir waren schon relativ weit gekommen. Die Landschaft unter uns war nur eine einzelne, große, verschwommene Fläche. Mehr konnte man bei der Geschwindigkeit nicht erkennen. Es war ein ruhiger Flug. Wir sprachen nicht. Bahamut hielt alles besser durch, als ich erwartet hatte. Wir flogen ja jetzt schon ziemlich lange und trotzdem hatte er keine Probleme mit dem Tempo. Allerdings bekam ich langsam den Drang, aufs Klo zu müssen. Wie, als hätte Trunks es bemerkt, gab er mir ein Zeichen zum Sinkflug. Er deutete zur Landung hin. Ich wies Bahamut darauf hin, das Tempo zu verringern, da ich nicht wusste, ob wir so eine plötzliche Bremsung wie Trunks hinbekommen würden. Langsam sanken wir zu Boden.  
  
.  
  
Trunks stand schon unten und schaute zu uns auf. Ich sprang von Bahamuts Rücken und klopfte ihm den Hals. "Ich muss zugeben, dass ich erstaunt bin, Cinny. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass Bahamut so lange durchhält. Wir haben jetzt ungefähr die Hälfte hinter uns und da dachte ich, dass wir vielleicht doch ne Pause machen." - "Das war eine perfekte Idee." Daraufhin verschwand ich in den Büschen, um mich zu erleichtern. Ich sah, dass Trunks auch auf einen Busch zusteuerte. Na klar, das er ein Kämpfer ist, heißt noch lange nicht, dass er sich nicht entleeren muss.  
  
Wir saßen nebeneinander auf einem Baumstamm. Combi war inzwischen rausgekommen und beschäftigte sich damit, das Relief der fremden Landschaft zu untersuchen. Bahamut knabberte an ein paar Beeren herum. "Ich denke mir mal, dass es dir bei uns gefallen wird. Brauchst dir auch keine Sorgen, wegen der Gastfreundschaft machen. Wir sind im Grunde genommen, eigentlich alle ganz liebe Seelen. Vorallem ich!" Das 'ich' betonte er besonders stark. "Das bezweifle ich ja auch gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich, durftest du mich auch deswegen abholen, und nicht irgendein anderer." - "Da haste recht. Es liegt aber auch daran, dass ich mich am meisten mit dir beschäftigt habe. Die Mädels freuen sich schon riesig auf dich. Also Bulma, ChiChi, Videl, C18, Marron und Bra. Besonders aber Bulma und Bra. Sie meinen, dass sie uns Jungs mit drei schlauen Frauenköpfen, vielleicht besser bändigen können, als mit Zweien. Überhaupt finden sie, dass es zu wenig Mädchen in der Truppe gibt. Ich selbst freu mich auch, dich nach so langen Beobachtungen endlich persönlich treffen zu können."  
  
Zur Erklärung: Bulma ist die Mutter von Trunks und Bra. Der Vater der beiden ist Vegeta. Bra ist 12 und genau so schlau, wie ihre Mutter. Trunks ist übrigens 17. ChiChi ist die Ehefrau von Son Goku, dem Stärksten auf Erden, würde ich sagen. Die beiden haben zwei Söhne. Son Gohan und Son Goten. Son Goten ist 16. Son Gohan ist schon erwachsen und halb Professor, halb Kämpfer. Er ist mit Videl verheiratet. Sie haben eine Tochter. Und zwar Pan. Sie dürfte jetzt 13 Jahre alt sein. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass Trunks sie vorhin gar nicht mit erwähnt hat. Und C18 ist ein ehemaliger Cyborg. Krillin, der kleine mit der Glatze, hatte sich in sie verliebt. Jedenfalls sind die beiden jetzt ein Paar und haben eine Tochter namens Marron, welche so alt wie ich ist. Also 15.  
  
"Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich mich freu. Aber was ist mit Pan? Du hattest sie vorhin nicht erwähnt." - "Ja Cinny. Das mit Pan ist so eine Sache. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass sie sich auf deinen Besuch freut. Man merkt es ihr an.  
  
Seitdem ich angefangen hab, dich zu beschatten, benimmt sie sich komisch. Sie wollte immer in meiner Nähe sein, was mitunter ganz schön genervt hat. Aber kaum kamst du ins Gespräch, tat sie beleidigt. Bra hat mich dann aufgeklärt, sie ist ja ihre Freundin... also... Pan ist in mich verknallt und... " Ich vollendete: "... sieht in mir eine Konkurrentin, weil du es warst, der alles über mich herausrausgefunden hat und mich jetzt auch noch anschleppt, stimmt's?" Trunks schaute etwas verlegen drein. "Genau, so ist es. Du darfst sie aber nicht ernst nehmen. Ich tu's ja auch nicht wirklich." - "Wie 'nicht wirklich'?"  
  
Huch! Das wollte ich eigentlich gar nicht sagen. Es war mir einfach herausgerutscht. Deswegen hielt ich mir auch ganz schnell die Hand vor dem Mund. Das klang doch ganz schön aufdringlich. Aber Trunks lachte nur: "Falls das jetzt eine Anspielung darauf sein sollte, ob ich was von Pan will... Das war eine dumme Frage, Cinny! Die Kleine ist 4 Jahre jünger als ich, und das ist mir etwas zu jung, meinst nicht auch? Außerdem hatte ich noch nie eine richtige Beziehung mit einem Mädchen. Liegt bestimmt an meiner Kämpfernatur. Und falls mir ein Mädchen gefallen will, darf sie keine Kämpferin sein. Alles klar?" Ach war das jetzt peinlich.... Verlegen schaute ich zu Boden, aber das er noch nie eine richtige Freundin hatte, nehm ich ihm nicht ab. "Du hattest noch nie ne Freundin? Das glaub ich dir irgendwie nicht..." - "Hey, ich bin kein Lügner Cinny. Kannst mir ruhig glauben... Wir sollten uns langsam wieder auf dem Weg machen." Er stand auf.  
  
Na toll! Innerlich schimpfte ich mit mir selbst. Das geht ja schon mal gut los! Super gemacht Cinny. So machst du dir unter Garantie viele Freunde!  
  
"Tschuldige Trunks... ich wollte nicht so direkt sein. Und als Lügner bezeichne ich dich auch nicht..." Trunks blieb stehen. Langsam drehte er sich zu mir um. "Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Solche kleinen Dinge, für die du jetzt eine Entschuldigung suchst, machen Menschen sympathisch. Solange es keinen umbringt, kannst du alles sagen was du willst." Musste ich das jetzt verstehen? Hätte ich in meinem normalem Umfeld gleich so direkt losgefragt, wäre ich sofort unten durch gewesen. Und er findet das sympathisch? Naja, warum rege ich mich eigentlich darüber auf? Ist doch perfekt! Pluspunkte bei ihm hab ich ja somit schon mal.  
  
"Erde an Cinny! Willst du dort Wurzeln schlagen?" Trunks hatte gemerkt, dass ich immer noch wie versteinert an der selben Stelle stand. Er lachte mir entgegen. Ich lachte zurück und mit einem kurzen Pfiff, war Bahamut auch schon zur Stelle, bereit zum abheben.  
  
.  
  
Wir flogen immer weiter, über Wüsten, Wiesen und Gebirge. "Der Ozean!" Ich schrie gegen den Wind. Der weite Ozean... Ich hatte ihn noch nie gesehen. Trunks grinste mir wie immer entgegen. Mit einem Ruck blieb Bahamut in der Luft stehen. Trunks hielt ein paar Meter weiter überrascht an. Bahamuts Kopf drehte sich zu mir um und schaute mir mit funkelten Augen entgegen. Dann richtete er seinen Blick nach unten, direkt in Richtung Wasser. Was hatte er vor? "Bahamut...? Was..." Zu mehr kam ich nicht. Er schoss, mit mir auf dem Rücken, senkrecht auf die Wasseroberfläche zu... Ist der wahnsinnig geworden? Über mir konnte ich Trunks rufen hören. So fest ich nur konnte, krallte ich mich an Bahamuts Flügelansatz. Eine Sekunde später tauchten wir auch schon ein. Ich schloss die Augen...  
  
.  
  
**Trunks schaute sich suchend auf der Meeresoberfläche um. "Dieser Drache ist wahnsinnig! Wo sind sie? Tauchen die überhaupt wieder auf? Worauf haben wir uns da nur eingelassen? Cinny hat echt schräge Freunde."**  
  
Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, schossen wir ein paar Meter unter der Oberfläche durchs Wasser. Bahamut machte das Spaß, allerdings schien er zu vergessen, dass ich meine Luft nicht so lange anhalten konnte, wie er. Langsam bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun. Ich wollte nur noch nach oben. Also stieß ich mich kurzerhand mit den Füßen von Bahamuts Körper ab. Nach Luft schnappend, tauchte ich auf. Trunks hatte mich mitbekommen und schwebte nun zu mir hinunter. "Alles klar bei dir? Was sollte das jetzt eigentlich?" - "Das musst du Bahamut fragen. Ich glaub, der wollte mal was anderes ausprobieren, als immer nur fliegen.", hustete ich. "Der hätte aber auch mal an dich denken können." - "Ich nehm ihm das nicht übel. Er ist ein freier Drache, der nicht an mich gebunden ist." - "Wow, siehst du das locker." Trunks hielt mir seine Hand entgegen. Fragend blickte ich ihn an. "Nun komm schon! Ich glaub nicht, dass wir Bahamut von hier unten aus finden werden." Er hielt sie mir noch ein Stück näher hin. Schließlich griff ich doch etwas zögernd nach ihr. Er hob mich aus dem Wasser heraus. "Ich mach dich aber nass." - "Ja und? Stört mich nicht."  
  
Huckepack flogen wir wieder nach oben. Das war ein beklemmendes Gefühl, aber irgendwie war es auch schön... "Wo ist dieser Idiot von Drache?!" Sichtlich wütend, kam Combi aus der Jacke heraus. "Was fällt dem eigentlich ein? Wenn deine Jacke nicht wasserdicht wäre, wäre mit mir jetzt nichts mehr anzufangen!" - "So wie du noch meckerst, scheint dir ja nix passiert zu sein." Trunks sah Combi feixend ins Gesicht. "Du scheinst ja alles um dich herum zu vergessen, wenn du dich aufregst." Combi sah etwas verwirrt aus. Ich verstand, was Trunks meinte und deutete nach unten. Erst jetzt fiel Combi seine Höhenangst wieder ein. Sein Gesicht wurde bleich und das Computergehäuse begann zu vibrieren. Das sah nicht gut aus. Blitzschnell griff ich nach seiner Hand und zog ihn an mich heran. Ich hatte Angst, dass er in seiner Panik vergisst zu seinen Schweberahmen konstant zu halten und abstürzt. Deswegen drückte ich den kleinen Minimier - Notschalter. Und schon verschwand er wieder in der Jacke. "Ganz schöner Schisshase, ist er schon." - "Stimmt, er hat vor allem, was gefährlich aussieht, Angst... Hey, da ist Bahamut!"  
  
Ich sah ihn, wie er suchend aus dem Wasser blickte, wahrscheinlich hatte er jetzt erst gemerkt, dass ich abhanden gekommen bin. In diesem Moment sah er uns und gab einen Laut der Freude von sich. Mit Schwung kam er aus dem Wasser heraus und flog auf uns zu. Vor uns hielt er an. "Na du Spinner?" Er setzte einen Hündchenblick auf. Ich konnte ihm nicht böse sein. Er war einfach zu lieb. "So, dann können wir ja weiterfliegen, nicht? Äh Trunks... du könntest mich dann vielleicht wieder auf Bahamut absetzen..." - "Oh, ähm...", er räusperte sich ein wenig, "klar..." Wieder auf dem Rücken von Bahamut, fühlte ich mich wohler.  
  
.  
  
Meine Haare und Klamotten trockneten schnell im Zugwind. Trunks meinte, dass ich mir eine Erkältung holen werde. Über sowas hatte ich mir aber eigentlich noch nie allzu große Gedanken gemacht. Der Flug verlief problemlos, bis auf das Bahamut ständig seine fliegerischen Fähigkeiten preisgeben musste. Saltos und Loopings usw. . Mir machte es ehrlichgesagt auch Spaß. Nach einer Weile schien Bahamut nichts mehr einzufallen. Diszipliniert flog er neben Trunks her. Wir flogen jetzt auch gemäßigter, also nicht mehr im Sprintflug. Bahamut benutzte jetzt wieder seine Flügel. Trunks' Blick richtete sich neutral geradeaus.  
  
"Trunks?" - "Ja?" - "Wir sind bald da, stimmt's?" Jetzt blickte er zu mir. "Ja, genau. Spürst du es?" Ich spürte es sehr wohl.... "Ja, da ist ein extrem großes Energiefeld von ca. 10 Personen und denke mal, dass das deine Leute sind." - "Ja, und bald sind es auch deine Leute."  
  
Langsam, aber sicher, wurde ich nervös. Ich begann zu schwitzen... und ich hatte dieses tolle Gefühl. Dieses Energiefeld war riesig! Ich konnte es gar nicht glauben, das ist Wahnsinn! Mir schossen massig Fragen durch den Kopf. Was wird passieren? Wie werden sie mich aufnehmen? Wie sind die alle drauf? Wie soll ich mich verhalten?  
  
Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf, so als ob ich aus einem Traum aufwachen wollte. "Biste aufgeregt?" - "Ja... sehr sogar..." - "Musste nicht." Trunks hielt an und deutete nach unten. Unter uns erstreckte sich eine riesig große Stadt.  
  
Mir fiel auf, dass die Häuser, ohne Ausnahme, weiß gestrichen waren. In meiner Heimatstadt hatte jedes Haus eine andere Farbe. Das war schon ein ziemlicher Unterschied.  
  
"Dort hinten, in der Siedlung , wohne ich mit meiner Familie. Aber ich denke mir mal, dass Mutter, die anderen auch alle eingeladen hat." Trunks schien sichtlich erfreut zu sein, als er mein Gesicht sah. "Komm! Die werden schon auf uns warten." Wir flogen langsam über die Stadt hinweg. Solche Situationen hasste ich. Ich musste mich wieder etwas stellen, wovor ich Bammel hatte...  
  
Ah ja, bevor ich's vergess. Ich weis schon, wie alt die Charaktere wirklich sind, nur in der Fic hab ich das Alter der einzelnen Personen mal passend zugeschnitten, so dass das für mich alles aufgeht. Also das hat nix damit zu tun, dass ich keinen Plan habe. Ich versuche auch möglichst den Charakter der Figuren so gut wie ich's hinkrieg darzustellen, wobei das ja bei keiner FanFic richtig klappt, logisch.  
  
Ach und noch was! Der Trunks hier in dieser Geschichte soll Future-Trunks sein. Jaaa... ich weis, Mirai-Trunks hat absolut nix mit Son Goten, Marron oder einigen anderen zu tun, aber der passt mir einfach von den persönlichen Eigenschaften besser. Und über Z-Trunks kann ich außerdem noch nicht so viel sagen, da man den ja erst richtig in DBGT kennenlernt (und da ist er dann auch wieder komplett anders)  
  
Hoffe ihr habt Verständnis und bitte reviewt! Danke, Lynn 


	7. Part Seven The Group Z

Hallo! Sorry, hat diesmal etwas länger gedauert. Naja, das Kapitel ist nicht so der Hammer. Mir persönlich gefällt es nicht so gut, weiß auch nicht. Ich hab's mir nochma durchgelesen und festgestellt, dass ich am liebsten noch mal komplett umschreiben würde... Lest selbst... Mehr kann ich momentan nich dazu sagen.  
  
Part 7 "The Group Z"  
  
"Da wären wir." Über einem großem, igluförmigen Haus machte Trunks halt. Deutlich konnte ich den Schriftzug 'Capsule Corp. ' lesen. "Die Capsule Corporation..." - "Ganz genau Cinny! Schau mal zur Tür. Dein Empfangskomitee." Ach du Schande! Mir stockte der Atem. So viele Auren traten aus dem Haus heraus, mit so großen Energien... Die Z-Kämpfer...  
  
Trunks sank zu Boden, auch Bahamut setzte zur Landung an. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen und hielt mich immer noch krampfhaft an Bahamuts Flügelansatz fest. Mit großen Augen und offenem Mund, starrte ich den interessierten Gesichtern entgegen. "Huhu?" Trunks stupste mich an, er hielt mir die ganze Zeit seine Hand entgegen. Er half mir von Bahamut herunter, obwohl ich das eigentlich auch selbst gekonnt hätte. Ich denk mir mal, er hat gemerkt, dass ich extrem nervös bin. Nun stand ich da, mit weichen Knien und zittrigen Händen. "Alles klar?" Trunks griff nach meinem Handgelenk und zog mich in Richtung Haus, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Mein Herz begann zu beben und der Puls raste. Um so mehr, als plötzlich diese Frau auf mich zurannte.  
  
Kurz vor mir blieb sie stehen. Sie musterte mich von oben bis unten. Das ist Bulma, Trunks' Mutter. "Ah! Cinny! Du bist's doch, oder?" - "Ähm... ja." Ich bemühte mich ruhig zu klingen, was mir aber nicht gelang. Bulma wollte sich auch schon vorstellen. "Herzlich Willkommen! Ich bin ..." Ich beendete: "...Bulma, stimmt's?" Bulma stieß sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. "Natürlich! Du kennst uns doch schon." Nun kam auch Tenshinhan auf mich zu, der mir das ja eigentlich alles 'eingebrockt' hat. "Hallo Tenshinhan!" - "Lang nicht gesehen! Trunks scheint ja gut auf dich aufgepasst zu haben. Jedenfalls lebst du noch." Ich lief rot an.  
  
Langsam kamen nun auch die ganzen anderen auf mich zu. Jeder einzelne begrüßte mich. Und mit jedem wurde ich verblüffter. Die standen doch tatsächlich alle vor meiner Nase. Ich sehe sie hautnah und nicht nur über Computer. Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta, Bra, C18, Marron, ChiChi, Videl, Son Gohan, Son Goten und Son Goku.  
  
Als Son Goku vor mir stand, kippte ich beinahe nach hinten um. Der Son Goku stand mir gegenüber. In jedem Vortrag hatte ich ihn erwähnt. Ich war immer so super stolz darauf gewesen, dass ich seine Daten herausbekommen hatte. Das Sprechen fiel mir immer leichterer. Pan war übrigens auch da, allerdings schaute sie mir nur grimmig entgegen. Son Goku ergriff das Wort: "Wir sollten langsam mal reingehen, sonst stehen wir noch den ganzen Tag hier draußen."  
  
.  
  
Ich lief in mitten der Masse, durch das große Eingangsportal. Bahamut war es zu viel des Guten geworden. Er hat sich vorzeitig abgemeldet und ist davongedüst. Ich konnte ihn, auch wenn ich's wollte, nicht aufhalten. Und Combi, der Feigling, schien es auch nicht für nötig zu halten, mal aufzutauchen. Das Haus war riesig. Sie führten mich in ein sehr großes Wohnzimmer, mit einem ellenlangen, frisch bedeckten, Tisch. Es sah alles aus, wie bei einer gewaltigen Geburtstagsfeier. Warum machten die so einen riesigen Aufstand? Etwa nur wegen mir? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. "Nun los Leute! Oder wollt ihr dort noch lange rumstehen? Jetzt setzt euch endlich hin!" Bulma machte eine einladende Handgeste in Richtung Tisch.  
  
Die Runde wurde lockerer - ich auch. Hier konnte man sich eingewöhnen... Ich wurde gleich von Anfang an mit Fragen bombardiert. Alle wollten die Geschichte, wie dazu gekommen bin, nochmal hören. Also musste ich alles ganz genau und detailliert erklären.  
  
Als ich fertig war, sprang Bulma plötzlich auf. "Ahh! Cinny! Jetzt wo du's erwähnst... sag mal, wo ist denn dein Computer? Hast du den gar nicht mitgenommen? Ich muss unbedingt dieses Programm sehen!" - "Aber natürlich!". Trunks, der mir gegenüber saß, stand auf und sagte: "Moment, ich bring dir die Jacke." Bulma blinzelte verwundert. "Hä? Deine Jacke? Wieso denn die Jacke, Trunks? Ich will doch den Computer sehen und nicht die Jacke." Bulma hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Combi in der Jacke ist. Trunks und ich grinsten uns an. "Ich weiß schon Mutter. Wirst schon sehen." Er rannte nach draußen, in den Vorsaal, um meine Jacke zu holen. Ich stand auch auf, als er mit ihr wieder hereinkam. Er hielt sie mir entgegen. "So, und wie willst du ihn jetzt da herausbekommen?" - "Trunks, das ist eine gute Frage. Eigentlich kommt er immer von allein heraus." Interessiert sammelten sich jetzt die anderen um uns herum an. Bulma stierte über meine Schulter hinweg auf die Jacke. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich wirklich keine Ahnung hatte wie man Combi da herausbekommt. Es ist auch noch nie passiert, dass er gegen seinen Willen auftauchen soll. Aber jetzt musste es mal sein. Stirnrunzelnd beugte sich Trunks nach unten und betrachtete die kleine Tasche, in der Combi drin war. "Was macht ihr da?" Bulma stützte sich auf meine Schulter, um zu sehen, was Trunks da unten treibt. Sie ist wirklich ganz schön neugierig.  
  
Nun stupste Trunks mit seinem Zeigefinger sacht gegen die Tasche. Nichts. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Bist du sicher Cinny, dass Combi auch da ist? Oder pennt der?" - "Keine Ahnung was der da drin macht. Wahrscheinlich ist er einfach nur zu feige." Ich seufzte, Trunks stöhnte. Er legte den Kopf schief und schnippte jetzt gegen die Jacke, so als ob er ihr eine Kopfnuss verpassen wollte. Und das hätte er besser nicht machen sollen... Mit einem kleinen Knall schoss Combi aus der Jacke heraus und beugte sich auch schon wutig über Trunks. Ich erschrak, genauso wie die anderen. Bulma ist mit einem Aufschrei ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen. Die ganzen Kämpfer stellten sich in eine 'bereit-für-den-Kampf' -Pose. Nur wegen einem Computer... Außer Trunks. Der stand ziemlich schräg und weit nach hinten gebeugt, mit schreckgeweiteten Augen direkt unter Combis vorwurfsvollem Gesicht. "Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle!!! Das nehm ich dir übel, Trunks! Du hast mir weh getan!" Trunks stammelte: "Aber, aber... ich hab doch nur..." - "Nichts aber! Du hast mit voller Wucht gegen die Tasche geschlagen! Weißt du überhaupt wie empfindlich so ein Computersystem ist?!?"  
  
Das war doch nicht zu fassen! Combi blamierte sich vor der ganzen Z-Gruppe und bemerkt es noch nicht einmal... Oh Gott war das peinlich...Ich hielt mir eine Hand vors Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Der scheint echt nicht zu checken, wer da alles um ihn herum stand. Ich konnte nicht anders und schnappte Combi beim Arm. Er benahm sich einfach zu blöd. Nun starrte er auch mich mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht an. Ich kam gar nicht dazu, ihm zu sagen, wo er sich befand, denn schon nörgelte er mir entgegen: "War ja klar, dass du Trunks wieder unterstützt! Der hätte mir mit diesem Schlag alle Systeme schrotten können! Ist dir das überhaupt bewusst? Warum frage ich eigentlich? Ist ja logisch, dass du dieses attraktive männliche Wesen mehr unterstützt, als mich, einem unwichtigen, neutralen Computer!" Combi wollte schon weiterschimpfen, allerdings fiel ich ihm da ins Wort: "Jetzt halt endlich mal die Luft an, Combi! Erstens unterstütze ich niemanden, keinen neutrales und auch kein attraktives Wesen. Zweitens, hätte Trunks wirklich mit voller Kraft gegen die Tasche geschlagen, wäre jetzt nichts mehr von der Jacke übrig." Über Combi hinweg, konnte ich sehen, dass es Trunks schwer fiel, nicht lauthals loszulachen. "Und drittens, schau dich mal um..." Combi war auf einmal ganz still geworden. Langsam blickte er vom Boden auf... Diesen Blick in seinen Bildschirmaugen, werde ich wahrscheinlich nie vergessen. Er sah so beschämend aus! Trunks schien es nicht mehr halten zu können. Aus vollem Halse lachte er los und nacheinander schlossen sich die anderen ihm an, bis ich und später auch Combi mit einstimmten.  
  
Es war so toll hier! Ein so geniales soziales Umfeld hatte ich noch nie um mich herum. Die Leute hier waren alle so anders. Viel aufgeschlossener, netter und fröhlicher, natürlich mit ein paar Ausnahmen, wie Pan zum Beispiel und Vegeta war auch nicht grad der lockerste...  
  
Und wieder wurde Essen aufgetischt. Einen gesunden Hunger hatten die hier auch alle. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so viel gegessen zu haben. Auch wenn Combis Küche immer fantastisch gewesen ist. Am Ende war der Tisch leer und es wurde sich nur noch unterhalten. Combi verbrachte die meiste Zeit bei Bulma und tauschte sich mit ihr über das ganze Technik - Zeugs aus. Ich redete mit jedem, kreuz und quer durch den ganzen Raum hinweg. Alle waren lustig drauf und es wurde viel gelacht. Doch langsam spürte ich die Müdigkeit in mir aufkommen. "So Leute!" ,meinte Trunks nach einer Weile, "Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen und ich denke mal das Cinny auch ziemlich müde ist." - "Ja, wir sehen alle ziemlich müde aus." ,Son Goku stand auf, "Ich würde sagen, dass wir das Treiben für heute beenden. Wir haben ja noch genug Zeit um Cinny näher kennenzulernen." Die anderen nickten zustimmend.  
  
.  
  
In der nächsten Zeit würde ich hier, bei Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks und Bra leben. Ich verabschiedete mich von jedem. Mir fiel auf, dass alle Kämpfer einen sehr starken Händedruck hatten. Trunks und Son Goten schienen die besten Kumpels zu sein. Sie klatschten sich zum Abschied die Hände ab und unterhielten sich sowieso schon den ganzen Abend in so einer typischen Jungssprache. Son Goten wollte meine Hand gar nicht loslassen. Er blickte mich eine Zeit lang herausfordernd an, was ich aber nicht wirklich verstand. Nun standen nur noch wir fünf im Raum. "So Cinny, wir haben eine Art Gästeschlafzimmer für dich vorgesehen. So wie es aussieht hast du kein Gepäck bei dir..." Vegeta lachte kurz auf und fiel Bulma damit ins Wort: "Die erste Frau, die keine vier Koffer, wie du, mit sich rumschleppt." - "Genau!" Trunks stellte sich sofort auf Vegetas Seite. Bulma winkte ab, "Männer...", und richtete sich dann wieder an mich: "Also, du kannst Klamotten von mir bekommen. Dein Zimmer ist direkt neben dem von Trunks, deswegen denke ich doch mal, dass er so lieb ist und dich hochbringt. Ich, Vegeta und Bra, schlafen da drüben." ,sie deutete mit einem Finger in einen Gang, der aus dem Wohnzimmer hinausführte, "Falls du was brauchst, musste einfach nur klopfen, ok?" Ich nickte. Trunks allerdings schaute Bulma vorwurfsvoll an. "Ach und an mich kann sie sich wohl nicht wenden, wenn was ist, oder wie?" - "Du kennst doch die Frauen, die trauen uns in solchen Sachen nicht!" Bra mischte sich ein: "Ach was habe ich nur für seltsame Eltern... Gute Nacht Cinny! Und pass auf, dass Trunks nicht mitten in der Nacht zu dir ins Bett geschlichen kommt." Trunks funkelte sie böse an. Bulma beendete das Ganze jedoch. "So Bra, du solltest besser mal auf dein vorlautes Mundwerk achten. Vegeta, du kommst mit mir und euch beiden wünsche ich eine angenehme Nachtruhe." Nach einem 'Guten Nacht' machten sich jetzt alle auf den Weg zu ihren Schlafzimmern.  
  
Trunks führte mich die lange, geschwungene Treppe hinauf. Oben, direkt an der Innenterrasse lagen unsere Zimmer. Er schloss eine der Türen auf und gab mir eine Handgeste hineinzugehen. Ich betrat einen mittelgroßen Raum, mit einem Doppelbett, vielen kleinen und großen Schränken und einem riesigen Fenster, was die ganze Außenwand einnahm. Ich drehte mich wieder zu Trunks um. "Es ist toll!" - "Ja, ich würde auch sagen, dass man's hier aushalten kann. Es war ein schöner und langer Tag heut." Ich stimmte zu: "Mm. Ein wunderschöner Tag." Wir standen da und lächelten uns schweigend an. Ich bemerkte die missliche Lage und räusperte mich: "Äh, also, gute Nacht..." - "Ähm ja, schlaf gut... Und wie schon gesagt, ich bin direkt nebenan, falls was sein sollte, versteht sich... Morgen kannst du ausschlafen, werd ich jedenfalls machen" - "Ok..." - "Also schlaf gut" Er zwinkerte mir nochmal zu und schloss dann leise die Tür.  
  
.  
  
Ich atmete tief durch. Combi war schon im Wohnzimmer in der Jacke verschwunden. Er hat auch sehr müde ausgesehen. Ich hängte die Jacke über die Stuhllehne und ließ mich dann auf das große weiche Bett fallen. Oh Gott, war das ein Tag! Sehr anstrengend, aber trotzdem toller, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Bahamut ist nicht nochmal aufgetaucht. Ich hoffe doch, dass er nicht zu lange fortbleibt. Schließlich bin ich auf ihn angewiesen...  
  
Die Leute hier, sie sind alle so ungewohnt sympathisch. Na gut, alle bis auf Pan. Den ganzen Abend hatte sie mich nur wutig angestarrt. Bra und Marron sagten, ich solle so tun, als wäre Pan gar nicht da, sie einfach ignorieren. So hatte es Trunks ja auch gesagt. Trunks... in dieser Sache musste ich Pan jedoch recht geben. Ich konnte gut verstehen, warum sie ihn mag. Er ist wirklich ein klasse Kerl, das konnte ich nicht leugnen. Er ist nett, intelligent und stark. So wie sich ein Mädchen einen Freund wünscht. Allerdings kenne ich ihn erst zwei ganze Tage... Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube, dass ich sowieso keinen Freund will. Bisher waren Kerle, in meinen Augen, zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Viel Muskelmasse - eine Erbse als Gehirn. Also Machos usw. . Nur eben, Trunks ist anders, als ich ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, dachte ich das nicht. Aber, ich wäre schon froh, wenn ich es nur schaffe, ihn als guten Freund zu haben. Mehr nicht. Ich drehte mich zur Seite, in Richtung Fenster. Außerdem, wenn ich jetzt Interesse an Trunks zeige, hetze ich Pan ja nur noch mehr gegen mich auf. Und das wollte ich ganz und gar nicht... Und wenn einen Freund, dann Puffy... Wer weiß, wann ich ihn wiedersehe.  
  
In Gedanken wanderte ich zu den nächsten Tagen und stellte mir vor, was alles passieren könnte... Zu erschöpft mich noch auszuziehen, fiel ich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf...  
  
************** Merry X-Mas! ***************  
  
Ein Dankenschön an die wenigen Leser. (Soll nicht heißen, dass ich mich darüber nicht freu!).  
  
Weiß ja nicht, vielleicht geht es einigen anderen auch so, aber mitunter ist es schon deprimierend, wenn über der eigenen mittelmäßigen Geschichte eine Story mit 50 Reviews und mehr steht... Und noch dazu wenn's Yaoi is oder so (will damit keinen persönlich beleidigen!! Nicht falsch verstehen!) aber hier kann ich ja hinschreiben, dass ich persönlich Yaoi net mag. Was soll denn dann mal aus den restlich Saiyajins werden? Sterben die dann nicht früher oder später mal aus? Wär doch schade drum :)  
  
Fröhliche Weihnacht schon mal! Lynn 


	8. Part Eight Settle in Stage

Aloha!! Ich ma wieder. Meine Review Ansage vom letzten Mal hat wohl glei jeden abgeschreckt. null reviews mehr. Naja, ich will mich echt net beklagen, liegt vielleicht an den massig neuen Storys, die eingestellt wurden... oder eventuell an dem letzten banane Kapitel... help... ?( Moment, ich muss mich korrigieren, hab grade gemerkt, dass ich doch noch ä Review von SSJSweety bekommen hab! (danke!)  
  
Zum Kappi:  
  
Tja, ähm... Kann ehrlichgesagt nix riesiges dazu sagen... Ist eigentlich nur eine Art Einleitung in die weiteren Geschehnisse, also wieder mal etwas sinnlos. Aber lest selbst... Please reviewt. Hab mir vorgenommen in den 2stelligen Bereich zu kommen, okay? thx  
  
Part 8 "Settle in Stage"  
  
Etwas verwirrt und mit einem Herzflattern wachte ich auf. Wo bin ich? Ich schaute mich im Zimmer um und dachte angestrengt nach. Doch plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Erschrocken fuhr ich herum. "Cinny? Bist du schon wach?" Eine sanfte, jüngliche Stimme.  
  
Jetzt fiel mir alles wieder ein. Ich bin in der Capsule Corp., bei der Z- Gruppe. Besser gesagt, bei Vegetas Familie. Und diese Stimme gehörte Trunks, dem Sohn von Vegeta. Leise öffnete sich die Tür. Ich hatte vor lauter Nachdenken, vergessen zu antworten.  
  
"Na, bist doch schon wach! Guten Morgen!" - "Ja... Morgen!" Trunks musterte mich. "Hast du in deinen Klamotten geschlafen?" Jetzt fiel mir wieder ein, dass ich gestern zu müde war mich noch umzuziehen. "Mm. Ich war gestern doch ganz schön erschöpft." Trunks grinste mir entgegen.  
  
Er hatte heute andere Sachen an, als gestern. Statt der langen dunkelgrauen Trainingshose, trug er jetzt eine hellbraune ¾ Hose, die locker um seine Beine hing. Das schwarze Muskelshirt hatte er durch ein blaues T-Shirt ersetzt, welches in die Hose gezogen war. Sein Schwert hatte er abgelegt. Er sah direkt so aus, wie ein normaler Jugendlicher.  
  
Er stieß mich mit der Hand an und holte mich damit aus den Gedanken heraus. "Ich bin zwar auch gerade erst aufgestanden, aber ich denke schon, dass wir noch Frühstück bekommen." Wie spät war es eigentlich? Ich blickte in Richtung Wecker. 10.45Uhr. Ich hatte mir schon lange nicht mehr so viel Schlaf gegönnt. Als ich noch an der Uni war, hatte ich nie Zeit dafür gefunden. Ich sprang auf und schleuderte die Haare nach vorne. Sie zu kämmen, hatte ich jetzt keine Lust. Ich wollte Trunks schon nach draußen folgen, als mir aber noch Combi einfiel. Er musste noch in der Jacke sein. Aber soweit ich es erfühlen konnte, war die Tasche leer. Ist er etwa schon wach? "Cinny?" Trunks steckte seinen Kopf in die Tür. "Ich komme!" Ich ließ die Jacke fallen und rannte nach draußen.  
  
.  
  
Wir schlenderten die Treppe hinunter. Bulma hatte uns schon bemerkt. "Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ich hab schon gedacht, ihr wollt durchschlafen! Ach Trunks! Wie du wieder aussiehst!" Sie ging auf Trunks zu und zupfte ihm in den Haaren rum. Er ließ es nur ungern über sich ergehen. Schließlich wendete sich Bulma an mich: "Guten Morgen Cinny! Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen." Ich bejahte. Trunks blickte seine Mutter an: "Du hast uns doch bestimmt noch was vom Frühstück aufgehoben, oder?" - "Nein, ich hätte nichts für euch zum Frühstück, aber Combi werkelt schon die ganze Zeit in der Küche rum. Er sagte, dass es noch keinen Tag gegeben hat, wo er Cinny kein Frühstück gemacht hat, egal wie spät sie aufgestanden ist. Für dich, Trunks, hat er bestimmt auch noch was übrig." .- "Wie bitte? Combi macht Frühstück? Also ich meine... er ist doch ein Computer und kein Hausmädchen!" Ich lachte. "Also ich find's gar nicht mal so schlimm! Er macht das ja freiwillig. Warum sollte ich ihn also aufhalten?" Trunks schaute etwas neidisch. "Warum hab ich nicht auch so einen genialen Allzweck - Computer?"  
  
.  
  
Er führte mich in die Küche. Sie war, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Räumen, relativ klein. Unter dem Fenster, stand ein halbrunder Tisch, an dem wir uns, nachdem Combi mich überschwenglich begrüßt hatte, setzten. Die Stühle fand ich lustig. Sie waren aus einem grauen Gummizeug, eine Art Latex. Wegen ihrer Elastizität, konnte man auf ihnen hin und her wippen. Combi trug uns, wie ich es gewöhnt war, frische Brötchen und jede Menge anderes Zeugs auf einem Tablett herbei. "Übrigens, Bahamut ist auch wieder da." Er deutete mit dem Finger aus dem Fenster. "Bra hat sich ganz schön gefreut, als er kam. Jetzt ist sie mit ihm draußen und führt irgendwelche Tests an ihm durch." - "Typisch Bra!" äußerte sich Trunks.  
  
Combi schwirrte wieder ab und begann aufzuwaschen. Ich hatte keinen großen Hunger, aber Trunks schien es sichtlich zu schmecken. "Hey, das ist das beste Frühstück, was ich je zu mir genommen hab. Bisher dachte ich immer, dass ChiChi am besten kocht. Die wird sich freuen, dass mal jemand ihre Leidenschaft zum Kochen teilt." Combi blickte geschmeichelt zu Boden. Dann wendete sich Trunks wieder an mich: "Cinny, ich denke mal, dass du deine Forschungen hier weit vorantreiben kannst. Wahrscheinlich wird dir auch nichts im Weg stehen. Zurzeit ist es friedlich auf der Erde. Im Universum dürfte auch alles klar sein, sonst hätte Dende oder Meister Kaio schon längst etwas gemeldet." - "Kann ich das so verstehen, dass dennoch jeden Tag was passieren könnte? Ich mein, ich kenne ja eigentlich jeden eurer großen Feinde. Und die tauchten ja auch alle ziemlich plötzlich auf." Trunks nickte wehmütig. "Ja, es kann jederzeit irgendetwas Schreckliches geschehen. Das können wir nicht verhindern, leider. Aber trotzdem glaube ich nicht, dass jetzt etwas auf uns zu kommt. Du kannst deine Nachforschungen ruhig angehen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ich dir in der Zeit, bis es Mittagessen gibt, erstmal das Grundstück zeige. Das du dich zurechtfindest, versteht sich. Ok?" - "Gut. Das wäre super!" - "Schön. Und nach dem Essen denke ich, dass Mutter dich in Anspruch nimmt. Sie wird dir ihr Labor und die Werkstatt zeigen wollen. Um das alles zu betrachten, wirst du garantiert den ganzen Tag brauchen."  
  
Innerlich jubelte ich. Das ganze Wissenschaftszeug von Bulma interessierte mich brennend. "Genial! Da freu ich mich echt drauf!" - "Konnte ich mir schon denken. Nun gut, ich würde sagen, dass wir dann mal los machen. Ich hab nur noch eine knappe Stunde, dir alles zu zeigen. Punkt 12 gibt es bei uns Mittag." - "In Ordnung." Wir standen auf. "Willst du mitkommen, Combi?" - "Aber klar doch! Ich muss doch auch wissen, wo alles ist."  
  
.  
  
Als wir aus der Haustür heraustraten, wurden wir auch schon von Bra begrüßt: "Hallo ihr zwei! ...Cinny?" - "Ja" - "Hat Trunks dich in Ruhe gelassen? Oder... wie war eure Nacht zu zweit? Hä?" Bra grinste uns herausfordernd an. Ich wusste nicht so direkt, was ich darauf antworten sollte. Verstohlen blickte ich zu Trunks. Sein Blick war ziemlich ernst, er suchte nach passenden Worten. "Bra... Du solltest darauf achten, was du sagst. Wie sollte die Nacht schon gewesen sein? Wir haben geschlafen. Und zwar beide in unseren eigenen Betten und Zimmern." Bra grinste immer noch, ließ dann aber glücklicherweise von uns ab. Nun kam auch Bahamut freudig auf uns zu. Er versuchte mir das Gesicht abzuschlecken. Ich wehrte mich jedoch dagegen, dass seine Zunge zu nah an meinen Kopf herankam. Trunks lachte. Ich tätschelte Bahamut den Hals, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Dann hörten wir von hinten Bra rufen: "Bahi! Kommst du? Wir sind doch noch nicht mit den Tests fertig!" Bahamut gehorchte und wendete sich von uns ab. "So gut, dann können wir ja auch gehen." Trunks machte eine herausfordernde Bewegung mit dem Kopf in Richtung Garten.  
  
Wir liefen durch riesige Blumenbeete. Die Blüten strahlten in den leuchtendsten Farben um die Wette. "Der Garten hier hatte eigentlich meinen Großeltern gehört, aber nachdem sie von hier weggezogen sind, hatte sich keiner mehr darum gekümmert. Irgendwann jedoch hielt Bulma es nicht mehr aus. Sie meinte, dass dieser verkümmerte Garten die Capsule Corp. schädigt. Kurzerhand befahl sie mir und Bra, ihn wieder in Schwung zu bringen. So richtig hatte uns das natürlich nicht gepasst. Ich verlor dadurch wertvolle Trainingszeit und Bra hatte auch besseres zu tun, als einen Garten herzurichten. Für meinen Vater war es eine Schande, dass sein Sohn auf dem Boden rumkraxeln muss." Ich wusste nicht, was daran so schlimm war. Aber wahrscheinlich findet er Gartenarbeit für einen Kämpfer beschämend. Vermutlich denkt jeder Kämpfer so über normale Hausarbeit. "Also ich finde, dass sich die Zeit gelohnt hat. Sieht doch klasse aus hier!" - "Wie du meinst..."  
  
Wir gingen weiter. Combi hatte ich aufgetragen, einen genauen Plan des Gebietes, auf der Festplatte, anzulegen. Trunks zeigte mir wirklich jeden Winkel des Grundstücks: alte und neue Lagerhallen, wo die ganzen Kapseln aufbewahrt werden, und das waren nicht gerade wenig; die große Turnhalle, die für das Krafttraining genutzt wird und auch die speziellen Trainingskapseln, welche außerhalb des Hauses standen. Er erklärte mir, dass er und sein Vater eigentlich nur in solchen Kapseln trainieren. Es wäre effektiver, da darin die Schwerkraft extrem erhöht werden kann.  
  
Wir wollten uns schon auf den Weg zurück zum Haus machen, da es bald 12Uhr war. Doch plötzlich piepte etwas. Es kam aus Trunks Hosentasche. Ich konnte mir schon denken, dass es ein Telloop war. Das sind Handys der modernen Art. Zu Beginn sind auch so groß wie normale Handys, aber sobald man angefunkt wird, vergrößern die Teile sich und haben dann ungefähr die Größe eines Laptops. Ich habe auch einen, allerdings nur als Programm auf Combis Festplatte gespeichert.  
  
"Wer will denn jetzt was von mir?" Trunks holte den Telloop heraus und schon öffnete sich der Bildschirm: Son Goten. "Hi Trunks, ich... oh! Hallo Cinny!" Ich hatte mich auf Zehenspitzen gestellt, um über Trunks' Schulter etwas sehen zu können. Trunks grinste Son Goten entgegen. "Hättest nicht erwartet, dass Cinny auch da ist, nich?" Son Goten verdrehte die Augen. Ich verstand das zwar nicht, aber mischte mich auch nicht ein. "Nun Trunks, die Sache ist die: Ich wollte..." Er wurde wieder unterbrochen, und zwar von Marron, der Tochter von Krillin und C18. "Cinny! Ich habe gehört, dass du auch anwesend bist! ... Ach, hallo Trunks!..."  
  
Trunks fragte verwundert: "Was machst du denn bei Son Goten?" Son Goten antwortete an Marrons Stelle etwas mürrisch: "Unsere Eltern hatten den genialen Einfall, mal wieder einen Tag unter alten Freunden zu verbringen." - "Ach Son Goten! Ich find's schön, dass unsere Eltern so gut befreundet sind. Na gut, ist ja auch egal jetzt. Cinny, ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich dir demnächst vielleicht die Stadt zeigen könnte. Ich wollte mich sowieso mal mit dir unterhalten, aber allein. Unter Mädchen, verstehst?" Ich freute mich, dass sie mir das anbot: "Ja gerne doch Marron!" Son Goten mischte sich ein: "Warum wollt ihr alleine gehen?" Marron seufzte laut: "Ganz einfach! Weil ihr Kerle zu deppend seid und da sowieso nicht mitreden könnt, kapiert?" Trunks lächelte verschmitzt: "Ach so ist das! Du willst dich also mit Cinny über uns unterhalten - und da ist es ja logisch, dass wir Jungs nicht dabei sein dürfen..." Ich fände es eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht, mich mit Marron über Jungs zu unterhalten. Vorallem, weil sie so alt ist wie ich. Marron schwieg eine Sekunde und meinte dann: "Ja... könnte schon sein, dass ich das vorhabe. Aber was geht's dich an?" - "Na hör mal! Ich habe ja wohl ein Recht darauf, zu wissen, was hinter meinem Rücken über mich erzählt wird!" Ich beschwichtigte das Ganze: "Ach komm schon, Trunks! Unterhältst du dich mit Son Goten denn nie über Mädchen, die euch gefallen?"  
  
Trunks lächelte daraufhin. Ich erwiderte das Lächeln, allerdings fragte ich mich im Hintergedanken, ob ich nicht zu viel gesagt habe. Jungs denken sich bei sowas meist mehr, als überhaupt ist. So ist es mir jedenfalls ständig widerfahren. "Und außerdem hat Son Goten dich doch eigentlich angefunkt, um dich was zu fragen - nicht Marron. Also..." Ich schaute zu Son Goten.  
  
"Danke, dass du mir wieder Wort verschafft hast, Cinny! Trunks, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du morgen mit mir angeln gehst. Mein Vater und Krillin wollen auch mitgehen. Und mir ist mal aufgefallen, dass wir sowieso schon lange nicht mehr zusammen angeln waren." Trunks schien der Vorschlag zu gefallen. "Son Goten, das ist eine klasse Idee! Sag mal, kann Cinny mit?" - "Aber klar doch! Ich hätte sie eh noch gefragt!" Ich schaute die beiden an. "Das muss doch nicht sein... Ich will euch schließlich nicht auf die Nerven fallen..." - "Ach Cinny! Mir kannst du schon mal gar nicht auf die Nerven gehen, weil ich dich noch nicht mal richtig kenne und Trunks hat auch null Problem damit, sonst hätte er ja nicht von sich aus gefragt." Trunks stieß mich mit dem Ellenbogen an. "Siehste!" Son Goten ergriff wieder das Wort: "Also ist das jetzt abgemacht? Morgen Nachmittag am See?" Trunks nickte: "Klar! Aber wir müssen jetzt Schluss machen. Mittag ist bestimmt schon fertig. Wir sehen uns dann morgen." - "Äh, Cinny! Ich melde mich dann nochmal bei dir, ok?", konnte ich Marron noch aus dem Hintergrund rufen hören. "Klar doch..." Mit einem kurzen Wink hatten sich dann alle verabschiedet und Trunks steckte seinen Telloop zurück in die Tasche.  
  
.  
  
"Das Essen schmeckt wunderbar!" Combi hatte das Mittagessen heute früh schon vorbereitet und Bulma staunte nicht schlecht über seine Kochkünste. Wir hatten es gerade noch rechtzeitig geschafft, zum Essen zu kommen. Trunks hatte gesagt, dass seine Eltern in Sachen Pünktlichkeit ziemlich streng sind.  
  
Nun saßen wir alle fünf, also Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, Trunks und ich, am Wohnzimmertisch und ließen es uns schmecken. Trunks erzählte, dass wir morgen angeln gehen würden und das ich irgendwann mit Marron in die Stadt gehe. Vegeta meckerte rum, dass Trunks da einen Tag nicht trainieren würde. Aber Bulma fand die Idee gut: "Vegeta! Es ist doch gut wenn unser Sohn auch mal was anderes macht! Du zwingst ihn ja jeden Tag dazu, zu trainieren! Irgendwann ist es mal zu viel des Guten!" Vegeta sah ziemlich stinkig aus: "Ach, macht doch was ihr wollt! Bin ja nicht ich, der zum Schwächling wird." Ich saß nur schweigsam da, zwar konnte ich Vegetas Meinung nicht teilen, war aber dennoch nur Gast. In persönliche Familiensachen mischte ich mich nicht ein. "Jetzt übertreibst du aber Vegeta! Nur weil er einen Tag nicht trainiert, wird er doch nicht gleich zum Schwächling! Du weißt genau, dass Trunks sein Training mit dir sehr ernst nimmt - im Gegensatz zu manch anderen. Du solltest stolz auf ihn sein!" Daraufhin schwieg Vegeta kurz, vielleicht denkt er drüber nach. Trunks' Verhalten verwunderte mich allerdings. Er verteidigte sich gar nicht, sagte kein Wort. Sondern hielt schweigend den Kopf über den Teller gesenkt. Ich hätte an seiner Stelle schon längst meine Meinung gesagt... Zumindest meinem eigenen Vater gegenüber...  
  
Kurz schoss mir die Frage durch den Kopf, ob ich vielleicht zu verwöhnt bin. Eher unwahrscheinlich. Trunks scheint einfach nur zuviel Respekt vor seinem Vater zu haben. Aber vielleicht ist das ja ganz gut so... "Ist ja gut, reg dich ab! Er muss ja wissen, was aus ihm wird. Bulma, jetzt erzähl den beiden lieber, dass der Alte angerufen hat." Vegeta wollte vom Thema ablenken, fiel mir auf... Bulma schaute Vegeta scharf an. "Der Alte hat einen Namen und zwar Muten Roshi! ...Trotzdem danke, dass du mich dran erinnert hast." Trunks richtete seinen Blick wieder nach oben.  
  
Muten Roshi ist, glaube ich, der Meistertrainer von Son Goku und Krillin. Bulma wendete sich an mich: "Ja, Muten Roshi hat angerufen... Der Name sagt dir doch was, oder?" - "Ja klar." - "Gut. Also er hat uns, Son Gokus gesamte Family und noch ein paar andere zu sich auf die Insel eingeladen. Vorallem aber, weil er dich kennenlernen will." - "Cool!" Ich freute mich, dass wirklich alle mich kennenlernen wollten. "Na ist doch klasse, Cinny! So können wir nochmal über deinen heißgeliebten Ozean fliegen." Trunks hatte recht. Den Ozean fand ich wirklich toll. Bra zog einen Terminplaner aus ihrer Tasche und fragte: "Mutter, für wann hat er uns denn eingeladen? Ich muss das genau wissen, damit ich es einplanen kann." Ich schaute verwundert zu Bra. Sie hatte tatsächlich einen Terminplaner in der Hand. Ich mein, sie ist erst 12! Ich hatte noch nie einen benutzt, auch nicht, wo ich noch an der Uni war. "Ach Bra, Schätzchen! Warum hast du nur immer so viel zu tun! Du solltest dich mal mit Dingen beschäftigen, die andere Mädchen in deinem Alter tun." - "Ja, ja Mutti! Wie oft willst du mir das noch erzählen! Wann fliegen wir denn nun zu Muten Roshi?" Vegeta antwortete genervt: "In genau vier Wochen. Das du immer so drum herum reden musst, Bulma!"  
  
Ich musste zugeben, dass ich da auch nicht anders war und verteidigte Bulma: "Ich glaube, dass das bei fast jeder Frau so ist. Und Männer haben auch ihre Schwächen, zum Beispiel, ihre Rechthaberei..." Vegeta schnaubte, schwieg dann aber und drehte sich zur Seite. Ihm schien nichts mehr einzufallen,. Bulma konnte sich ein triumphierendes Lachen nicht unterdrücken...  
  
.  
  
Der Nachmittag verging, wie im Fluge. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit bei Bulma, im Labor, verbracht. So wie Trunks es vorhergesagt hatte, brauchte ich ewig um alles zu betrachten. Das Labor nahm den stolzen Platz, eines kleinen Fußballfeldes ein. So viele Computer und Maschinen auf einem Haufen hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Und jedes Teil hatte eine andere Wirkungs- und Funktionsweise. Bulma schlug vor, mir alles zu zeigen. Darüber freute ich mich natürlich. Allerdings bemerkte ich gleich nach dem ersten Tag, dass es noch eine Ewigkeit dauern kann, bis ich alles gesehen und komplett verstanden hab. Das war selbst mir zu hoch, obwohl ich eigentlich immer dachte, dass ich in Sachen Technik schon einiges an Erfahrung hab...  
  
Nun lag ich zum zweiten Mal in diesem Bett. Ich war schon dabei einzuschlafen, als ich aber draußen, im Gang, noch jemanden hörte. Das musste Trunks sein. Ich hatte ihn heute nicht nochmal gesehen, da Vegeta gleich nach dem Mittagessen mit dem Training anfing. Ich konnte hören, wie er sein Zimmer nebenan betrat und sich aufs Bett fallen ließ. Dann gab er keinen Mucks mehr von sich. Wahrscheinlich war er sehr erschöpft. Sein Vater musste ihn hart rangenommen haben...  
  
Please reviewt. Hab mir vorgenommen in den 2stelligen Bereich zu kommen, okay?  
  
So, das neunte Kapitel lässt net lang auf sich warten. Und da wird's dann auch endlich mal interessant. Zu gut deutsch: Es passiert mal was, auch wenn's nicht brutal ist... in die Sache muss i mich noch reinfitzen...  
  
thx Lynn 


	9. Part Nine Things at the Lake

Okay! Hier ist das 9. Kapitel der ganzen Sache! Gut, es passiert mal im entferntesten Sinne etwas von einer Handlung, die aber wiederum erst im 10.Kapitel fortgesetzt wird, aber erst mal egal.  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
Part 9 "Things at the Lake"  
  
Ich war vor den anderen auf und half Combi, der immer als erstes aufsteht, in der Küche mit dem Frühstück. Danach ging ich kurz nach draußen und hielt nach Bahamut Ausschau. Er musste mich heute zu diesem See fliegen. Trunks sagte zwar, dass er kein Problem darin sehe, mich zu tragen, trotzdem kam es mir irgendwie albern vor, von einem Jungen getragen zu werden, wenn ich doch einen Drachen dafür hatte, der eh nix besseres zu tun hat, als faul in der Sonne herumzuliegen...  
  
Da war Bahamut ja! Zusammengerollt lag er an der Hauswand und schlief, wie ich es mir gedacht hatte. Ich weckte ihn und stellte ihm seinen Gemüsesalat, den ich zubereitet hatte, vor die Nase. Er gab ein lautes Gähnen von sich, machte sich jedoch gleich daran, den Salat zu verspeisen. Als ich wieder ins Haus kam, waren die anderen schon wach und saßen am Tisch. Combi bediente sie gerade. Ich gesellte mich dazu.  
  
Trunks begrüßte mich freudig: "Morgen! Bist ja heute schon wach!" - "Ja, konnte nicht mehr schlafen." Er war putzmunter, obwohl er gestern so einen langen Tag hatte... Bulma wollte wissen, für wann wir uns mit Son Goten verabredet hatten. "Wir haben uns keine genaue Zeit ausgemacht, aber wir werden nach dem Mittagessen gleich losmachen... Cinny? Ist Bahamut da?" - "Jepp." Bulma starrte mich verwundert an: "Trunks hatte doch gesagt, dass er dich tragen würde?" Ich räusperte mich... "Ja Mutter, ich hatte eigentlich vor sie zu tragen, aber sie will ja nicht..." Entgeistert blickte Bulma mich an und rückte dann zu mir heran. Sie flüsterte mir ins Ohr: "Also ich an deiner Stelle würde mir das nicht entgehen lassen. Es ist immer ne tolle Sache von einem starken Mann getragen zu werden..." Vegeta hatte bisher noch kein Wort gesagt, mischte sich jetzt aber mit ein: "Lasst sie doch! Sie fühlt sich nun mal auf dem Rücken von diesem Drachens wohler... Ich glaube nicht, dass du", er nickte Trunks zu, "und Cinny schon soviel Vertrauen zueinander habt."  
  
Während seiner Rede war er aufgestanden. Er wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum. Wir schauten ihm verblüfft nach. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Vegeta sowas 'emotionales' sagen kann...  
  
.  
  
Wir standen schon an der Haustür und wollten losfliegen, Bulma kam aber noch gerannt und hielt mir einen Korb entgegen. "Hier ist noch ein bisschen zu Essen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ihr bis zum Abend am Teich sein werdet." Ich nahm den Korb und band ihn mit einem Band um Bahamuts Hals. "Danke Mutter! Können wir bestimmt gebrauchen." - "Wusste ich doch! Schönen Tag, wünsch ich euch!" Ich hatte mich inzwischen auf Bahamuts Rücken geschwungen. "Bis dann!" Trunks schwebte schon über dem Boden. Bahamut hob auch ab. "Fliegt schön langsam, okay?" - "Klar doch!" Trunks hob zwei Finger an die Stirn, als Abschiedsgruß. Diese Handgeste machte er des Öfteren, wenn er sich verabschiedet. Sie gefiel mir, auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise...  
  
.  
  
Bahamut wollte mal wieder der Beste sein und sauste immer wieder an Trunks vorbei, der das Ganze belächelte. Ich hatte Probleme damit, Bahamut im Zaum zu halten. Langsam wurde es mir dann aber doch zu bunt, da er meine Befehle vollkommen missachtete. Ich zog mit mehr Kraft, als sonst, an seinem Flügelansatz und brachte ihn damit zum stehen. Trunks hielt auch an. Bahamut drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und schaute mich fragend an. "Bahamut, was ist denn nur los mit dir? So hast du dich ja noch nie benommen! Du fliegst wie irre!" Bahamuts aufgesetzter Hündchenblick nützte jetzt nichts mehr. Trunks kam rangeflogen und klopfte Bahamut den Hals. "Cinny, ist doch klar, warum er sich so benimmt! Früher, wo du uns noch nicht persönlich kanntest, war er der Schnellste, Tollste und Beste. Und jetzt auf einmal, gibt es welche, die genauso schnell sind wie er. Er versucht dich zu beeindrucken, verstehst?" Ich schaute Trunks, dann Bahamut an. Stimmt das, was Trunks vermutet? Denkt Bahamut wirklich so? "Ist das richtig, was Trunks da sagt, Bahamut?" Er nickte schwerfällig... Ich konnte nur lachen. "Ach du Spinner! Du weißt doch, dass ich dich am liebsten von allen hab! Mich nimmt dir keiner weg! Keiner!" Das 'keiner' betonte ich sehr stark. Was wollte ich damit bezwecken? Ich weiß es nicht genau...  
  
.  
  
"Da unten ist der See! Siehst du ihn?" - "Ja, die anderen scheinen auch schon da zu sein!" Trunks ging in den Sinkflug über. Unter uns erstreckte sich ein riesiger See, umgeben von Wiese, mit vereinzelten Bäumen. Direkt in der Mitte, befand sich eine kleine Insel. Ein sehr großer Baum stand darauf, er überragte alle anderen. Wir landeten am Rand des Sees. Krillin, Son Goku und Son Goten waren tatsächlich schon da.  
  
Son Goten kam halb rennend auf uns zu. "Hallöchen! Schön, dass du doch noch mitgekommen bist, Cinny!" Er lachte mir entgegen. An Trunks gerichtet, sagte er: "Na komm! Die Fische warten nicht auf uns." - "Ich angel doch nicht mit ner normalen Angel. Ich muss mir noch einen geeigneten Stab suchen." - "Ja, ja, aber beeil dich! Wir sind schließlich nicht zum basteln hier. Wir sind drüben bei Vater und Krillin, kommst du gleich mit mir mit Cinny?" Ich nickte. Son Goku und Krillin lagen ein paar Meter weiter drüben unter einer Baumgruppe. Ich setzte mich zu den beiden. "Hi!" Krillin begrüßte mich: "Hallo Cinny! Bist ja doch gekommen." Son Goku kam etwas näher heran und flüsterte: "Weißt du, Son Goten hatte schon Angst, dass du nicht kommst..." Ich schluckte. "Ach echt?" Ich schaute zu Son Goten. Er werkelte an seiner Angel rum und hatte nichts mitbekommen. "Ja, echt! Du hättest ihn heut beim Frühstück mal hören sollen! So aufgedreht hab ich ihn noch nie erlebt." Son Goku tat so, als wäre nichts gewesen, als Son Goten sich neben mich setzte. Ich schaute ihn an und er lächelte mir entgegen. Gedanklich sagte ich zu mir: 'Ach herrje!'.  
  
Er wendete sich um und hielt nach Trunks Ausschau. "Sag mal, wo bleibt der denn? Braucht der denn so lange, einen Stock zu finden?" Ich blickte mich auch um. Da hinten war er und brach gerade einen langen dünnen Ast von einem Baum ab. Mich interessierte, was Trunks da trieb. "Son Goten, was macht er da eigentlich?" Son Goten lachte: "Weißt du Cinny, ihm ist es zu simpel, Fische mit einer Angel zu fangen. Er macht sich sowas wie einen Sperr, mit dem er dann die Fische aufspießt, verstehst?" - "Ja, aber heutzutage ist so ne Art Fische zu fangen, doch ziemlich veraltet, oder?" Son Goten nickte: "Mm. Mir kommt es manchmal echt so vor, als ob er noch im Mittelalter lebt, obwohl er eigentlich in der modernsten Familie von allen aufwächst." Ich fragte Son Goten, warum Trunks denn nicht einfach sein Schwert dazu nimmt. "Das ist noch so ne Macke von ihm, ich hatte es ihm auch schon mal vorgeschlagen. Allerdings meinte er nur, dass dieses Schwert nur das Blut von Feinden berührt. Mit anderen Worten, er tötet keine Wesen damit, die ihn nicht auch umbringen wollen." Skeptisch blickte ich in Trunks' Richtung, der gerade dabei war, an einem Stein für die Spitze des Speers rumzuschlagen. "Oh ha. Komische Einstellung." - "Sag ich doch", meinte Son Goten stolz. Krillin döste derweil unter einer Art Fischerhut vor sich hin und Son Goku schien echt zu pennen. Jedenfalls gab er solche grunzigen Laute von sich...  
  
"Na, haste's endlich geschafft?" Son Goten stand auf und vor mir konnte ich nur Trunks Beine sehen, weil ich ja am Boden saß. "Ja, ja. Hat doch nicht lang gedauert. Und außerdem haben wir ja noch den ganzen Tag Zeit, oder etwa nicht? Kommst du gleich mit ins Wasser, Son Goten? Ich mein, ich muss ja sowieso rein." - "Na klar! Ne kleine Erfrischung tut doch immer gut!" Ich war inzwischen auch aufgestanden. Son Goten wendete sich an mich: "Kommste auch mit, Cinny?" Die Jungs schauten mich erwartungsvoll an. Doch ich wehrte , heftig mit den Händen winkend, ab. "Ne, ne. Macht nur, ihr zwei..." - "Ach komm schon! Oder hast du etwa Angst vor uns?" Trunks legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter, was mich ein wenig zusammenzucken ließ. "Lass sie nur. Wir haben ja noch genug Zeit für sowas. Sie ist doch nun erstmal den dritten Tag bei uns." Er lächelte mich an. Das Jungs einen immer angrinsen müssen...Son Goten zuckte mit den Achseln. "Na gut."  
  
Trunks bohrte den Sperr in den weichen Erdboden. Er nahm sein Schwert ab und lehnte es sorgsam gegen einen Baumstumpf. Dann begann er damit, seine Jacke auszuziehen. Son Goten tat es ihm gleich und machte sich auch daran, an seinem T-Shirt rumzufummeln. Mein Mund öffnete sich. Die ziehen sich doch tatsächlich vor mir aus! Oh Gott Cinny! Jetz beruhige dich erstmal! Das sind nunmal Jungs, und wenn die baden wollen, müssen sie sich ja die Oberteile ausziehen... Und da standen sie vor mir, mit freiem Blick auf ihre Oberkörper. Und, oh mein Gott, solche Bodies hatte ich noch nie zu vor gesehen. Jeder einzelne Muskel wetteiferte mit den anderen. Sie trotzten nur so vor Kraft... Andere Kerle mit so vielen Muskeln, fand ich immer eklig. Aber bei den beiden... Es sah alles verdammt gut aus... Unwillkürlich hielt ich mir die Hand vor den Mund. Meine Augen wurden immer größer. Als die Jungs meinen erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck sahen, feixten sie sich gegenseitig stolz an. Mit weichen Knien, stolperte ich ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Mein Gesicht feuerte, ich musste ziemlich rot sein. Eine Sekunde lang fragte ich mich, wie sich wohl die Haut von denen anfühlte... Son Goten brach das Schweigen grinsend: "Na, wie gefallen wir dir?" Ich schluckte heftig. Trunks aber, stieß Son Goten mit dem Ellenbogen an und schüttelte den Kopf. Son Goten verdrehte die Augen. "Du bist ein Spielverderber Trunks..." Ihm schien das jedoch egal zu sein.  
  
"Und Cinny, was machst du jetzt? Ich glaube nicht, dass Son Goku und Krillin heute sehr aufnahmefähig sind..." Skeptisch warf er den beiden einen Blick zu. "Ach, ich... ich werd versuchen, Combi rauszukriegen... bissel forschen, weißt..." Ich konnte nicht richtig sprechen, mein Blick haftete noch immer an den imposanten Muskelbergen und ich hoffte, dass Trunks jetzt nicht noch näher rankommt, als er schon ist... "Mach das, mach das... Du weißt ja, wo wir sind." Ich nickte. Son Goten sprintete schon in Richtung Wasser, Trunks schnappte sich noch seinen Sperr und rannte ihm dann hinterher. Ich schaute ihnen, wie versteinert, nach, bis sie mit einem Kopfsprung ganz in den Tiefen des Sees verschwunden waren.  
  
Tief und erleichtert atmete ich durch. Langsam ließ ich mich zurück auf die Wiese sinken. Hätten die beiden noch ein Stück länger vor mir gestanden, wäre ich wahrscheinlich vor ihnen zusammengeklappt. Diese Jungs, diese Muskeln, diese Kraft... Ein anderes Mädchen würde garantiert nur zugern mit mir tauschen. Das mussten doch richtige Weiberschwärme sein... Oh la la!  
  
.  
  
"Nun gut... Ich hab auch noch andere Dinge zu erledigen, als attraktiven Jungs hinterher zu schauen..." Ich führe gerne Selbstgespräche, vor allem aber, wenn ich nervös bin. Ich zog meine Jacke aus und klopfte zweimal vorsichtig gegen Combis Tasche. Nach dem Vorfall mit Trunks, hatte Combi darauf bestanden, dass ,wenn was sein sollte, sachte angeklopft werden solle. Langsam glitt das kleine Metallplättchen heraus und maximierte sich mit einem 'Blub' zu Combis normaler Größe. "Hast du irgendwas besonderes vor, weil du mich weckst?", gähnte er. "Vergiss nicht Combi! Wir sind hier schließlich nicht aus reinem Vergnügen! Ich muss weiterstudieren. Und ohne dich schaffe ich das doch nicht." Combi reckte seine dünnen Metallärmchen in die Höhe und gähnte nochmal extrem laut. "Psst Combi!" Ich machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass Son Goku und Krillin dabei waren, zu pennen. Combi nickte. "In Ordnung, ich werde leise gähnen... Also, naja gut...", Combi drehte sich nach allen Seiten um, "... ich würde sagen, dass wir das Landschaftsbild erkunden können. Und dann könnte ich auch noch ein paar Materialproben vom Erdboden und vom Wasser nehmen..." - "Äh... Tschuldige, wenn ich dich unterbreche... aber zu was brauchst du diese Proben? Ich mein, ich studiere die Z-Gruppe... nicht das biologische Zeug..." Combi schaute mich etwas genervt an: "Oh Cinny! Wer ist hier der Klügere von uns? Ich oder ich? Na also... Lass mich nur machen! Die Erd- und Wasserstruktur kann sich durchaus auf den Körper und auf die Kraft einer Person auswirken. Und wenn diese Strukturen hier anders sind, als bei uns zu Hause, kann das bis zu zehn Prozent Verringerung oder Erhöhung der Schwerkraft bedeuten. Somit wird dann auch die Körperbelastung beansprucht. Kapiert?" - "Ja, ja! Schon verstanden! So dumm bin ich ja nun auch nicht. Mach nur, was du für richtig hältst."  
  
Triumphierend nickte Combi und machte sich auch schon daran, im Erdboden herumzuwühlen. Ich saß nur da und schaute ihm zu, wie er vor meiner Nase hin und her glitt. Combi arbeitete fleißig. Sein Computergesicht war verschwunden, statt dessen schwirrten die verschiedensten Zahlen und Daten über den Bildschirm. Ich stützte meinen Kopf auf die Hände und schaute auf den See hinaus. Trunks und Son Goten amüsierten sich prächtig. Sie hechteten durchs Wasser und trainierten nebenbei ein wenig. Jedenfalls sah es so aus...  
  
"Cinny! Hey! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Combi schwebte vor mir und schrie mich förmlich an: "Na sag mal! Erst weckst du mich und dann sitzt du da und schaust in der Weltgeschichte rum! Von wegen 'wir müssen weiter studieren'!" Ich konnte es partout nicht leiden, wenn mich jemand nachäfft... Mit erbostem Blick stand ich auf. "Ach ja?! Wer pennt denn hier die ganze Zeit in meiner Jacke?! Ich oder du?" - "Aber natürlich! Am besten alles wieder auf mich schieben! Der Computer ist es ja nur, auf dem dein ganzer Speicherkram abgelagert wird, da du ja dazu nicht fähig bist!" - "Also bitte! Durch wen bist du ein lebendiges Wesen geworden?! Wer hat dich erbaut?! Wer hat dir Gefühle verpasst, dass du dich jetzt zum Beispiel streiten kannst?! Hä? War ich das oder etwa der liebe Gott?" Combi schwebte jetzt in Kopfhöhe und sah mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an: "Hab ich dich drum gebeten, mich zu bauen und mir Gefühle einzupflanzen?! Nein, hab ich nicht!! Wenn du außerdem nicht immer gleich so in die Luft gehen würdest, würden wir uns jetzt gar nicht streiten!" - "Ach ja? Wer geht denn hier in die Luft?!" - "Du siehst alles immer viel zu ernst, Cinny! Manchmal glaube ich wirklich, dass es mir in der Computerfabrik besser ergangen wäre!"  
  
Ein wenig entsetzt und auch enttäuscht starrte ich ihn an. Ich wusste nicht wirklich was ich darauf sagen sollte. "So, denkst du das? Dann geh doch zurück! Aber frag ja nicht, ob ich dich hin kutschiere!"  
  
Eingeschnappt wendete ich mich ab und ging ein paar Schritte, um nach Bahamut Ausschau zu halten. Hinter mir konnte ich noch das stinkige Fluchen von Combi hören. Ich machte mir nicht allzu viel daraus. Wir hatten uns öfters in den Haaren. Wahrscheinlich gehört das zu einer Freundschaft dazu. "Bahamut! Sag mal, wo bist du denn?" Ich rief nach ihm, bekam aber keine Antwort. "Der hat sich doch tatsächlich verdrückt! Darf doch nicht wahr sein!" Ich ließ meinen Blick nochmal über den See schweifen, doch ich konnte nur Trunks und Son Goten, Son Goku und Krillin, die nichts von dem Streit mitbekommen hatten - jedenfalls schliefen sie noch, sowie den großen Baum und einen leeren Himmel sehen. Kein Bahamut...  
  
.  
  
Am anderen Ufer des Sees fiel mir ein kleines Waldstück auf. Es war nicht sehr groß... aber was war das? Täuscht das nur, oder ist dort ein Funkeln? Ich kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. Eindeutig! Da ist etwas... etwas, was glitzert! Von hier aus konnte ich nicht erkennen, was es war. Eigentlich wollte ich es nicht, aber in mir stieg die Neugierde auf... Ich drehte mich um und ging wieder zurück. Nachdem ich meine Jacke geschnappt hatte, wollte ich auch schon los, ich hatte ja eh nichts Besseres zu tun. Dennoch drehte ich mich nochmal nach Combi um. Ich überlegte, ob ich ihn fragen sollte, ob er mit will. 'Ach scheiß drauf!', dachte ich mir. Er hockte am Boden, mit verschränkten Armen, zog ein mieses Gesicht und tat so, als wäre ich nicht da. Wenn er nicht will... Der bockt sich auch wieder aus...  
  
Langsam ging ich um den See herum, auf das Waldstück zu. Eigentlich hätte ich rennen können, mir war aber nicht danach, Son Gotens und Trunks' Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Also ging ich, trüglich forschend, am Rand des Sees entlang. Das Gras hier war ziemlich hoch. Combi fände das wahrscheinlich hochinteressant. Er findet alles interessant, was auch nur ein wenig anders ist, als bei uns zu Hause. Meiner Meinung nach ist es nur nerviges grünes Zeug, was einen am Gehen hindern will.  
  
Das Glänzen war immer noch da. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was das ist... Gleich war ich da. Ein Platschen im Wasser, ließ mich jedoch anhalten. Gerade noch sah ich einen Schatten unter der Wasseroberfläche verschwinden. Dann war alles wieder still. Da musste irgendjemand oder irgendetwas eingetaucht sein... Komisch... Bestimmt nur irgendein Wassertier. Mit schnellerem Schritte näherte ich mich dem Waldstück.  
  
.  
  
Dort angekommen, hatte ich auch schnell das entdeckt, was da so funkelt. Mit irritiertem Blick starrte ich darauf herab. Vor mir lag auf einem relativ großem Stein ein ziemlich langer, mystisch aussehender Stab. Ziemlich verziert, mit allem möglichen Zeugs, wie zum Beispiel solche glitzernden Steinen - Edelsteine oder Juwelen vielleicht. Wem gehörte der? Demjenigen, der da womöglich vorhin ins Wasser getaucht ist? Wahrscheinlich...Schön doof, sowas hier liegen zu lassen.  
  
Ich ging in die Knie. Vorsichtig griff ich nach dem Stab... "Ahh!" Kaum hatte ich ihn berührt, wurde ich auch schon weggeschleudert! Als ob jemand nach mir geschlagen hätte, fiel ich rückwärts. Was sollte das denn? Ich blickte mich um, niemand zu sehen, nur Trunks und Son Goten, die immer noch im Wasser waren. "Ich glaub, das Teil fass ich besser nicht mehr an... Seltsam..."  
  
Ich wendete mich dem anderen Ding zu, was da noch lag. Es war schwer zu identifizieren. Zweifelnd und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen betrachtete ich es. Was war das nur? Es sah aus wie ein Ball - ein flauschiger Ball. Er hatte die Größe eines Handballs und war tiefblau. So ein Ding hatte ich ja noch nie gesehen... Und wieder konnte ich meine Neugier nicht stillen und griff danach... Eigentlich rechnete ich damit, nochmal einen Schlag zu bekommen... Doch... ich wurde gebissen! "Au! So'n Mist!" Schnell zog ich meine Hand zurück. Das Ding jedoch sprang mit einem quiekenden Laut auf. Aus dem Ball wurde ein lebendiges kleines Wesen, mit zwei ebenso flauschigen Füßchen, sowie zwei kleinen Kugeln, die wahrscheinlich Hände darstellen sollten. Ich rutschte ein Stück zurück. Jetzt kamen noch zwei verhältnismäßig große schwarze Kulleraugen zum Vorschein, die mich böse anfunkelten. Ich saß, etwas geschockt auf dem Boden und stützte mich hinten mit den Händen ab. Ganz urplötzlich sprang das Wesen auf meine Knie, was mich zusammenzucken ließ. Vor mir hüpfte es dann auf und ab und gab hohe, hysterische und vorwurfsvolle Laute von sich... Das Teil machte einen ganz schönen Aufstand! Ich hatte es doch nur mit der Hand berührt.  
  
Komisches Ding... Es hielt jedoch inne, als ein Schrei aus Richtung See ertönte. Erschrocken sprang ich auf und schleuderte damit ungewollt das Vieh von mir herunter. Ich ging näher an den See heran und suchte ihn mit den Augen ab. Der Flauschi hatte sich anscheinend beruhigt und schwebte jetzt neben meinem Kopf. Er blickte auch auf den See. Und dann sah ich Trunks und Son Goten. Soweit ich es erkennen konnte, schien Trunks ziemlich schwer zu atmen. Er musste geschrien haben. Aber warum?  
  
~~~  
  
Okay, ich glaub ich hab zuviel versprochen, weil eigentlich ist ja gar net sooo viel passiert. Aber im nächsten Teil, ja?  
  
Ach ja, danke an die Leser!  
  
Lynn 


	10. Part Ten Mysterious, poisonous and ful...

Ich bins mal wieder!

Man glaubt es kaum, aber ich hab endlich gemerkt, dass man das Ganze auch als html hochladen kann… Yeah… 

Da kann ich auch gleich nochmal richtigstellen… Also wenn der Allwissende Erzähler einsetzt (das sind solche Situationen, wo die Ich-Person net anwesend is…), dann is der Text _kursiv _geschrieben ---

Das nur so nebenbei... 

Jetzt sieht man wenigstens auch die massenhaft ‚...' , die eigentlich nach fast jedem Satz kommen und die man sonst nich gesehen hat. Freude!

Zu Chap.10 gibt's nich wirklich viel zu sagen meinerseits... Ich find nur, dass das mal n bissel melancholisch wirkt...

Hoffe es gefällt trotzdem!

****

****

**Part 10**

**„Mysterious, poisonous and full of Secrets"******

Die beiden standen starr da und schienen nach etwas zu suchen. Bloß was? Jetzt sah ich es wieder! Der Schatten! Er bewegte sich geradewegs auf die Jungs zu... Er war nun direkt hinter Trunks, der nichts ahnte... Ich hätte rufen können, es hätte aber nix gebracht. Ich war zu weit von ihnen entfernt... Und dann... mir stockte der Atem... schoss doch tatsächlich das Wesen aus dem Wasser heraus... und schrie... Trunks fiel torkelnd nach vorne um, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet... Doch was war mit mir los? Mein Kopf... ich fühlte mich auf einmal wie in einer Traumwelt... hingezogen zu dieser außerordentlich seltsamen Energie... Hätte ich es gekonnt, wäre ich hinzugeflogen... Das Mädchen... das Mädchen aus dem Wasser... Es hatte diese Aura... Ein erfreuter Quieker des kleinen Flausch - Balls, weckte mich aus meiner Trance. Ich hielt mir den Kopf. Das kleine Ding düste geradewegs an mir vorbei, zu dem Mädchen hin. Es musste zu ihr gehören... 

Soweit ich es erkennen konnte, sah sie ziemlich gut aus. Sie hatte lange, schwarze und glatte Haare. Ihre Gesichtszüge blieben mir verborgen. „Hat ja nicht grad allzu viele Sachen an.", sprach ich leise zu mir selbst. Die Bänder, die in ihre Haare gebunden waren, schwebten teilweise bis zu ihren Füßen hinunter. Ob sie Schuhe anhatte, konnte ich nicht sehen, allerdings war ihr bauchfreies schwarzes Top nicht zu übersehen. Es hatte wohlgemerkt einen ziemlich tiefen Ausschnitt... Sie hatte keine Hose an, sondern einen Minifaltenrock. Genauso wie das Top, leuchtete er im Sonnenlicht in dunkelroten Schattierungen. Ihr Oberkörper wurde außerdem von einem rot-transparenten Tuch oder Netz umschlungen...

Jetzt schwebte sie über Trunks und Son Goten. Sie sah nicht normal aus... und war es garantiert auch nicht...

**…**

_„Sag mal, was soll das?!?", empörte sich Trunks, „Was willst du jetzt schon wieder?!" Das Mädchen sah ihn mit strengem Blick an: „Du weißt ganz genau, warum ich hier bin..." Bevor sie weiter streiten konnten, stellte sich Son Goten zwischen die beiden: „Hey, jetzt beruhigt euch doch mal! Wenn ihr weiter so rumschreit, bekommt sie euch auch so mit!" Er nickte in Cinnys Richtung. Er hatte sie gesehen, als der Flausch-Ball geflogen kam. _

_„Aha, das ist sie also, die, die ich so lange gesucht habe... Und sie weiß noch nichts, oder?" Das Mädchen ist ruhiger geworden, im Gegensatz zu Trunks, der sich anscheinend nicht über ihren Besuch freute. „Ja das ist Cinny. Und nein, sie weiß nichts." – „Du hast es ihr immer noch nicht gesagt!?! Warum, verdammt? Du solltest es ihr doch schon sagen, als du sie hergeholt hast!" Trunks begann wieder zu schreien: „Ich habe es ihr nicht gesagt und ich werde es ihr auch nicht sagen, kapiert?" Empört stemmte das Mädchen die Hände in die Hüften: „Soll das etwa heißen, dass du sie nur unter einem Vorwand hergeholt hast?!" Trunks, der sich immer noch nicht beherrschen konnte, antwortete: „Ganz genau! Schlaues Mädchen! Du hast es erfasst! Und weißt du was? Indirekt habe ich sie bei unserem ersten Treffen sogar angelogen!" _

_Das Mädchen schüttelte nur den Kopf... Son Goten, der sich bisher rausgehalten hat, griff Trunks am Arm. „Trunks, bitte... ich denk, du willst nicht, dass sie es erfährt. Aber bei deiner Lautstärke, wird sie später wissen wollen, was du ihr sagen sollst." Trunks atmete tief durch. „Du hast recht, Son Goten" _

_Das Mädchen kam jetzt heruntergeschwebt und schaute Trunks herausfordernd an: „Darf ich erfahren, warum du es ihr verheimlichen willst? Sie hat ein Recht darauf es zu wissen! Sie muss es wissen!" – „Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, warum sagst du es ihr dann nicht selbst?" Sie verdrehte die Augen: „Wem würde sie mehr glauben? Mir, einer völlig Fremden, oder dir, einem zu dem sie langsam Vertrauen aufbaut?". Trunks schwieg. Sie sprach nach einer kurzen Pause weiter: „Außerdem darf ich es ihr nicht sagen! Ich habe nur den Auftrag, euch auf sie aufmerksam zu machen! Euch, die Z Gruppe der Erde! Weil sie zu euch gehört! Eigentlich müsste ich gar nicht mehr hier sein!" – „Dann geh doch endlich! Du hast deine Arbeit erfüllt! Hau endlich ab!" Sie schüttelte stöhnend mit dem Kopf: „Nein, mein Auftrag ist nur zur Hälfte erfüllt. Ich muss mit der Gewissheit, dass sie über ihr Schicksal Bescheid weiß, in meine Welt zurückkehren." _

_Sie drehte sich um und schaute Son Goten an. „Son Goten, sag du es ihr. Trunks scheint ja kein Interesse daran zu haben..." Sie funkelte Trunks böse von der Seite an, der aber grinste nur. „Was ist denn so lustig?" Son Goten antwortete: „Ich werde es ihr auch nicht sagen. Trunks hält es für besser so. Die anderen meinen auch, dass wir es ihr vorerst nicht sagen sollten." – „Ich muss schon sagen, das Erdenvolk ist echt zum verzweifeln... Aber irgendwann müsst ihr es ihr sagen. Bald wird sie spüren, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmt. Wenn nicht gar jetzt schon! Und sie wird eine Erklärung von euch verlangen. Bis dahin, werde auch ich euch nicht von der Pelle rücken..." _

_Sie schaute die beiden nochmal argwöhnisch an und verschwand dann urplötzlich in einem grellen Lichtblitz._

****

**…**

„Weg ist sie..." Musste ich das jetzt verstehen? Ein mysteriöses Mädchen... ich wusste gleich, dass sie nicht normal ist... Der Ball war auch mit verschwunden. „Aber ihren Stab. Den hat sie ver..." Als ich mich umdrehte, staunte ich nicht schlecht: Er war weg! Einfach so verschwunden! „Gut... sie hat ihn doch nicht vergessen..." Ich schluckte schwer. „Das ist seltsam... sehr seltsam..." 

Ich hörte einen Begrüßungslaut über mir. Bahamut. Er kam zu mir herunter. „Na du?" Ich tätschelte ihm den Hals. „Bring mich rüber zu den anderen, okay?" Ich sprang auf. Ich musste zu Trunks und Son Goten...

**…**

Drüben angekommen, standen Son Goku und Krillin schon da. Sie schienen genauso wenig, wie ich mitbekommen zu haben. Bahamut stand neben mir, Combi kam auch herangeflogen. Alle schauten auf Trunks und Son Goten, die langsam aus dem Wasser kamen. Ich ging ein paar Schritte auf die beiden zu. Son Goten blieb stehen. Trunks aber ging weiter. „Trunks? Was..." Zu mehr kam ich nicht. Er ging, wie abwesend, an mir vorbei und rempelte mich dabei auch noch an. Ich stolperte zur Seite, fing mich dann aber wieder. Verdutzt schaute ich ihm hinterher. Ist ja nicht grad bestens gelaunt... Plötzlich fing Bahamut an zu fauchen. Ihm schien die Aktion von Trunks gerade eben nicht gepasst zu haben... Mit einem schnellen Sprung, stand er ihm im Weg. Trunks, der seinen Blick die ganze Zeit auf den Boden gerichtet hatte, schaute nun kurz auf. Mit ausdruckslosen Augen blickte er Bahamut an. Doch er kümmerte sich nicht weiter um ihn, sondern hob ab. Binnen zwei Sekunden war er verschwunden. Ich löste mich aus meiner Starre und rannte zu Bahamut. Dieser kochte mittlerweile vor Wut. Er konnte es gar nicht leiden, wenn man ihn nicht beachtet. Ich hielt ihn am Arm fest. Wahrscheinlich wollte Bahamut ihm hinterherfliegen. „Lass ihn. Ich glaube nicht, dass du vor ihm in Sicherheit wärst, wenn er wütend wird." Er ließ von Trunks ab. „Gut so." Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. Sie gehörte zu Son Goku: „Mach dir nichts draus, Cinny. Trunks ist manchmal etwas komisch. Er kriegt sich wieder ein." Ich nickte nur. 

Son Goten kam jetzt auch auf mich zu. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich ihn wegen des Mädchens fragen solle, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. Ich würde keine Antwort bekommen. „Keine Sorge, es liegt nicht an dir, Cinny. ... Aber... was ist mit deiner Hand?" Er griff nach ihr und erst jetzt spürte ich den Schmerz. Son Goten hob sie hoch. „Sie blutet ja... Woher hast du diese Wunde?" Ich musste kurz überlegen. Aber dann fiel es mir wieder ein: „Das war dieses blaue Ding, was zu dem Mädchen gehörte. Es hat mich gebissen, als ich es berühren wollte." Ich schaute Son Goten fragend an, vielleicht würde er jetzt etwas sagen... „Dieses Mistvieh... Den seine Bisse sind giftig..." Toll... Das erleichterte die ganze Sache nicht gerade... „Super... ich hatte jetzt eigentlich auf etwas anderes gehofft..." Son Goten seufzte. „Setz dich, Cinny. Ich binde dir die Wunde ab." Ich beließ es bei diesem Versuch, doch noch etwas herauszufinden und setzte mich auf einen Baumstumpf. Schweigen trat ein. 

Son Goten riss einen Streifen von seinem Handtuch ab und band mir damit die Wunde ab, so konnte sich das Gift nicht ausbreiten. Ich konnte es nicht glauben! Ich dachte doch tatsächlich mehr an das Mädchen, als daran, dass ich gerade vergiftet wurde... „Keine Bange, das ist kein starkes Gift. Mich hat's auch schon gebissen." Jetzt fing er an, dass Blut aus der Wunde zu saugen. Lustiges Gefühl... „Das Vieh hat ja kräftig zugebissen... Ist eine ganz schön tiefe Fleischwunde. Und du hast es die ganze Zeit nicht bemerkt?" Er starrte mich fragend an, doch ich konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Son Goku und Krillin standen nur da und schauten zu. „Son Goten, ich werde mit Krillin schon heimwärts fliegen. Bringst du Cinny zurück?" Son Goten nickte: „Mach ich." Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und ich war mit Son Goten, Bahamut und Combi allein. „Gut, das dürfte reichen... Alles klar bei dir?" – „Ja, danke Son Goten." Er half mir hoch. „Combi, kommst du?" Ich öffnete ihm die Tasche und schon war er darin verschwunden. Bahamut hielt mir seinen Rücken hin, sodass ich gemütlich aufsteigen konnte. Bedrückende Stimmung... Wir machten uns auf den Weg...

**…**

„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ich dachte schon, ihr kommt nicht mehr!" Bulma stand in der Tür und winkte uns zu. Es wurde bereits dunkel. Ich ging auf sie zu und fragte gleich: „Ist Trunks da?" Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist nicht da. Er war nur mal kurz hier... verschwand dann aber gleich wieder. Son Goten, willst du noch ein wenig mit reinkommen?" Er nickte, als ob er wisse, um was es geht. 

Vegeta saß drinnen und stemmte, wie gewöhnlich, Hanteln. „Cinny, wo ist Trunks?" Ich zuckte nur mit den Achseln. Woher sollte ich das wissen? Hier redet ja keiner mit mir... Ich ging auf die Treppe zu. Ich war müde. Als ich an das Geländer griff, stand Vegeta ruckartig auf und ergriff meine Hand. „Was ist da passiert?" Mehr oder weniger besorgt, schaute er auf den blutgetränkten Handtuchstreifen. Son Goten antwortete an meiner Stelle: „Sie ist gebissen wurden." – „Von dem blauen Vieh, oder was?" Son Goten nickte. „Ja" Na klasse! Hier scheint ja jeder, außer mir, Bescheid zu wissen... Bulma schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. „Wie geht es dir, Cinny?", fragte Son Goten. „Ganz gut, danke." – „Schön, dann scheint das Gift bei dir nicht zu wirken." Ich drehte mich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort die Treppe zu meinem Zimmer hinauf.

**…**

Drinnen setzte ich mich aufs Bett. Combi kam aus der Jacke heraus und schaute mich mit großen Augen an. „Cinny? Wer war das?" Er meinte das Mädchen. „Keine Ahnung Combi. Mir scheint es ja keiner sagen zu wollen..." – „Sie werden schon einen Grund haben, warum sie es dir nicht sagen... Trunks scheint am meisten darüber nachzudenken..." Ich nickte. „Das ist alles so seltsam Combi... Dort hinten ihm Wald seh ich erst das Glitzern, ein Stab, wie sich herausstellte. Das Ding hat mir einen Schlag verpasst, als ich es berühren wollte. Und dann dieses blaue Teil, dem ich das hier zu verdanken hab." Ich hielt meine Hand hoch und betrachtete sie mit einem Seufzer. Ich erzählte Combi weiter. Er hörte aufmerksam zu: „Plötzlich schreit Trunks... Dieses Weib taucht auf... Es schien, als hätten sie sich gestritten. Ich konnte aber nix verstehen... Und dann verschwand sie wieder und mit ihr der blaue Ball und auch der Stab... Aber das Seltsamste war ja die Aura des Mädchens..." Combi unterbrach mich: „Die Aura? Ich habe aber nichts gespürt..." Ich schwieg kurz. Das ist komisch... Sonst spürt Combi eigentlich auch Auren. „Naja, Trunks und Son Goten hätten sie eigentlich auch mitbekommen müssen, wahrscheinlich haben sie auch keine Aura gespürt... Von ihr ging eine andere Energie aus... Weißt du, ich fühlte mich zu ihr hingezogen... Sie war so anders... Ich war wie in Trance..." Combi blickte mich sehr erstaunt an: „Das versteh ich alles nicht wirklich Cinny." – „Mir geht es genauso... Diesmal bin ich auch überfragt..." Combi begann schon weiterzurätseln, ich deutete ihm jedoch, ruhig zu sein. Die Tür stand noch einen Spalt offen, deswegen hörte ich draußen auch die anderen. Sie unterhielten sich... Ich schlich zur Tür und schielte aus dem Spalt heraus. Durch das Geländer der Terrasse konnte ich sie sehen. Son Goten war noch da. Er saß mit Vegeta und Bulma am Sofatisch. Neugierig wie immer, drehte ich den Kopf, damit ich besser hören konnte, über was sie sprachen... 

**…**

„Sie war also wieder da, Trunks hatte es schon kurz angedeutet, als er auftauchte...", konnte ich Vegeta sagen hören. „Ja, die beiden hatten sich wieder ganz schön in den Haaren. Ich musste sie erstmal beruhigen, sonst hätte Cinny es beinahe noch mitbekommen..." Bulma fügte erschrocken hinzu: „Wie? Trunks will immer noch nicht, dass Cinny es erfährt?" – „Psst Bulma!" Von der Seite aus konnte ich sehen, dass Son Goten zu mir hochblickte... Schnell rollte ich mich an der Wand zur Seite. Ich atmete schwer. Wahrscheinlich wollte er sich vergewissern, dass ich nicht lausche. Ich wartete ein paar Sekunden, bevor ich mich wieder dem Gespräch zuwandte. Hoffentlich hatten sie mich nicht mitbekommen... „Vegeta, Son Goten! Seid ihr etwa auch der Meinung, dass wir ihr es nicht sagen sollen?" Vegeta fuhr Bulma daraufhin sofort an, allerdings im Flüsterton: „Bulma, sie darf es nicht erfahren! Davon mal abgesehen, dass ich das ganze Theater hier vollkommen bescheuert finde, sie würde damit nicht klarkommen! Das sind viel zu hohe Anforderungen für ein schwaches junges Mädchen... Kapiert? Am besten wäre, sie würde einfach wieder verschwinden. Ist doch eh alles sinnloser Schwachsinn!" Bulma erwiderte nichts. Son Goten meinte noch: „Naja, wegschicken können wir sie jetzt nicht mehr. Trunks soll es ihr ja eigentlich sagen. Solange er der Meinung ist, Cinny nichts zu sagen, wird sie auch von uns nichts erfahren..." Ich vernahm, dass die Haustür geschlossen wurde. Son Goten musste mit diesen Worten gegangen sein. Und dann ... Stille... 

**…**

Leise schloss ich die Tür und drehte mich zu Combi um, er hatte auch mitgehört. „Es wird immer seltsamer Combi..." Ich ließ mich aufs Bett fallen... „Cinny, was soll das Ganze? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich nur wegen deinen Forschungen hergeholt haben..." – „Ja, langsam glaub ich das auch nicht mehr... Geh nur schlafen Combi. Es ist schon ziemlich spät." Er gehorchte und verschwand in der Tasche. Den Streit von heute hatte wir beide vergessen, was ja in der jetzigen Situation auch vollkommen logisch war. Ich allerdings lag noch wach im Bett und drehte mich von der einen Seite zur anderen. Auch wenn ich es wollte, ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen. Mir rasten zu viele Gedanken im Kopf umher. Oh Mann! Was verheimlichen die mir nur? Wer ist das Mädchen? Warum ist Trunks auf einmal so mies drauf? Was sollen das für Anforderungen an mich sein? Son Goten hatte gelogen, als er sagte, dass ich mir keine Gedanken machen soll, es läge nicht an mir... Das war klar. Es war mehr, als gelogen. Jetzt machte ich mir umso mehr Gedanken. Mir kommt es so vor, als wenn es nur um mich ginge. Bis dieses Weib auftauchte, war ja alles noch in Ordnung, aber dann auf einmal war jeder so depressiv. Trunks am meisten. Was sollte er mir sagen? Er ist ja immer noch nicht da... Ich hatte ihm gegenüber, eigentlich grundlos, Schuldgefühle...

So... zum Schluss hab ich noch nen kleinen Typ an die, die meine Geschichte lesen (und vielleicht auch gut finden... :))

Also... ich empfehle euch die Story von ‚icedragon-dd' zu lesen (*gg* nich böse sein...). Jedenfalls heißt die Geschichte „Krieg der Herzen", dürfte jetzt schon weiter hinten sein, aber das 2. Kapitel wird die Gute bald hochladen... Lest das!!! Die Story is genial!!

Okay... genug Werbung gemacht... *gg*

Bis zum nächsten Chappi – und danke an die, die's bisher gelesen haben...

Lynn  


	11. Part Eleven The Poison in me

Hallöchen!

Da bin ich ganz ausnahmsweise mal wieder ^^

Hatte mir diesmal mit dem Hochladen vom neuen Kapitel n bissel Zeit gelassen... Ich weiß... SORRY!!

Jedenfalls hab ich mir dann doch gedacht, dass ich ganz eventuell mich mal wieder zeigen könnte... (Aufgrund der lieben neuen Reviews!!! Danke!!)

Oki... Ich musste jetzt selbst erst mal nachlesen, worum es eigentlich in dem Kapitel ging... Und eigentlich hat's mir gefallen ^^

Es umfasst diesmal keine allzu große Handlung, aber na ja... 

****

**Part 11**

**„The Poison in me"**

****

Warum ist die Nacht nur so lang... Wieder wachte ich auf. Ich fand einfach keinen richtigen Schlaf... Es ist ganz schön warm hier drinnen... Erst als ich mich bewegte, spürte ich, dass alles irgendwie feucht war. Die Decke und das Bettlaken klebten an meinem Körper. Wieso schwitze ich so dermaßen? Hatte ich schlecht geträumt? Nein, wohl eher nicht, das wüsste ich... Aber warum dann? Eigentlich ist doch gar nicht so eine Hitze... Ich stützte mich auf die Ellenbogen, aber als ich mich mit der linken Hand abstützen wollte, klappte ich rücklings wieder zusammen... „Ahh..." Ich verzog das Gesicht. Meine Hand, nein, mein ganzer linker Arm, tat höllisch weh... Mein erster Gedanke richtete sich an den Biss von dem seltsamen Wesen. Das Gift, oh nein, es musste sich doch ausgebreitet haben... Ich setzte mich dennoch auf und schaltete die Nachttischlampe ein. Mein gesamter linker Arm war wie gelähmt, ich konnte ihn nicht bewegen. Sobald ich ihn auch nur berührte, brannte es wie Feuer... 

Ich zwang mich aufzustehen. Mit etwas Mühe gelang das dann auch. Durch das geöffnete Fenster wehte ein Windhauch. Er verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf meinem feuchten Körper. Nur mit einem seidenen Nachthemd bekleidet, schlich ich nach draußen. Ich wollte ins Bad, den Schweiß abwaschen... Das Bad war unten, im Erdgeschoss, in einem kleinen Nebengänge beim Zimmer von Bulma und Vegeta. Ich schlich die Treppe hinunter... 

‚Ein wunderschönes Bad!', denke ich immer wieder, wenn ich es betrete. Auch diesmal konnte ich den Blick nicht vom Spiegel wenden. Das ging auch gar nicht, da der Spiegel, anstelle von Fließen, das ganze Zimmer umschloss. Einfach toll... Ich schlurfte zum Waschbecken. Der eine Arm hing schlaff von meiner Schulter herab. Ich betrachtete mich im Spiegel, eigentlich sah ich besser aus, als ich dachte. Bis auf, dass meine Haut in dem matten Licht schimmerte und mir die Schweißperlen über die Stirn rannen, sah ich ganz normal aus. Ich richtete meinen Blick nach unten und schaute mir meine Hand an. Das weiße Handtuch, das Son Goten als Binde benutzt hatte, war mittlerweile völlig blutrot gefärbt. Vorsichtig löste ich den notdürftigen Verband. Das Blut rann nicht mehr. Dann konnte ich den Fetzen auch abmachen... Unprofessionell wischte ich mir mit einem nassen Lappen den Schweiß von den Beinen. Dann spülte ich noch mein Gesicht aus, das tat gut. Jedenfalls fühlte ich mich jetzt ein wenig besser. 

**…**

Durch die weißen Wände hier im Haus, konnte man auch noch im Dunkeln einigermaßen gut sehen. Ich blickte auf die große Wanduhr im Wohnzimmer. Soweit ich es erkennen konnte, war es halb sechs. Ich glaube nicht, dass es jetzt noch etwas bringen würde, wenn ich versuche, zu schlafen... Auch hatte ich keine Lust, mich wieder in das noch nasse Bett zu legen. 

Ich stand noch etwas unschlüssig im Türrahmen des Ganges. Aber was war das? Ich blickte in Richtung Haustür. Dort draußen war jemand, der wahrscheinlich an der Codierung herumwerkelte. Ich identifizierte die Aura... ‚Oh je! Trunks... Das ist Trunks da draußen...' Und schon öffnete sich die schwere Schiebetür und er trat ein. Leise schob ich mich in die Ecke des Ganges, mein Arm schmerzte. Ich wollte Trunks jetzt nicht unbedingt gegenüberstehen. Eigentlich verständlich, so wie er sich heute benommen hatte... Ich hörte ihn durch das Wohnzimmer laufen... Fast war ich mir sicher, dass er mich nicht bemerkt. 

Doch gerade jetzt musste wieder was schief gehen... Als ich mich ein kleines Stück drehte, presste ich ausversehen meinen Arm gegen die Wand... Und das tat weh... Mit einem ersticktem Laut sank ich zu Boden. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich aufgeschrien, wenn Trunks nicht da gewesen wäre. Aber er war da... Gespannt hielt ich die Luft an... und horchte... Und ich hörte nichts. ‚Scheiße, er ist stehengeblieben.', dachte ich... „Cinny? Bist du das?" Stimmt ja, meine Aura... Jetzt vernahm ich wieder Schritte. Allerdings bewegten sie sich in meine Richtung. Nun gut, er würde mich so oder so entdecken. 

**…**

„Cinny! Ja was... Was machst du denn da unten?" Er hatte mich gesehen und kam mit schnellem Schritt auf mich zu. Ich schaute ihn ausdruckslos an, als er sich zu mir hinunterhockte. „Hey? Was ist los mit dir? Alles klar? Geht's dir nicht gut?" Besorgt musterte er mich. Er schien sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen... Aber ja, er wusste ja noch gar nichts von dem Biss. „Mein Arm... er tut so höllisch weh...", es fiel mir schwer zu sprechen, „das muss das Gift sein..." Verwirrt betrachtete Trunks den Arm. „Gift? Was für Gift, Cinny?" Ich lachte hauchend: „Das Gift, von diesem blauen Teil – von dem Mädchen, das Vieh – weißt? Es hat mich gebissen... Son Goten hatte mir die Wunde abgebunden, nachdem du verschwunden warst... Dann hat er mich noch zurück gebracht. Bis ich heute Abend ins Bett gegangen bin, tat's ja nicht weh. Aber jetzt ist's mein ganzer linker Arm." – „Es... es hat dich echt gebissen? Das, das ist nicht grad sehr gut..." 

Trunks sah ziemlich verwirrt aus und wusste auch nicht wirklich, was er tun sollte. „Komm, ich bring dich erstmal hoch ins Zimmer." Er griff nach meinem gesunden Arm und zog mich hoch. Zwar stellte er sich etwas dämlich an, aber ich nahm seine Hilfe dankend an. Ich wollte wirklich nur noch zurück ins Zimmer. Als ich dann auf beiden Beinen stand, zitterte ich doch ganz schön und musste aufpassen, nicht wieder zusammenzuklappen. Trunks bemerkte das: „Cinny, was ist los?" – „Ich weiß auch nicht... Ich fühle mich so schlapp..." Trunks nickte. „Ja, kann ich mir vorstellen. Wenn das Gift einmal angefangen hat sich auszubreiten, ist es innerhalb einer Stunde im ganzen Körper verteilt." Erschrocken schaute ich ihn an: „Was?! Aber, aber... Son Goten hatte doch gemeint, dass es bei mir keine Wirkung zeigt!?" 

Wir schlurften bereits die Treppe nach oben. Trunks blickte mich nicht an. Er schien nachzudenken. „Son Goten hat falsch reagiert. Abbinden reicht da nicht..." Ich fragte nicht weiter nach. Warum sagte mir keiner, was dieses Gift für Auswirkungen haben kann? 

**…**

Endlich im Zimmer angekommen – mir kam es vor, wie eine Ewigkeit – half mir Trunks vorsichtig ins Bett. Er gab sich echt Mühe, sacht zu sein. „Cinny, ich mach mich jetzt auf den Weg zum Quittenturm. Meister Quitte hat Gegenmittel für alle Arten von Vergiftungen." – „Tu das. Aber bitte beeil dich. Ich fühl mich nicht grad allzu gut..." Trunks griff aus irgendeinem Grund plötzlich nach meiner Hand. Ich spürte es allerdings nur schwach. War schon komisch... für einen kurzen Moment tut alles weh und dann spüre ich wieder so gut wie nichts. Er lächelte jetzt: „Natürlich beeil ich mich! Denkst du etwa, dass ich mir Zeit lass, um dich hier zu quälen?" Nun lachte ich auch: „Danke dir." – „Keine Sorge, bin bald wieder da. Ich werde Mutter Bescheid sagen, dass sie ein Auge auf dich haben soll." Er stand schon in der Tür, drehte sich aber nochmal um, um sich lächelnd mit seiner Zwei-Finger-Geste zu verabschieden.

So wie Trunks es gesagt hatte, kam, schon kurz nachdem er gegangen war, Bulma ins Zimmer gestürmt. Sie kam sofort auf mich zugeschossen und umwuselte mich, wie es meine Mutter immer getan hatte, wenn ich mal krank war. Ich glaub, dass da jede Mutter gleich reagiert... „Oh je Cinny! Wie geht es dir denn? Soll ich dir irgendetwas bringen?" Bulma war ja aufgeregter, als ich selbst. Noch bevor ich etwas antworten konnte, kam auch schon Vegeta herein... „Ist der etwa schon fort?! Ich hab ihm doch gesagt, er soll da bleiben! Ich bin schneller wieder da als er! Er bildet sich viel zu viel auf sich ein!" Meinegüte ist der aufgebracht! Ich konnte seine Aufregung gar nicht verstehen... Er bewegte sich wieder energisch auf die Tür zu, Bulma hielt inne. „Vegeta, wo willst du hin?" – „Na ich werde Trunks hinterherfliegen!", antwortete er genervt und wollte auch schon gehen. Doch ich verstand ihn nicht ganz... „Hey! Vegeta! Jetzt mach doch mal keinen Stress!", krächzte ich, soweit es mein rauer Hals erlaubte. Vegeta blieb stehen und drehte sich um: „Was?" – „Du sollst ruhig bleiben. Ich kann mich nicht richtig in dich hineinversetzen, weißt? Bleib da! Es reicht doch, wenn einer fliegt. Und außerdem geht es ja nur um ein Gegenmittel. Das wird schon nicht so schwer sein, dass es zwei von eurer Sorte tragen müssen. Und auch wenn du schneller wärst, ist es jetzt völlig egal. Jetzt würdest du Trunks eh nicht mehr einholen. Okay?" 

Vegeta starrte mich daraufhin mit großen, bewegungslosen Augen an. Warum ist der so verblüfft? Ich hatte doch nur meine Meinung gesagt... Auch Bulma schaute mich ziemlich entgeistert an... Ich konnte ja verstehen, dass sie sich Sorgen machten, aber ich persönlich konnte mir darüber gar nicht mal so viele Gedanken machen, da ich ja nicht wusste, was schlimmstenfalls passieren könnte... Vielleicht war es auch besser so... Ich blickte Vegeta erwartungsvoll an... Und ja, er wurde lockerer und nickte bloß. Er ging, ohne mich anzuschauen, am Fußende des Bettes vorbei auf das Fenster zu und schaute mit ernster Miene hinaus. Schweigen trat ein. Ich versuchte die Augen offen zu halten, doch langsam verschwamm alles...

**…**

_Trunks flog indessen geradewegs in Richtung Quittenturm. Auch er machte sich Gedanken: ‚Das beginnt ja alles prächtig! Alles nur ihre Schuld! Die hat ja auch nichts besseres zu tun, als vor Cinnys Augen am See aufzutauchen. Es hätte so ein schöner Tag werden können. Aber nein... und dann wird Cinny auch noch von ihrem blöden Vieh gebissen... Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn sie uns von Cinny erzählt hätte und gleich wieder verschwunden wäre... Was soll ich nur tun? Ich weiß nicht, ob es richtig ist, Cinny nichts zu sagen... Es stimmt ja, sie hat ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen... Und sie wird es später auch wissen wollen... Aber ich habe Angst um sie... Auf sie lastet eine schwere Aufgabe... Sie müsste ihr ganzes Leben bei uns verbringen... Und die anderen planen ja schon viel weiter voraus...', Trunks schnaubte, ‚Von wegen Heirat und neue Generation... Nun gut, daran sollte ich noch nicht denken... Ich muss schneller fliegen... Cinny braucht das Gegengift, wenn ich zu lange brauche, regt sich Vater auch nur wieder auf... Ich frage mich, warum er mir nicht gefolgt ist...' _

_Vor Trunks erhob sich jetzt der lange schmale Quittenturm. „Na endlich! Da ist er ja!", sprach Trunks laut zu sich selbst. Er schoss am Turm nach oben, um schleunigst zu Meister Quitte zu gelangen._

**_…_**

****

_Zu Trunks Erstaunen, war Meister Quitte wach und erwartete ihn bereits. Trunks hatte damit gerechnet, ihn mit seinem Besuch um den Schlaf zu bringen. „Einen schönen guten Morgen wünsche ich, Trunks.", begrüßte er ihn ruhig. Trunks war weniger gelassen, blieb aber dennoch ernst. Er redete nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum: „Meister Quitte! Gut, dass sie wach sind, aber ich habe keine Zeit zum Quatschen. Ich brauche...." Meister Quitte hob die Hand und brachte Trunks damit zum Schweigen: „Moment... Lass mich raten... Du brauchst meine Hilfe, nämlich ein Gegenmittel für Cinnys Vergiftung, stimmt's?" Trunks schaute ihn verblüfft an: „Ja, genau... Aber woher..." Wieder wurde er unterbrochen: „Woher ich das weiß? Ganz einfach mein Junge... Ich sehe das was ich wissen will. Von hier oben habe ich einen perfekten Überblick über die ganze Welt... Nur Dende, unser Gott, sieht mehr. Er hat noch das Universum im Sichtfeld." _

_Trunks dachte kurz nach und fasste sich dann wieder: „Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber haben sie nun ein Gegenmittel, Meister Quitte?" – „Aber natürlich habe ich das, ich habe für alles ein Gegengift. Das weißt du doch." Erleichtert atmete Trunks auf und folgte Meister Quitte ins Haus. Dieser machte sich in einer kleinen Kammer auf die Suche nach dem Mittel: „Warte kurz... Hier dürfte es irgendwo herumliegen..." Er wühlte in einem Karton mit vielen kleinen Fläschchen rum und wurde auch fündig: „Sag ich's doch! Hier ist es." Meister Quitte reichte Trunks eine kleine unscheinbare Flasche. Trunks betrachtete es etwas skeptisch: „Und das ist auch garantiert das Richtige?" – „Aber natürlich. Ich kenne jedes meiner Gegengifte in- und auswendig! Das ist Keroxin. Ich warne dich, sei vorsichtig damit! Dieses Zeug ist tödlich giftig für alle Lebewesen, die nicht vergiftet sind. Also pass ja auf, dass es wirklich nur Cinny schluckt! Und sie muss alles trinken. Es wirkt gegen alle Gifte, von Wesen aus fremden Welten, so auch gegen das von dem Tierchen, was Cinny gebissen hat. Du kannst sie vielleicht vorwarnen. Es schmeckt nicht gerade angenehm. Im ersten Moment kommt es einem so vor, als ob es im Mund alles wegätzt. Das ist aber nur Täuschung. Es wirkt innerhalb von vier Stunden. Also dürfte Cinny 10.00Uhr wieder vollkommen fit sein." _

_Trunks nickte: „Ich danke ihnen Meister Quitte! Was würden wir nur ohne sie tun!" Trunks war schon daran wieder zu gehen, Meister Quitte jedoch hielt ihn noch zurück: „Warte Trunks, einen Moment noch." – „Ich habe doch keine Zeit! Cinny braucht das Zeug hier!" Meister Quitte blieb weiterhin gelassen: „Keine Sorge Trunks. Cinnys Zustand verschlechtert sich jetzt nicht, weil Son Goten heute so schlau war und ihr das Blut aus der Wunde gesaugt hat. Und damit auch den Großteil des Giftes. Wenn er das nicht getan hätte, wäre Cinny wahrscheinlich schon nicht mehr unter uns Lebenden." Trunks machte einen geschockten Eindruck: „Was?! Sie hätte sterben können? Aber... wieso? Als Son Goten damals gebissen wurde, hat das Gift doch auch keine große Wirkung gezeigt! Ich mein, ich konnte mir schon vorstellen, dass es bei Cinny größere Ausmaße haben könnte, aber das es lebensgefährlich wird..." Meister Quitte stützte sich auf seinen Hirtenstab: „Habe ich dich damit jetzt geschockt? Ich hatte gedacht, dass du dir das denken kannst. Hör zu, Cinny besteht nur aus menschlichen Zellen, von ihrer Identität mal abgesehen und davon, dass sie nicht ganz Mensch ist. Aber dennoch kann ihr Körper einer solchen Giftdosis nicht standhalten. Bei Son Goten ist das anders. Genauso wie du, besteht er nur zur Hälfte aus menschlichen Zellen. Zur anderen Hälfte ist er Saiyajin. Ein Saiyajin ist komplett immun gegen dieses Gift. Und ihr zwei Halb-Saiyajin spürt die Vergiftung nur wie eine Art Allergie. Bei Cinny ist das nunmal leider nicht so. Aber du kannst beruhigt sein. Son Goten hat Cinny durch sein Verhalten das Leben gerettet." – „Ja, Meister Quitte. Das verstehe ich alles. Ist ziemlich logisch... Aber mein Vater..." Meister Quitte nickte lächelnd: „Ach Trunks, du und dein Vater... Er unterschätzt dich. Du kommst auch so rechtzeitig zurück. Sag ihm das ruhig!" _

_Meister Quitte wusste auch von den Behauptungen Vegetas. Trunks hingegen schaute kopfschüttelnd zu Boden: „Ich werde trotzdem gehen. Ich habe Cinny versprochen, mich zu beeilen..." – „Ja, das weiß ich Trunks. Aber ich möchte dich noch etwas fragen." Trunks schaute ihn fragend an: „Ja?" – „Bist du dir sicher, dass du es ihr nicht sagen willst?" – „Ich konnte mir denken, dass sie das fragen. Doch leider kann ich ihnen noch keine Antwort darauf geben... Ich werde den richtigen Moment abwarten... Jetzt ist es noch zu früh." Meister Quitte nickte wieder: „In Ordnung, wann du ihr es sagt's, ist deine Entscheidung, aber du musst es ihr sagen. Da kommst du nicht drum herum." Trunks erwiderte nichts. Er wollte gehen. „Trunks, ein was habe ich noch auf dem Herzen..." Trunks drehte sich um: „Was?" – „Ich habe auch deine Reaktion heute am See mitbekommen. Du weißt schon was ich meine. Entschuldige dich bei Cinny! Dein Benehmen war nicht gerade passend. Ich rate es dir. Sie bekommt sonst noch einen falschen Eindruck von dir... Und das willst du doch nicht, oder? Ihr hat es nicht gefallen, dass du einfach so abgehauen bist..." Trunks nickte lächelnd: „Ja, das werde ich wohl tun. Ich danke ihnen Meister Quitte." Meister Quitte schaute zufrieden zu Trunks auf: „Gut, dass du das einsiehst. Jetzt kannst du gehen. Cinny wird auf dich warten." _

_Daraufhin sprang Trunks über das Geländer, des Grundstücks von Meister Quitte und schoss senkrecht den Turm hinunter. Mit der Medizin in der Jackentasche, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zu Cinny... _

**_…_**

„Verdammt wo bleibt der nur?!" Vegeta war sichtlich nervös. Trunks war immer noch nicht da... Ich hatte kein richtiges Zeitgefühl mehr... Wahrscheinlich musste ich kurz weggetreten sein, denn Combi schwebte

auf einmal mit besorgter Miene neben mir... Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er aufgetaucht ist... Bulma legte eine Hand auf Vegetas Schulter: „Er wird schon noch kommen... Auf Trunks kann man sich verlassen." Vegeta reagierte allerdings nur kühl darauf: „Ist ja klar, dass du das denkst. Aber ich bin mir da nicht so sicher." 

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und schaute zu den beiden, sie standen noch immer am Fenster. Ich fragte mich, warum Vegeta es nicht merkte... Eigentlich müsste er doch spüren, dass Trunks kommt... Jedenfalls merkte ich es... „Vegeta, was du nur hast... Er kommt doch schon." Vegeta zuckte zusammen, als er mich hörte. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, dass ich noch schlafe. „Wie kommst du darauf?" – „Na spürst du denn seine Aura nicht? Er ist auf dem Weg hierher." Vegeta dachte kurz nach. Er versuchte angestrengt Trunks' Aura zu finden... „Nein Cinny. Ich spüre nur dich, Trunks finde ich nicht..." 

Er spürt mich? Wie meint Vegeta das? Ich fragte nicht noch extra nach, sondern starrte wieder zur Decke. Trunks würde gleich da sein, mein Sinn Auren zu spüren, ist ausgeprägter, als ich dachte...

**…**

„Jetzt spüre ich ihn, Cinny." Es waren vielleicht fünf Minuten vergangen, als Vegeta mich aufblicken ließ. Trunks Aura wurde immer größer. Dennoch kam mir alles ewig vor. Nachdem Vegeta offenbart hatte, dass er Trunks nun auch spürte, wurden Bulma und Combi endlich lockerer. 

„Da kommt er! Siehst du Vegeta, auf Trunks ist Verlass!", konnte ich Bulma kurz darauf rufen hören, „Noch einen kleinen Moment Cinny, dann hast du es geschafft!" 

Bulma verließ, freudig lachend, das Zimmer. Vegeta hingegen verschränkte die Arme und schnaubte nur. Ein paar Sekunden später, hörte ich Trunks und Bulma die Treppe hochkommen. Die Tür öffnete sich und die beiden traten ein. Vegeta begrüßte Trunks nicht allzu herzlich, was ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten war: „Sag mal, langsamer ging's wohl nicht!? Ihr geht es immer schlechter...", Vegeta wurde lauter und deutete mit einer Handbewegung direkt auf mich, „... und du hast nichts besseres zu tun, als rumzutrödeln!" 

Trunks schaute ihn nur stumm an und verteidigte sich mal wieder kein bisschen... Nun gut, dann musste ich wohl was sagen: „Vegeta, schrei doch nicht so rum! Trunks hat sich doch beeilt und außerdem geht es mir nicht schlechter. Eher genauso wie noch vor 30 Minuten..." – „Deine Meinung..." Vegeta wendete sich ab. Trunks hingegen schaute mir dankend ins Gesicht und kam dann auch gleich zu mir ans Bett. „So Cinny, ich hab die Medizin." Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante. „Äh... kannst du deinen Kopf anheben?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Oh je... was verlangst du von mir..." Ich war erfreut und erleichtert, dass es mir, hoffentlich, bald besser geht. Dennoch versuchte ich mein bestes, doch mein Kopf ließ sich nicht bewegen. Es kam mir so vor, als wiege er mindestens eine Tonne. „Nun gut... anscheinend geht nix..." – „Nein, sorry..." Trunks war unheimlich fürsorglich... Das passt gar nicht zu einem Kämpfer... Wenn man Trunks so sieht und hört, glaubt man kaum, dass er der Sohn Vegetas ist. Vegeta kommt mir irgendwie gefühllos und kühl vor... Aber irgendwo musste doch auch er Gefühle haben... 

Plötzlich spürte ich etwas unter meinem Kopf und schreckte mehr oder weniger auf. „Hey, hey keine Panik ! Ist nur meine Hand. Ich helf' ein bisschen nach..." Ich atmete auf und sagte mir, dass ich bei klarem Gedanken bleiben muss. Ich schloss die Augen und merkte, dass mir wieder etwas schwindlig wurde... „Cinny, nicht schlapp machen jetzt, okay?" Trunks hielt meinen Kopf jetzt etwas fester. Quälend musste ich die Augen wieder öffnen. „Hörst du mich Cinny? Antworte mir, bitte!" – „Ja, ja! Ich bin schon noch da... Mach keinen Stress!" – „Gut, dann hör mir zu... Hier,...", Trunks hielt mir ein ziemlich kleines Fläschchen vor die Nase, „... das ist das Gegengift. Pass auf. Ich geb' dir das jetzt. Und du schluckst alles! Wirklich jeden Tropfen, sonst wirkt es nicht. Das wäre echt nicht gut, okay?" Trunks redete ziemlich laut und deutlich. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, das ich gleich wegtreten würde. Ich befürchtete das auch... „Ach ja, noch was. Ich soll dich warnen. Meister Quitte meinte, dass es nicht wirklich gut schmeckt." 

Im Hintergrund konnte ich Vegeta grummeln hören. Er stand mit Bulma irgendwo vor dem Bett: „Gib ihr das Zeug doch endlich und rede nicht soviel! Du hast schon lange genug gebraucht!" Vegeta wieder... Aber ich war zu schwach, um mich über ihn aufzuregen... „Ja... Vorsicht Cinny..." Trunks hob die Flasche an meinen Mund und ich begann langsam mit geschlossenen Augen diese weiche Flüssigkeit zu trinken. Doch schon, als ich es nur im Mund hatte fing es an zu brennen und irgendwie zu kratzen. Noch schlimmer als saures Brausepulver... Gequält verzog ich das Gesicht und war schon kurz davor, das Gelump wieder auszuspucken. Doch dann erinnerte ich mich an Trunks' Worte... Also zwang ich mich, das Zeug hinunterzuschlucken... „Oh, Gott... Ist das vielleicht eklig!" Trunks hatte mich gespannt angeschaut, fing jetzt aber an zu lachen: „Ich hab dich gewarnt! Aber das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Dann hat Meister Quitte mir wenigstens das Richtige gegeben!" 

Bulma löste sich jetzt von Vegetas Arm, den sie die ganze Zeit krampfhaft festgehalten hatte, und kam an die andere Seite des Bettes neben Combi. Sie betrachtete mich prüfend: „Aber es zeigt doch gar keine Wirkung! Ist das denn richtig so?" – „Ja Mutter, Meister Quitte meinte, dass es mindestens vier Stunden dauert, bis es Cinny wieder vollkommen gut geht..." Trunks sagte noch irgendetwas, ich bekam es allerdings nur noch schwach mit... Zwar versuchte ich wach zu bleiben... doch es gelang mir nicht. Diese seltsame Müdigkeit in mir siegte über meinen Verstand...

****

So... Ich hab's ja gesagt... Keine große Handlungsbreite... 

Da kann ich ja jetzt auch gleich mal so'n bisschen kleinlaut erwähnen, dass die erste richtig dolle spektakuläre Sache, erst im Kapitel 19 passiert... Bis dahin ist eigentlich mehr so „Rätselraten".

Also das nur mal so vorweg. Bin ja eigentlich schon viel weiter, aber momentan umfasst mich so eine Schreibmüdigkeit... Aber ich will ja, dass ihr mir schön erhalten bleibt!! ^^

Danke fürs Lesen und über Reviews freu ich mich natürlich so dolle wie immer ;) 


	12. Part Twelve Life goes on!

Halloloa!

Vielleicht sollte ich öfters mal längere Pausen einlegen… Dann kommen nämlich viele liebe Reviews, von Leuts, wo ich nicht mal wusste, dass überhaupt noch jemand anderes die Geschichte liest...? 

Na... ^^ Danke für die vielen lieben Reviews! Hat mich echt aus den Latschen gehauen, weil ich damit net gerechnet hätt... Na umso besser.

Das nächste Kapitel hab ich jetzt relativ schnell hochgeladen, weil's eigentlich nur so'n Übergang zur nächsten „Einheit" ist... Naja, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

****

**Part Twelve**

**„Life goes on!"**

****

„Waah!" Ich saß auf einmal kerzengerade im Bett und atmete stockend ein und aus... „Cinny! Was ist los?" Trunks? Ja... Trunks... Er saß in einem Sessel in der Ecke des Zimmers, schreckte jetzt aber auch auf. 

Ich musste erst mal alles wieder lokalisieren... Irgendwas hatte ich geträumt... Ich hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn plötzlich spürte ich ein mir sehr bekanntes Zerren im Körper... „Cinny, du solltest dich besser wieder hinlegen..." Trunks war aufgestanden und kam jetzt auf mich zu. Er legte seine Hände auf meine Schultern und drückte mich sacht zurück aufs Bett. „Au..." Mein Körper tat immer noch weh.. Combi kam jetzt auch zu mir ans Bett. „Cinny, was war los?", fragte er vorsichtig. „Ich weiß auch nicht mehr... Ich muss irgendetwas Schlechtes geträumt haben... Bloß was...Wie lang hab ich geschlafen?" Trunks hatte sich wieder auf die Bettkante gesetzt: „Eine Stunde Cinny." 

Eine Stunde... gut das dürfte reichen... „Dann kann ich ja jetzt aufstehen, oder?", fragte ich Trunks überschwänglich und wollte mich auch schon wieder aufsetzen. Doch er drückte mich gleich wieder runter. Ich blickte ihn fragend an, er schüttelte aber nur mit dem Kopf: „Tut mir leid Cinny, aber es ist besser, wenn du noch liegen bleibst." – „Aber warum? Mir geht es doch schon viel besser, als vorhin!" 

In der Tat ging es mir besser... Mein Kopf tat nicht mehr weh, überhaupt konnte ich wieder klarer denken und müde war ich auch nicht mehr. „Ja klar! Dir geht es besser! Das hat man ja grad gesehen... Nein Cinny, du bleibst schön noch mindestens drei Stunden liegen." – „Wie bitte?", ich starrte Trunks deprimiert an, „Ich soll ganze drei Stunden hier herumliegen und nichts tun?" Combi kam jetzt herangeschwirrt und hob anweisend den Finger in die Höhe: „Cinny, du hast doch gehört, was Trunks gesagt hat! Du bist frühesten erst in diesen drei Stunden wieder fit! Du solltest kein Risiko eingehen, schließlich will ich dich noch ein wenig bei mir haben!" 

Dieses Stichwort von Combi ließ mich wieder an den Traum erinnern. Ich wusste was ich geträumt hatte... „So ihr beiden! Ich werde unten garantiert mehr gebraucht, als hier. Mal sehen, vielleicht bereite ich schon mal das Mittagessen vor..." Heiter plappernd verließ Combi das Zimmer. 

**…**

Trunks saß immer noch auf der Bettkante. Ich schaute ihn an... „Trunks? Sag, ich hätte sterben können, oder?" Er schwieg und schaute nur zu Boden. „Also stimmt es?" – „Ja Cinny... Du hast Glück gehabt und das nur, weil..." Ich beendete: „... weil Son Goten doch richtig reagiert hat. Und du machst dir jetzt Vorwürfe, stimmt's?" Trunks schwieg wieder, nickte dann aber. „Das brauchst du nicht, Trunks." Fragend blickte er mir nun entgegen: „Was? Aber ich bin doch einfach so abgehauen, ohne mich um dich zu kümmern. Das war nicht richtig von mir..." Ich lächelte ihn an: „Ach, du konntest doch nicht ahnen, dass ich vergiftet werde. Passiert ja nicht alle Tage... Es ist doch eh alles gut gegangen, oder etwa nicht? Ich bin nicht nachtragend. Vorwürfe hättest du dir erst machen können, wenn ich doch abgekratzt wäre." – „Das ist schon nett von dir, aber ich muss mich trotzdem dafür entschuldigen, auch das ich dich ignoriert und angerempelt habe. Meister Quitte war auch der Meinung, dass ich das tun sollte..." 

Meine Arme taten nicht mehr sonderlich weh, also schaffte ich es sie unter meinen Kopf zu falten. „Musst du nicht Trunks, obwohl ich am Anfang doch etwas entgeistert war... Ich nehm sie trotzdem an. Vergeben und vergessen... klar?" – „Danke Cinny." 

Endlich zog Trunks wieder eine fröhlichere Miene auf. „Na geht doch! Und jetzt lass mich raten... Meister Quitte ist diese allwissende Miezekatze mit dem Hirtenstab, richtig?"

Meister Quitte kannte ich auch schon aus meinen früheren Forschungen. Er ist ein weißer Chinesischer Zwergkater mit extrem hohem Wissenswert. 

„Ja genau. Du kennst ihn wohl schon?" – „Ja, aber ich hatte keine so genaue Beschreibung von ihm, wie ich sie zum Beispiel von dir hatte. Aber jedenfalls dürfte er ziemlich klein sein..." Trunks nickte wieder: „Er geht mir grad mal bis zu den Knien und er hat richtige Schlitzaugen, jedenfalls habe ich ihn noch nie mit offenen Augen gesehen. Und sein Merkmal ist dieser Hirtenstab. Frag mich nicht, was der bezwecken soll... Naja gut. Ich werde dann auch mal runter gehen zu Mutter ins Labor. Ich glaub auch kaum, dass du willst, dass ich hier bei dir rumhänge." 

Er stand auf. „Aber Trunks, was soll ich denn jetzt die ganze Zeit machen?" – „Versuch doch einfach noch ein wenig zu schlafen. Da vergeht die Zeit schneller." Ich schnaufte nur. „Ich schau dann nochmal vorbei. Und mach ja keine Dummheiten, in Ordnung?" Genervt antwortete ich: „Ja mein Meister, zu Befehl... Ich werde nichts tun, was mich körperlich beanspruchen könnte." 

Trunks lachte nochmal und verschwand dann...

**…**

Toll jetzt liege ich hier und sterbe fast vor Langeweile. Eine Stunde ist mittlerweile wieder vergangen. Und ich habe die Zeit dazu genutzt, die Zimmerdecke anzustarren... Man... Ich wäre jetzt viel lieber draußen... Die Sonne warf einen breiten Streifen durch das Fenster, als ob sie mich damit provozieren wollte... Am Himmel war nicht eine Wolke zu sehen. Aber irgendwie ist es schon rechtens, dass ich hier liegen bleiben muss... Noch ganze zwei Stunden... 

Gut, wie beschäftige ich mich jetzt mal... Ich schaute mich im Zimmer um und hatte auch schon eine Idee... „Okay... probieren wir's mal...", sprach ich zu mir. Ich hob ein Bein... und... es tat nicht weh! Dasselbe tat ich nochmal mit dem anderen... wieder nichts! Ich reckte die Arme in die Höhe und wirbelte sie durch die Gegend... kein Schmerz! „Super! Mir tut nichts mehr weh! Jetzt muss ich mich nur noch aufsetzen können..." Ich stützte mich auf die Ellenbogen und drückte mich nach oben, bis ich im Bett saß. „Soweit alles in Ordnung... Mal sehen, ob ich auch stehen kann..." 

Gesagt getan. Ich drehte mich und saß nun auf der Bettkante. Langsam streckte ich meine Beine aus und stand auf... Ich stand... ganz ruhig... Ich hatte noch ein wenig Angst, dass ich doch zusammenklappen könnte. Das geschah aber nicht. Um ganz sicher zu sein, sprang ich noch ein paar mal auf und ab. Musste ganz schön ulkig aussehen... 

**…**

Das Seidennachthemd hatte ich noch an... logischerweise... Ich ging ein paar Schritte. „Prima! Läuft doch alles wie geschmiert!" Erfreut hüpfte ich durchs Zimmer, der Schmerz ist so schnell wieder gegangen, wie er gekommen war. Dann hielt ich jedoch inne. Ich sollte vielleicht etwas ruhiger sein... Trunks wird das gar nicht gerne sehen, dass ich gegen seinen Willen aufgestanden bin. Aber soll mir doch egal sein! Er hat mir schließlich nichts vorzuschreiben. 

Ich ging auf das Fenster zu, um es zu öffnen. Entspannt lehnte ich mich auf das Fensterbrett. Ein wunderschöner Tag! Eine leichte laue Brise spielte mit meinen Haaren. Ausgedehnt atmete ich ein. Ich bin nicht gern bei so tollem Wetter drinnen, ist ja selbstverständlich. 

Als ich mich umschaute, sah ich hinten auf der Wiese Vegeta. Er stand einfach nur da. „Was der wohl macht...", murmelte ich. Als ich genauer hinsah, konnte ich erkennen, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren. „Aha... verstehe. Konzentrationstraining..." Ein paar Steine um Vegetas Energiesäule herum wirbelten auf. Vegeta konzentriert sich vollkommen auf sich selbst. Irgendwie musste ich bei dem Gedanken grinsen... Vegeta und innere Ruhe... Das passt zusammen, wie Hund und Katz... Naja, ist ja gut, dass er sowas macht. Etwas mehr Gelassenheit könnte er schon vertragen. 

Egal. Was geht's mich an... 

**…**

Oh je... Da ist jemand vor der Tür... Erschrocken drehte ich mich um. Das wird Trunks sein, er wollte ja nochmal vorbeischauen... Was mach ich jetzt bloß... Doch darüber dachte ich leider etwas zu spät nach... 

Die Tür öffnete sich schon, langsam und leise... Es war Trunks... Er schielte um die Kante herum auf das Bett zu. Und als er sah, dass die Bettdecke zurückgeschlagen war und niemand drin lag, bereitete ich mich schon mal selig auf eine Standpauke vor... Und erst jetzt bemerkte er mich, wie ich dort hinten am Fenster herumlungerte... Oh oh... wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich innerhalb einer Sekunde gestorben... Was mir jetzt einfiel zu tun, war ein gespielt beschämendes Grinsen aufzusetzen und langsam in mich zusammenzuschrumpeln... Ich kniff ein Auge zu und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an... 

Und er sagte erst mal nichts, sondern bewegte sich langsam auf mich zu... Ein paar Zentimeter vor mir blieb er stehen, verschränkte die Arme und richtete sich auf, sodass ich mir ziemlich mickrig vorkam... „Cinny...", begann er. Ich bereitete mich auf das Schlimmste vor... „Ja... Ich..." – „Was hast du dir...", er sprach nicht aus. Verwundert schaute ich ihn an... 

Er, er lachte! Zuerst hatte er nur gegrinst, aber jetzt fing er an zu lachen! Immer noch lachend drehte er sich weg. Ich war jetzt doch ein wenig überrascht... „Trunks? Huhu? Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Ich löste mich aus meiner Starre und ging zu ihm. Vorsichtig blickte ich ihm ins Gesicht. „Ja, ja Cinny... es ist schon alles klar... Es ist nur, ich konnte mir denken, dass du dich nicht dran hältst, was ich sage. Warum solltest du auch? Und dann hatte ich mir vorgenommen, ernst und wütend zu wirken..." – „Oh... Das ging ja dann wohl ein bisschen in die Hose..." 

Er feixte immer noch, komischer Kauz... Er ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und wurde wieder etwas ruhiger. Ich setzte mich auf das Bett, Trunks aber stierte mich durchdringend an. Als ob ich seine Aufforderung verstand, sagte ich etwas gereizt: „Ja, ja! Schau nicht so! Ich leg mich ja schon hin!" Ich wollte mich auch schon rücklings aufs Bett fallen lassen, als er mich jedoch zurückhielt. „Nein, nein. Lass gut sein Cinny. Ich glaub, du würdest dich eh nur langweilen." Ich sprang auf: „Was? Echt jetzt?" – „Geht schon in Ordnung. Komm mit runter. Die Anderen wird es freuen, dass es dir besser geht. Bahamut vermisst dich auch schon..." 

Trunks ging in Richtung Tür, drehte sich aber um, als er merkte, dass ich immer noch etwas verloren da stand. „Na Cinny, ich mein, es ist deine Sache. Du kannst auch gern noch für ein paar Stunden ins Bett gehen... falls du das willst..." – „Aber nein! Natürlich nicht!", wendete ich sofort ein. „Na dann sind wir uns ja einig... Aber vielleicht solltest du dir vorher noch etwas anderes anziehen..." Er musterte mich. Ich schaute nun auch an mir herunter: Das Nachthemd. Na klar. Ich vergaß immer, dass ich noch in diesem peinlich lockeren Nachthemd stecke. „Oh ja... das werde ich tun... Ich komm dann runter. Danke Trunks!" – „Tu das Cinny. Aber nichts zu danken, ich bin sicher, dass nichts mehr passiert, so gut wie's dir wieder geht." 

Er ging. Innerlich jubelte ich. Die paar Stunden hatten mir gereicht! Endlich keine Bettruhe mehr...

**…**

Nachdem ich mir frische Freizeitsachen von Bulma angezogen hatte, sprang ich auch schon die Treppe hinunter. Ich nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal und musste aufpassen, dass ich nicht stürzte vor lauter Überschwänglichkeit.

Unten im Wohnzimmer blieb ich stehen. Keiner da... Doch... aus der Küche konnte ich das Klappern von Geschirr und Topfdeckeln hören. Aha... Combi ist mal wieder voll in seinem Element. Wie spät ist es eigentlich. Ein Blick zur großen Uhr verriet mir, dass es erst kurz vor neun war. Warum macht Combi eigentlich immer schon so früh Mittagessen? Das frage ich mich immer wieder... 

Ich schaute kurz in der Küche vorbei. „Guten Morgen, Combi!", rief ich ihm heiter entgegen. Combi drehte sich erschrocken zu mir um. Er hatte mal wieder so ein Omi-Schürzchen umgebunden. Entgeistert starrte er mich an: „Cinny... Was machst du..." 

Ich hörte ihn nicht mehr, da ich schon längst wieder draußen im Flur war. „Frischluft, ich komme!" 

Die schwere Schiebetür mit dem Capsule Corp. Zeichen öffnete sich. 

**…**

Ich wurde von warmen Sonnenstrahlen, aber auch entgeisterten Gesichtern begrüßt... ChiChi und Son Goten waren auch da. Jedenfalls saß ChiChi mit Bulma an einem Gartentisch, Son Goten stand in der Gegend rum und Trunks saß auf einem Ast von der großen Buche am Eingangstor. 

Als sie mich sahen, verstummten sie erst mal, bevor sie alle auf mich zugerauscht kamen. Bulma und ChiChi schwafelten völlig wirr auf mich ein. Ich verstand relativ wenig, nur warum ich denn schon wach sei und ob ich denn lebensmüde wäre. Dann kam auch noch Combi aus dem Haus heraus und redete drauf los. 

Als die drei sich wieder beruhigt hatten, kam Son Goten zu Wort: „Wieso in Gottes Namen bist du nicht in deinem Bett? Es ist erst die Hälfte der Zeit vorbei, Cinny!" Trunks hatte die ganze Zeit hinter ihnen gestanden und gelächelt, jetzt mischte er sich aber mit ein: „Weil ich es ihr erlaubt hab, Son Goten." Alle Blicke richteten sich jetzt auf Trunks. ChiChi fing auch gleich wieder an: „Was Trunks? Aber das ist unverantwortlich von dir!" – „Genau, und warst du es nicht, der das am Anfang so punkt-komma-genau genommen hat?", fügte Bulma hinzu. „Ja, das stimmt schon Mutter. Aber ihr geht es doch wieder bestens! Sie hat sich da oben eh nur gelangweilt. Als ich hochkam, lag sie jedenfalls nicht mehr im Bett..." – „Naja gut, aber seid ihr sicher, dass wirklich nichts mehr passieren kann?", meinte Son Goten zögerlich. „Ja, ja. Mir geht's so gut wie noch nie! Aber... mal was anderes... Hier riecht irgendetwas... verbrannt..." 

**…**

„Da! Oh Gott! Da kommt Rauch aus der Küche! Combi!", schrie Bulma plötzlich. Combi drehte sich entsetzt um: „Oh nein! Das Essen! Der Hackbraten! Er muss angebrannt sein!" 

Combi düste sofort in die Küche zurück und die Frauen rannten ihm auf hysterische Art und Weise hinterher. Ich blieb mit Son Goten und Trunks allein draußen zurück. Den beiden machte das ganze nicht wirklich viel aus. Mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen schauten sie in Richtung Küchenfenster, aus dem dicker schwarzer Rauch quoll. „Na dann scheint es heute mal kein Essen à la Combi zu geben... Schade eigentlich.", meinte Trunks lässig. Son Goten grinste vor sich hin: „Naja, wenigstens musst du jetzt nicht mehr die nervige Fragerei ertragen." – „Ja, stimmt. Aber Combi wird jetzt erst mal für den Rest des Tages deprimiert vor sich hindödeln. Sagt mal, wo ist eigentlich Bahamut?" Trunks deutete in Richtung Wiese: „Da hinten liegt er."  

„Der kleine Penner! Na mal sehen, ob er heute schon Morgensport hatte..." 

So... oki. Der Tante geht's wieder gut...

Jaja, und was ich auch noch mal sagen wollte, also ich bemüh mich echt immer, dass ich die Charaktere (die natürlich Herrn Toriyama gehören) so gut wie nur irgend möglich darstelle. Also vom Charakter her. Bei Trunks hab ich da manchmal Probleme, genauso wie bei Vegeta. Da weiß ich nie, ob ich ne irgendwie zu „weich" mach... 

Keine Ahnung... Trotzdem freut's mich natürlich, wenn mir ein paar Leser treu bleiben und wenn ich ein paar Reviews abbekomme! Obwohl's ja KEIN Yaoi oder Shonen-Ai ist...

DANKE ^^

Ich würde ja zu gern mal ein paar Bilder mit hochladen, so an den Text angehängt, die ich mit der Story verbinde... Geht ja aber leider nich...

Gottigott! Ich red zu viel!

Bye, Lynn ^^  


	13. Part Thirteen Relations?

Hallo!!

Sorry, hat lang gedauert... Grins... Ich weiß...

Naja, das Kapitel... Tja, weiß nich, was ich dazu sagen soll... Lest einfach! Meinungen hör ich gerne!

**

* * *

**

**Part Thirteen **

**„Relations?"**

Zielstrebig rannte ich los, auf Bahamut zu. Hinter mir konnte ich Trunks rufen hören: „Cinny! Warte! Was hast du jetzt schon wieder vor?" Ich ignorierte die Frage einfach. 

Vor Bahamut blieb ich stehen. Er öffnete erst mal nur schläfrig die Augen und grummelte vor sich hin, aber als er mich dann erkannte, sprang er auf und drückte mich zu Boden. „Runter mit dir... Geh runter, Bahamut!", brachte ich lachend hervor.

Er rollte sich von mir herunter und blieb dann neben mir im Gras liegen. Das Gras hier war ziemlich hoch. Könnte mal gemäht werden... Man konnte uns nicht sehen. Ich hatte mal wieder einen Einfall... „Bahamut?", ich drehte mich zu ihm um, „Erschrecken wir Trunks und Son Goten ein wenig?" Bahamut verstand mich...

**…**

_„Wo sind die beiden?", fragte Trunks Son Goten. „Na die liegen bestimmt dort irgendwo im Gras. Lass sie nur!" Er drehte sich um. „Warum sollten sie sich ins Gras legen?" – „Na vielleicht will Cinny doch noch schlafen.", scherzte Son Goten._

**_…_**

„Bahamut! Leiser! Ich glaub nicht, dass sie damit rechnen, dass wir gleich rausgestürzt kommen..." Ich hatte mich flach auf Bahamuts Rücken gepresst. Er kroch jetzt auf allen Vieren durch das Gras näher an die Jungs heran. 

„So gut, gut! Halt Bahamut. Okay... Denk dran, halt dich schön flach und düs ganz knapp über ihnen drüber weg, okay?" Bahamut nickte. Ich grinste: „Na dann, flieg los!" Gesagt, getan. Er richtete sich ein wenig auf und rannte dann an. Vielleicht fünf Meter von den Jungs entfernt, sprang er voller Elan aus der Wiese heraus. Trunks' Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, als er uns mitbekam. Aber er reagierte blitzschnell, drehte sich um und warf Son Goten zu Boden. Der schrie vor Schreck auf und wirbelte die Arme durch die Gegend. Knapp über ihnen schossen wir vorbei und als Zusatz spuckte Bahamut noch ein wenig Feuer... Ein Stück weiter vorn, hielt Bahamut und jetzt konnte ich nicht mehr: Ich bekam einen Lachkrampf! Das sah zu komisch aus, wie die beiden übereinander zusammengekrümelt dort unten lagen. 

Bahamut sank zu Boden, auch er gab grunzende Laute von sich. Er war stolz auf sich selbst. Ich sprang ab und ließ mich rücklings in die Wiese fallen. Ich lachte immer noch, richtete mich dann auf, blieb aber noch sitzen. 

Trunks und Son Goten standen grad wieder auf und klopften sich die Klamotten ab... Jetzt schauten sie in meine Richtung. Mit einem Mal verging mir das Lachen. Wie kindisch ich mich doch benehme, was sollen die denn von mir denken? Außerdem hab ich ja eigentlich nichts zu lachen. Ich blickte zu Boden und dachte wieder an das Mädchen...

**…**

_Trunks und Son Goten gingen derweil auf Cinny zu. „Ist schon Eine...", meinte Son Goten halb lachend. Trunks sah allerdings ziemlich ernst aus: „Ja, mehr oder weniger." – „Was meinst du damit, Trunks?" Son Goten verstand ihn nicht ganz. „Einerseits ist es ja gut, dass sie so locker und gewitzt ist. Sie findet sich mit bestimmten Sachen schnell ab, was man ja grad gesehen hat... Vor ein paar Stunden schwebte sie noch in Lebensgefahr und jetzt macht sie schon wieder solche Sachen." _

_Trunks hielt kurz inne, Son Goten ergriff das Wort: „Ja und was meinst du, ist dann nicht gut daran?" – „Das kann ich dir sagen. Ich habe Angst, dass sie's zu locker nimmt und das sie überheblich wird... Warum musste May gerade sie nehmen? Warum nicht irgendein anderes Mädchen? Wieso gerade Cinny?" _

_Son Goten blieb stehen und schaute Trunks ins Gesicht: „Sag mal, was ist denn los mit dir? Was redest du da eigentlich?" Trunks hielt nun auch an: „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nicht unbedingt dafür war, dass sie herkommt... Und wenn ich sie jetzt so sehe... Sie ist so ein fröhliches Mädchen! Cinny hat was besseres verdient. Sie hätte studieren können und sie hätte jede Art von Arbeit bekommen, was sie auch immer wollte. Ihr waren keine Grenzen gesetzt, bis jetzt. Nun muss sie den Rest ihres Lebens bei uns verbringen! Verstehst du, was das heißt? Und ich habe sie damals angelogen, ich hatte ihr erzählt, dass es nur für eine bestimmte Zeit wäre... Ach, ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich ihr das alles sagen soll, verdammt!" _

_Trunks machte mittlerweile deutliche Gesten mit den Händen. Er war verzweifelt. Son Goten nickte: „Ja Trunks, ich verstehe dich, ich könnte es ihr nicht sagen, ich erst recht nicht... Aber du... Dich mag sie, Trunks! Sie hat dir das gestern am See verziehen! Ein anderes Mädchen wäre eingeschnappt davon gerannt – Marron zum Beispiel. Und wie du schon gesagt hast, Cinny ist sehr locker und heiter drauf. Und: Sie ist nicht nachtragend! Also wird sie dir auch nicht übel nehmen, dass du sie angelogen hast! Und sie wird sich wohl fühlen hier! Das weiß ich! Schau sie dir doch an! Hätte sie diese Aktion gerade gestartet, wenn sie sich nicht einleben würde? Wenn sie uns nicht leiden könnte? Gut... dass gerade du ihr das Ganze erklären musst. Es ist ein Scheiß-Job, das geb' ich zu, aber Cinny wird sich damit abfinden. Sie ist ein starkes, mutiges Mädchen. Sie kriegt das schon auf die Reihe. Und jetzt guck nicht so grimmig! Sonst denkt sie noch, du bist sauer!" _

_Ja, jetzt lächelte Trunks wieder. „Danke Son Goten! Was würde ich nur ohne dich und deine Aufmunterungstaktiken machen!" Son Goten stieß ihm kumpelhaft gegen die Schulter: „Na also! Ich bring auch dich viel zu ernstes Wesen zum Lachen!"_

**…**

Das Mädchen... Oh Gott! Ich muss einfach wissen, wer sie ist! Egal wie, ich muss es herausfinden. Es kann ja nicht sein, dass ich aus purem Zufall eine so starke Bindung zu ihr spür... Das geht nicht! Es geht einfach nicht! Die Auren der Anderen, und das ich sie spür und erkenne, ist schon seltsam genug... Wenn das Mädchen nur nochmal auftauchen würde... Dann würde ich nicht einfach nur dastehen und zuschauen! 

„Hey Cinny! Wieso auf einmal so grimmig?" – „Son Goten?" Ich war etwas erschrocken. Anscheinend hing ich so sehr meinen Gedanken nach, dass ich gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass die Jungs auf einmal da standen. „Sag mal Cinny, hat dir das Gras irgendwas getan?" Trunks schaute auf meine Hände. Etwas irritiert blickte ich nach unten: „Oh..." Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich meine Finger fest um ein paar Grasballen geschlungen hatte. Was ich alles unbewusst tue, wenn ich an irgendetwas angestrengt denke... In dem Falle an das mysteriöse Mädchen... 

„Na was ist nun?" Die Beiden musterten mich. Ich ließ mir schnell was einfallen: „Äh... Was soll sein? Ich... ich dachte nur, dass ihr irgendwie sauer seid..." – „Sauer? Ach! Wir doch nicht!" Son Goten grinste Trunks an, der sein Lachen erwiderte. „Na komm hoch Cinny." Trunks hielt mir, mal wieder, seine Hand hin, aber diesmal griff ich nicht zu. „Danke Trunks,", ich erhob mich, „aber das schaff ich grad noch so alleine." Verdutzt schaute er mich an: „Äh... na wenn du meinst..."

Erst jetzt zog er seine Hand zurück. Son Goten belächelte Trunks: „Tja Trunks! Deine Anmachversuche wirken bei Cinny eben nicht." Er knuffte ihn in die Seite. Trunks hingegen wurde schlagartig rot im Gesicht. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Son Goten ihm sowas an den Kopf knallen würde. Ich aber ehrlichgesagt auch nicht. Auch ich spürte, wie sich meine Gesichtsfarbe änderte. Trunks stammelte irgendetwas nicht Identifizierbares, aber Son Goten hackte ein: „Ei, ei... Nee... Ich hab zwei Tomaten als Freunde!", er fing an zu lachen, „Ihr solltet auf euren Blutdruck achten. Hey, was meint ihr: Sollten wir mal nachschauen, ob's heute noch was zu Essen gibt?" 

Ich nickte, erfreut, dass er ein anderes Thema angeschlagen hatte: „Gute Idee, ich geh schon mal vor... Mal sehen, ob Combi das Ganze mit dem Essen nicht gar zu sehr mitgenommen hat." Die Jungs standen noch da, ich hingegen setzte für kurz ein Grinsen auf und rannte dann los. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie war mir das Ganze peinlich... Ich mochte solche Situationen noch nie besonders... 

**...**

Der Rauch hatte sich inzwischen verzogen. Vor der Haustür hielt ich an. Gerade wollte ich die Tür öffnen, doch bevor es dazu kam, ging sie schon auf. Eine ziemlich zerstrubbelte ChiChi stand mir gegenüber. Überall auf ihren Klamotten waren große schwarze Rußflecken. Entgeistert schaute ich sie an, doch sie ließ die Schultern sinken und brachte nur ein erstickendes Stöhnen hervor. 

Ich ging an ihr vorbei, im Flur kam mir aber schon Bulma entgegen. Und sie sah nicht grad sehr viel besser aus als ChiChi. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihr lachte sie. Torkelnd, als hätte sie ein bisschen zuviel intus, kam sie auf mich zu: „Oje! Das war das Spannendste, was seit langem hier in der Capsule Corporation passiert ist! Achte nicht so sehr darauf, wie's in der Küche aussieht, Cinny, kümmere dich eher um deinen Computer! Der ist am Boden zerstört! Haaa........" Ich schluckte nur, erwiderte aber nichts. Bulma taumelte weiter.

Ich drehte mich wieder um, als ich draußen einen komischen Laut hörte. Ah... Son Goten, hätte ich mir denken können. Bulma war ihm direkt in die Arme gerannt. Etwas ungeschickt stolperte er rückwärts. Ist schon ein ulkiger Kerl... Trunks kam mir inzwischen hinterher. „Deine Mutter ist ein wenig komisch drauf, Trunks..." Er stieg über einen umgekippten Schrank: „Ach, du kennst sie noch nicht. Man gewöhnt sich dran, sie hat häufig solche Aussetzer. Allerdings kommt es mir so vor, als hätte hier eine Bombe eingeschlagen..." Ich nickte. Wohl wahr, ich gab Trunks Recht. 

Im Flur sah es schon so aus, als wäre die Armee durchgerannt... Ein paar kleine Rauchwölkchen waren noch hier und da zu sehen. Einige Schränke und der kleine Wandtisch lagen umgestoßen in der Gegend rum. „Wenn man nicht wüsste, dass nur ein Hackbraten angebrannt ist, könnte man sonst was denken..." 

Ich wagte es einen Blick durch die Küchentür zu werfen... „Ach herrje..." Trunks trat auch ein: „Oh mein Gott, ich glaub's nicht... Es wäre wohl doch besser gewesen, wenn wir dageblieben wären." Die Küche sah wirklich haarsträubend aus... Alles war mit weißem Schaum aus den Feuerlöschern bedeckt. Die Möbel lagen sonst wo herum, nur nicht da, wo sie sein sollten. „Zu was Frauen alles fähig sind... Hoffentlich werd ich nicht auch irgendwann so..." Ich runzelte die Stirn. 

„Schau mal, da ist Combi." Trunks deutete in Richtung Herd. Combi schwebte davor, mit erschlafften Armen, so als wäre sein Akku leer. Ich kämpfte mich wortwörtlich durch den Raum zu ihm hin. Ich wusste eigentlich schon im Voraus, was mich erwartet, wenn ich ihn anspreche... „Combi, mein Guter... Ist alles..." 

Ich wollte gerade vorsichtig nach der Oberkante seines Monitors greifen. Doch bevor ich das tun konnte, fuhr er auch schon herum: „Waass iissst!?!" Ich wusste, dass er so reagieren würde... Blitzartig zog ich meine Hand zurück: „Ich, ich... wollte nur...", doch Combi gab mir keine Chance auszureden: „Duuu, du willst wissen ob alles in Ordnung ist, nicht wahr?" Er hatte seinen Ton wieder etwas gesenkt, doch das trügte. Denn gleich darauf fing er wieder an zu schreien: „Es ist nichts in Ordnung!!! Siehst du das denn nicht!!" Er drehte sich im Kreis und deutete um sich. Sein Gesicht hatte sich zu einer wutigen Fratze verzerrt: „Das Essen ist angebrannt!!! Das passiert mir so gut wie nie! Deshalb ist es schrecklich!! So etwas dürfte _mir _gar nicht erst passieren! Und schau dir die Küche an! Sie sieht furchtbar aus!" 

Ich stolperte rückwärts, da Combi mich immer weiter zurückdrängte: „Combi, bitte, beruhige dich!" – „Du verlangst von mir, dass ich mich beruhige?! Das verlangst du echt?! Vergiss es!!! Ich will mich nicht beruhigen! Schau dich doch mal um! Würdest du dich da beruhigen wollen?!" Ich stieß mit meinem Rücken gegen etwas Hartes – Trunks. Son Goten stand neben ihm. Mittlerweile musste er auch reingekommen sein. Die beiden hatten mir und Combi die ganze Zeit stumm und verwirrt zugesehen. Jetzt ließ es sich Combi aber nicht nehmen, auch die beiden blöd anzumachen. 

Er schaute abwechselnd zu Trunks und Son Goten: „Aaach... Und ihr zwei schandefrohen Typen habt auch nichts besseres zu tun, als mich belustigend anzugaffen, häh!?!" Die beiden hoben abwehrend die Hände vor den Oberkörper und stammelten irgendetwas, um sich zu verteidigen, was allerdings nicht viel brachte.. Mittlerweile schob Combi uns alle Drei zurück Richtung Haustür durch den Flur hindurch. Dort angekommen, drückten wir uns mit den Rücken gegen Tür. Doch ganz unerwartet, betätigte Combi den Schalter, der die gesicherte Schiebetür von innen öffnet: „Raus mit euch!!!" 

Synchron schrieen wir kurz auf, als wir urplötzlich den stützenden Halt hinter uns verloren und rücklings draußen auf dem harten Eingangweg landeten. Bevor er die Tür wieder schloss, rief er uns nochmal extralaut zu: „Lasst mich ganz einfach in Ruhe!?! Ihr alle Drei! Klar!?!" Und mit einem Rums, knallten die Schiebeplatten der Tür wieder zusammen... 

Ich richtete mich etwas beschwerlich auf und betrachtete meine Lage. Zur Hälfte lag ich auf Trunks, zur anderen Hälfte auf Son Goten. Die beiden hatten meinen Sturz abgefangen, da ich ja die ganze Zeit vor ihnen gestanden hatte. Unter mir hörte ich ein Stöhnen. Son Goten versuchte aufzustehen. Auch Trunks setzte sich auf. Da ich so halb auf seinem Oberkörper gelegen hatte, kullerte ich nun unfreiwillig hinunter in den Staub. „Oh, entschuldige Cinny." – „Kein Problem. Macht nix. Aber könntest du mir vielleicht hoch helfen, wenn's geht?" 

Ich hatte jetzt keine Lust, selbst aufzustehen - vielleicht wollte ich Trunks aber auch nur provozieren, wegen vorhin. „Ach, jetzt darf ich dir wohl helfen?" Ich wusste, dass diese Frage jetzt kommt... Letztlich war er dann aber doch noch so nett mir zu helfen. Ich griff nach seiner Hand und mit einem überschwänglichen Sprung stand ich dann auch wieder etwas wacklig auf den Beinen. 

„Danke dir." Trunks nickte. Auf einmal hörten wir vom Boden aus ein gespieltes, weibliches Geflöte: „Oh Trunks! Mein Trunks! Würdest du mir bitte hochhelfen?" Ich lachte. Son Goten saß noch am Boden. Er hatte die Hände zusammengepresst und klimperte tuntig mit den Wimpern. Trunks schüttelte grinsend mit den Kopf: „Ach Son Goten, hör schon auf. Du machst dich mal wieder voll zum Affen. Son Goten stöhnte und zog eine an Trunks gerichtete Grimasse. „Son Goten, du bist keine Lady, der man hoch helfen muss..." Trunks drehte sich zu mir um und blickte mich an. 

Aha... ich bin eine ‚Lady', so kommt's raus... haha... Das ist ja eine Beleidigung... „Hast mal wieder recht Trunks,", Son Goten stand dann doch gezwungenermaßen auf, „Aber vergessen wir das... Das ist heute schon das zweite Mal, dass ich unfreiwillig im Dreck lande. Und das komischerweise nur durch deine Kumpane..." Son Goten stierte mich durchdringend an. „Ähm, na ja..." Irgendwie musste ich ihm schon recht geben... Erst wegen mir und Bahamut und dann aufgrund Combis Hackbraten... Trunks mischte sich ein, bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte: „Das ist doch jetzt völlig egal, außerdem siehst du im Kampf noch ein ganzes Stück schmutziger aus, also mach jetzt deswegen keinen Stress! Wir sollten uns lieber überlegen, was wir jetzt machen... Mittagessen fällt ja nun aus." 

Trunks schaute kurz zu Son Goten, dann zu mir: „Also ich glaub, ich geh trainieren. Willst du mitkommen, Cinny?" Ich hatte keine Zeit zum Antworten, denn urplötzlich sprang Son Goten zeigefingerhochzeigend zwischen uns: „Das schlag dir gleich mal aus dem Kopf Trunks!" Ich meldete mich zu Wort: „Wieso, was hast du denn vor?" – „Wir fliegen jetzt zusammen nach Satan City, dann lad ich euch zum Essen ein und dabei können wir auch gleich Marron von der Highschool abholen!" 

Mir gefiel der Vorschlag von Son Goten, zumal ich mächtig Hunger habe... Trunks zeterte aber erst: „Schön und gut, aber wir könnten in der freien Zeit doch..." Son Goten ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. Er seufzte laut: „Man Trunks! Wenn es nach dir ginge, würden wir jede einzelne Minute trainieren. In der Hinsicht kommst du voll nach deinem Vater! Mensch! Schau dich doch nur mal um!", er gestikulierte wild mit den Händen, „Es herrscht Frieden! Die Erde wird in keiner Hinsicht bedroht! Also warum sollten wir uns dann so unter Druck setzen?" Ich schlug mich auf die Seite von Son Goten: „Ach komm schon Trunks, bitte! Außerdem bekommen wir Mittagessen für lau! Bitte Trunks." Ich sah ihn flehend an. „Na gut, ausnahmsweise. Um deinen Blick kommt man ja sowieso nicht rum..." 

Ich grinste geschmeichelt: „Schön! Ob ich nochmal mit Combi reden sollte?" Son Goten allerdings schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Tu das lieber nicht. Wer weiß wie der reagiert... Mir hat die Abfuhr von vorhin gereicht..." – „In Ordnung. Ist wohl besser, wenn ich ihn erst mal in Ruhe lass... Na gut! Was stehen wir hier noch rum! Lasst uns gehen, ich hab riesigen Hunger!" Son Goten lachte: „Klar Cinny, du musst dich aber noch einen Moment gedulden. Wir müssen erst zur Schule – Marron hat nämlich gleich Aus." 

Wir machten uns gleich auf den Weg. Dank Bahamut kam ich drum herum von den Jungs getragen zu werden. Ich hatte die Stadt noch nicht zuvor gesehen, außerdem freute ich mich auch auf Marron...

**…**

„Sag mal Son Goten? Hattest du nicht irgendwas davon gesagt, dass Marron in ein paar Minuten Aus hat?", ich blickte Son Goten von der Seite an. „Eigentlich hatte ich das auch gedacht..." Er hatte seinen Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und starrte missmutig zum Schultor. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht den Tag verwechselt hast? Wir warten hier jetzt schon fast eine halbe Stunde..." Trunks spielte mit den Fingern im Wasser rum. 

Um genau zu sein, wir saßen auf dem Rand vom Brunnen, der in mitten vom Schulhof der Orange-Star-Highschool steht. Doch da Son Goten anscheinend irgendetwas verwechselt hat, sitzen wir jetzt hier dumm rum und warten... Mit anderen Worten: Marron ist noch nicht aufgetaucht. Und Bahamut, der Specht? Hat sich natürlich wieder verdünnisiert...

Trunks hatte sich mittlerweile dem Wasser abgewandt und schaute jetzt genauso wie ich und Son Goten zum ca. 20 Meter entfernten Eingang. Son Goten stellte ein paar Vermutungen auf: „Vielleicht richtet sie sich ja noch auf dem Klo her oder sie muss nachsitzen oder..." Trunks vervollständigte: „Oder du hast dich einfach nur mit ihrem Stundenplan vermacht, Son Goten." Er zögerte: „Naja... Das kann natürlich auch sein..." 

Ich mischte mich ein: „Das ist doch jetzt auch egal... Tatsache ist Tatsache. Außerdem müsste sie ja nun wirklich bald kommen." 

Schweigen... Wir warteten... Doch plötzlich taten sich sonderbare Geräusche kund... Und zwar direkt von meinem Bauch her... „Oh... eh... Ich hab Hunger." Ich lachte etwas missmutig. Trunks bestätigte: „Hört sich sehr danach an Cinny. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich auch langsam Hunger bekomme..."

„Denkt ihr, mir geht's anders? ... Aber Leute! Ich glaub das Hungersproblem löst sich gleich von selbst, da vorne tut sich was!"

**

* * *

**

So, hier ist Schluss des Kapitels... Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, meinte jemand, dass man den Schluss nicht von meinem Schlusswort unterscheiden kann... Jetzt geht's aber, or?

Aber des war mir auch schon aufgefallen...

Oki! Will mich nicht zulange mit Reden aufhalten, also bis zum nächsten Chappi!!

Lynn


	14. Part Fourteen Talk, talk in the City

Hallo!!

Diesmal ging's schneller meinerseits :)

Teil 14 dreht sich hauptsächlich um ein Gespräch von Mädchen zu Mädchen... Bessergesagt Marron und Cinny. (ß mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich den Namen nicht mehr mag :( )

Ach ja! Und ne Person hat nen kurzen Auftritt, die später vielleicht noch bedeutenden wird! Weiß ich aber noch nicht so genau...

* * *

**Part Fourteen**

**„Talk, talk in th****e City"**

Na endlich! 

Endlich tat sich die Tür der Highschool auf. Bessergesagt, es war eine Unterrichtsstunde vergangen und reintheoretisch müsste Marron sich jetzt in dem Schülerstrom befinden, der sich gerade ins Freie drängt... 

Ich tat es Son Goten und Trunks gleich und sprang vom Brunnenrand herunter. „Na da hinten kommt sie doch!", rief Trunks durch das Schülergetümmel hindurch. Ja, da war sie. Sie lief geradewegs auf uns zu, so als wüsste sie, dass wir sie hier erwarten. 

Son Goten, der eben noch vor sich hingegrinst hat, verzog auf einmal das Gesicht: „Trunks, hast du auch gesehen, wer da hinter ihr hergestampft kommt?" Mit einem erdrücktem Stöhnen, schaute er auf das Mädchen, das mit schnellem Schritt an Marron vorbeizischte – direkt in unsere Richtung. Ich verstand nur nicht, warum die beiden plötzlich so betrübt aus der Wäsche guckten... Naja, ich werde ja gleich wissen, was die will... 

Was geht denn bei den beiden ab? Trunks und Son Goten wichen ein paar Schritte zurück. Das Weib stürzte wortwörtlich an mir vorbei und rempelte mich großzügig zur Seite. Und, oje... Diese Klamotten! Hat die überhaupt was an? Die hautenge Bluse bedeckte wirklich nur das Nötigste. Wahrscheinlich mit Klebeband festgemacht... oder so... Und dieser Minirock! Es sah fast danach aus, als hätte sie nix drunter... Fazit: Der erste Eindruck ist entscheidend und der sagt: zickig, dumm und hysterisch – einfach unsympathisch. 

„Hallo Cinny!" Erschrocken drehte ich mich um – Marron stand hinter mir. „Ach die armen Jungs." Das Mädchen blieb ein paar Zentimeter vor den beiden stehen. Die sahen allerdings so aus, als ob sie lieber die Fliege machen wollten, standen aber dennoch völlig steif da und schluckten nur schwer. „Oh Son Goten!", sie drückte ihm einen dicken überschwänglichen ‚Schmatz' auf die Wange – Trunks erging es nicht anders: „Und Trunks mein Hübscher!" 

In mir stieg ein Hassgefühl gegen diese Möchtegern-Queen auf... Sie bequatschte die Jungs noch eine ganze Weile so weiter, zippelte an deren Klamotten rum und kam abwechselnd ihren Gesichtern immer näher. 

Aber dann fing sie an, an den beiden herumzuzerren: „So meine Süßen! Ihr begleitet mich doch mit nach Hause, oder?" Die Jungs stammelten nur irgendetwas unverständliches, aber sie hatte sich die Antwort schon selbst gegeben: „Ach ich wusste doch, dass ihr es euch nicht entgehen lasst, mich, Julietta de la Dejair, nach Hause zu bringen!" Sie packte Son Goten am T-Shirt und zerrte ihn mit... Mir fiel die Kinnlade runter. Das gibt's doch nicht! Aber... die kann doch nicht einfach... nein! 

„Hey... Hey...!" Ich stolperte den beiden hinterher, doch die schenkte mir keinerlei Beachtung! Stattdessen rief sie an mir vorbei: "Trunks, Süßer, kommst du auch?". Als wäre ich Luft... 

Kurzerhand schlug ich ihre Hand von Son Gotens Shirt. „He... was willst du denn?" Sie blickte naserümpfend auf mich herab. Ich glaub es nicht, die tut echt so, als würde sie mich jetzt erst bemerken! Son Goten taumelte zurück zu Trunks. Ich starrte aber nur das Weib an: „So... ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, wer du bist, dass du dich hier so aufspielen kannst,", ich wurde lauter, „aber ich lasse es jetzt, schon gar nicht _jetzt_ und unter gar keinen Umständen zu, dass du Son Goten und Trunks hier vor meinen Augen abschleppst! Und das aus dem ganz simplen Grund, weil ich einen Mordshunger hab und die beiden mich eingeladen haben! Und da kommst du auf deinen Hochkant-Latschen angedackelt und willst die beiden einfach so für dich in Anspruch nehmen!", ich war mittlerweile ins Schreien übergegangen, „Vergiss es! So und jetzt hau ab und schnapp dir irgendwelche billigen Schoßhündchen, aber verpiss dich bloß, klar!?" 

Ich atmete tief durch und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sich der halbe Schulhof um uns herum versammelt hatte... Peinlich? Ganz im Gegenteil, ich war froh zu sehen, dass die nicht wusste, was sie auf meinen Vortrag hin sagen sollte. Ihr verwirrter Blick wechselte in ein verstört böses Grinsen. Sie wendete sich langsam ab: „Du... ich hab dich hier zwar noch nie gesehen... Aber mach dir keine Hoffnung... Ich krieg raus, wer du bist... Das hat ein Nachspiel... Verlass dich drauf." 

Wutentbrannt stapfte sie davon. Die Menge teilte sich vor ihr und nahm respektvollen Abstand. 

Die vielen Schüler um uns herum begannen aufgeregt miteinander zu tuscheln und starrten mich entgeistert und ungläubig an. Son Goten kam dann aber zu mir, legte die Hände auf meine Schultern und lachte etwas aufgesetzt in die Menge hinein: „Hä, hä... Wir müssen uns jetzt leider entschuldigen... ähm, wir haben schließlich auch nicht alle Zeit der Welt... Also, äh... ich meine, ihr könnt jetzt ruhig gehen..." Ich flüsterte Son Goten zu: „Deine kleine Rede hat nicht viel gebracht, Son Goten... Die starren uns immer noch so dumm an..." – „Das seh ich auch...", nuschelte er in der gleichen Tonlage zurück.

Tja, und so standen wir da, umringt von einer Masse nervöser, aufgebracht tuschelnder Schüler. Son Goten hatte seine Hände immer noch auf meinen Schultern und versteckte sich so halb hinter mir, Trunks hingegen tat ganz so, als wäre er nicht da – bessergesagt er starrte auf den Boden. Aber dann trat Marron, die die ganze Zeit nur schmunzelnd und mit verschränkten Armen dastand, in die Mitte des Kreises und ergriff lautstark das Wort: „So! Schluss jetzt mit dem Theater! Verzieht euch endlich!... Na? Wird's bald? Husch!" Sie gestikulierte wild mit den Armen und, zu unserer Erleichterung, löste sich die Menge langsam aber sicher auf.

„Los, lasst uns verschwinden Leute!" Son Goten hatte sich endlich aus seiner Starre gelöst und ging nun schnellen Schrittes Richtung Ausgang. Ich lief neben Marron her und Trunks folgte uns langsam. Wir kamen noch an vereinzelten Schülertrauben vorbei und gelegentlich schnappte ich ein paar Satzbrocken auf wie: „... es hat noch niemand gewagt, sich gegen Julietta aufzulehnen...", „... ich habe sie noch nie zuvor hier gesehen" oder: „... sie ist mit Trunks und Son Goten befreundet?..." Ich fragte mich so langsam, ob ich mit meinem eigentlich harmlosen Kommentar zu Julietta ein großes neues Thema hier an der Schule angezettelt hatte... Unverständlich, meinerseits.

**…**

„Ach Cinny! Da haste jetzt ja was angestellt!" Son Goten lehnte sich genüsslich in seinen Baststuhl zurück und rieb sich den Bauch. Wir saßen mittlerweile auf der Terrasse eines kleinen Gasthauses und hatten gerade ein kleines Festmahl hinter uns. Mal wieder konnte ich mich über den riesigen Appetit von Son Goten und Trunks wundern. 

Ich wendete mich zu Son Goten, er hatte jetzt als erster wieder das Thema vom Schulhof angesprochen. „Weil du's gerade ansprichst, Son Goten, was war da vorhin eigentlich los? Warum waren die alle auf einmal so komisch drauf?" – „Tja, sagen wir's mal so: Es passiert nicht sehr oft, dass sich jemand so dermaßen hart gegen Julietta auflehnt." Das brachte mich nicht sehr viel weiter: „Ja aber wer ist die denn überhaupt? Tut mir leid, wenn ich das jetzt mal so sagen muss, aber es sah in meinen Augen fast so aus, als hättet ihr beiden...", ich schaute Trunks und Son Goten an, „...übelsten Schiss vor der. Oder versteh ich da was falsch?" 

Urplötzlich prustete Marron los und gleichzeitig wäre Son Goten fast mitsamt seinem Stuhl umgeflogen. Trunks blieb ruhig sitzen, allerdings zeichnete sich ein leicht roter Hauch auf seinem Gesicht ab. Son Goten war auf einmal ganz wuselig und fing an zu stottern: „Äh... Naja... Da-das ist so... also... Ach Trunks!", Trunks blickte auf, „Ich habe gerade so eine Eingebung! Sollten wir nicht mal wieder zusammen trainieren gehen?" Son Goten blickte ihn herausfordernd und flehend zugleich an. „Ja schon, aber sollen wir die Zwei jetzt hier allein lassen?" Son Goten sprang auf: „Ich wusste doch, dass du genauso denkst wie ich! Also, tschau ihr beiden – bis später!" 

Er packte Trunks am Arm und zerrte ihn mit sich die Straße runter. Marron sprang jetzt auch auf und rief ihnen hinterher: „Hey! Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach..." Zu spät... sie waren schon in den Weiten des Himmels verschwunden. 

„Ach Marron, lass sie doch. Zur Hälfte sind sie ja auch nur normale Jungs.", ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass den beiden das Ganze peinlich ist. Marron ließ sich jetzt langsam wieder in ihren Stuhl sinken. „Na gut, weißt du was Cinny? Eigentlich ist es gar nicht so schlecht, dass sie die Biege gemacht haben. So haben wir gleich die Zeit für uns." – „Ja, hast recht. Wir wollten ja eh mal zu Zweit in die Stadt." 

Sie hatte sich zwar grad erst gesetzt, doch schon sprang Marron wieder auf: „Na dann?! Unter diesen Umständen sollten wir hier jetzt keine Wurzeln schlagen! Ich zeig dir jetzt mal unsere wunderschöne Stadt! Zum Glück hat Son Goten schon bezahlt, der hätte sonst ganz schön was erlebt!" 

Marron sprach so laut, dass sie die halbe Kneipe unterhielt... Ich brachte nur ein kleinlautes ‚Okay...' hervor... Ein sehr aufbrausendes Mädchen, wie ich soeben feststellen musste...

**…**

Ohne das sie irgendeine Boutique, jegliche Schmuckläden oder das riesengroße Kaufhaus ausließ, zerrte Marron mich quer durch Satan City. Hauptsache mädchenfreundlich, im Trend und teuer... Was habe ich nur getan, dass ich so gestraft werde?

Nachdem wir einen weiteren Mode-Shop verlassen hatten, konnte Marron nun entgültig nichts mehr tragen: „Hach! Das tat doch direkt mal wieder gut, so richtig nach Lust und Laune einkaufen zu gehen! Danke das du mitgekommen bist Cinny, auch wenn du vielleicht nicht so gerne bummeln gehst." – „Ach, lass gut sein. Als ich bei mir zu Hause noch Freunde hatte, hab ich Einkaufen auch so gemocht wie du." Ich schaute etwas traurig zu Boden. Marron bemerkte das anscheinend: „Hey, jetzt zieh nicht so eine Schnute! Das passt ja gar nicht ins Bild. Hier...", sie warf mir zwei ihrer Taschen zu, „... hilf mir lieber beim Tragen und lach wieder, okay? Du hast doch jetzt mich!" 

Etwas ungelenk fing ich die Beutel auf. Marron grinste mich an: „Komm, ich kenn da vorn ein nettes kleines Café. Dort können wir uns ja erst mal was zutrinken bestellen, ja?" Ich fing nun auch wieder an zu lachen: „Gut." – „Na geht doch,", Marron ergriff mich am Arm, „komm!"

**…**

„Zwei Cappuccino, bitte." – „Sehr wohl, die Damen."

Wir saßen inzwischen in dem besagten Café, nachdem wir 35 Stockwerke mit dem Fahrstuhl zurückgelegt hatten. Es befindet sich nämlich ganz oben in einem der höchsten Wolkenkratzer von Satan City. Oben angekommen, wurden wir mit einem herrlichen Rundblick über die Stadt belohnt.

„So Cinny, jetzt erzähl mal... Wie war dein Leben, bevor du uns kennengelernt hast? Mich interessiert das brennend!" Ich musste kurz überlegen, bevor ich antwortete: „Tja, weißt du Marron... Es war nicht grad einfach... allgemein... Und ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, was ich groß erzählen soll..." – „Ach los!", sie schaute mich herausfordernd an, „Erzähl doch einfach, was dir so einfällt!" 

„Okay, wenn du unbedingt willst... Ich fang einfach mal an... Also, daheim in Menchorage hatte ich meine Schulausbildung ziemlich schnell abgeschlossen. Und dann kam es halt, dass meine Eltern meinten, ich solle mich doch an der Uni bewerben. Das war nachdem mir die Sache mit Tenshinhan passiert ist. Also wo ich das erste Mal mit der Gruppe Z in Berührung kam. Sie haben mir alles geglaubt, deswegen... Aber wie sollte es anders sein, in unserer kleinen Stadt gab es keine Uni..." Marron unterbrach mich: „Also musstest du notgedrungen umziehen?" Ich nickte wehmütig: „Du weißt gar nicht, wie schwer mir das gefallen ist... Zumal Laisoto so weit weg ist von daheim. Als die Bestätigung kam, dass ich aufgenommen wäre, freute ich mich natürlich riesig, musste aber gleichzeitig weinen. Noch ein halbes Jahr bevor der Unterricht begann, zog ich aus." 

Ich stockte und schaute auf meine Tasse runter. Marron stützte den Kopf auf ihren Händen ab. Ihr Blick hatte etwas Mitfühlendes: „Ach Cinny, das war alles sicher nicht einfach für dich... Du musst deine Familie doch schrecklich vermissen? Hast du dich nicht einsam gefühlt?" – „Ja sehr sogar..." Ich blickte wieder auf und fing an zu grinsen. „Was ist denn jetzt los?" – „Ach weißt du Marron, so einsam war ich am Ende doch nicht! Ich habe Combi, der mich auf seine Art und Weise immer wieder aufgemuntert hat und natürlich Bahamut. Er ist mir auch treu geblieben. Die beiden waren von Anfang an bei mir. Das hat mir die Arbeit an der Uni ganz schön erleichtert, verstehst?" Sie lächelte: „Ja klar... das sind zwar zwei außergewöhnliche Freunde..." Ich beendete den Satz: „... aber die besten, die ich je hatte!" – „Die besten... Ja Cinny. Und ich würde auch gern deine Freundin sein." – „Aber das bist du doch schon längst Marron!"

**...**

Wir hatten unsere Tassen schon gelehrt und saßen nur noch so da und unterhielten uns.

„Und an der Uni Cinny? Hattest du denn da keine Freunde?" Ich dachte sofort an jemanden: „Nein, nicht wirklich. Die meisten hielten mich für verrückt. Das war ja auch irgendwie verständlich... Die glaubten, wie alle anderen auch, dass Mister Satan die Welt ständig rette... Pah... Aber es gab da einen, der war ganz anders. Puffy... Er war der einzige wirklich gute Freund, den ich dort hatte. Ohne ihn hätte ich das Jahr an der Uni nicht überstanden. Außerdem war er auch einer der wenigen, die mir geglaubt haben." 

Marron fragte mich interessiert, was Puffy denn für ein Typ wäre. „Ach, der war zu der Zeit mindestens genauso durchgeknallt wie ich. Er dürfte jetzt 18 sein und ist noch an der Uni. Er will der größte Chemiker aller Zeiten werden und er hat auch das Zeug dazu." 

Marron lächelte verschmitzt: „Sag Cinny, er war doch bestimmt dein fester Freund?", ich wurde leicht rot, „Bevor du von der Uni geflogen bist, wart ihr doch sicherlich ein Paar, oder etwa nicht?" Ich antwortete ruhig: „Nein, wo denkst du hin. Er war nur ein sehr, sehr guter Kumpel." 

Sie schaute zum Fenster raus. Ich wusste nicht, ob sie mir glaubte... „Nagut, dann will ich dir das mal abkaufen. Aber hattest du überhaupt schon einen richtigen Freund?" Ihrer Tonlage zufolge wusste sie schon, dass ich mit ‚nein' antworten würde. Und ich blieb auch bei der Wahrheit: „Nein, noch nicht." Marron schaute mich jetzt doch ziemlich verdutzt an: „Na, ob ich dir das jetzt abnehmen soll, weiß ich aber nicht..." Etwas verunsichert antwortete ich: „Ist es denn so ungewöhnlich, dass man mit 15 noch keinen Freund hat?" Marron tat entsetzt: „Aber natürlich ist es ungewöhnlich, vor allem wenn man gut aussieht und dazu auch noch überaus intelligent ist! Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass dich noch kein Kerl irgendwie mal angemacht hat?" – „Nicht das ich wüsste." – „Vergiss es,", sie schüttelte den Kopf, „du wirst es nur noch nicht bemerkt haben. Hast du denn selbst noch nie was für einen Jungen empfunden?" Ich dachte kurz nach, antwortete dann: „Nein, jedenfalls nicht wirklich..." 

Marron seufzte und ließ den Kopf sinken, schaute aber gleich wieder auf: „Okay...", sie schwieg kurz, „... dann gehen wir da halt anders ran... Wie findest du Son Goten?" Ich starrte sie verwundert an. Wieso fragt sie grad nach Son Goten? „Er ist super drauf, lustig, klasse Kumpel... Äh... und sehr aufheiternd. Reicht das?" – „Ja, das reicht.", sie lachte mich herausfordernd an, ich ahnte, was sie fragen würde..., „Und wie steht's mit Trunks? Nett? Klasse Kumpel?... Oder?" 

Ich schaute nervös auf meine Hände und verfluchte mich dafür, dass ich vollkommen ungewollt rot wurde. Was sollte ich sagen? Mit einem Mal war ich völlig durch den Wind. Marron hingegen blieb locker: „Na?" Letztendlich musste ich doch irgendwas sagen: „J-ja klar, er ist auch... nett. Gut, manchmal ist er etwas komisch, aber was sollte sonst sein?" – „Soso, Cinny... Weißt du, was mir nur zu denken gibt?", sie schaute mich durchdringend an, „Warum bist du auf einmal so aufgelöst, schaust nur zu Boden, stotterst und wieso zeichnet sich plötzlich so ein roter Hauch auf deinem Gesicht ab?" 

Sie war inzwischen aufgestanden und stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab. Wartete sie auf eine Antwort? „Sorry Marron,", ich stand energisch auf, „aber ich steh hier doch nicht vor Gericht!" Ich starrte sie jetzt auch an. Aber sie... sie grinste auf einmal: „Nein, stehst du nicht. Komm, lass uns gehen!" 

Bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, war sie auch schon in Richtung Ausgang unterwegs. Ich musste mich kurz wieder fassen, bevor ich ihr hinterher hastete: „Hey! Warte auf mich Marron!"

**…**

Wieder unten angekommen, grinste sie immer noch. „Es ist schon nach vier Uhr.", sie schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Ja, wir waren ganz schön lange draußen." – „Hey, willst du nicht noch kurz mit zu mir kommen? Ich wohn nicht allzu weit weg." Ich schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf: „Nein, ich glaub , ich werd gleich zurück zur Capsule Corp. machen. Ich hab Bulma versprochen, noch ein wenig mit ihr im Labor zu hantieren. Trotzdem danke." – „Ist okay. Ich nehme gleich den nächsten Bus. Wir werden uns ja hoffentlich in der nächsten Zeit öfter sehen, oder?" Ich nickte: „Ja klar, tschau dann." Marron nahm mir ihre Tüten ab. „Jo, bis später." 

Sie wollte gehen, drehte sich dann aber nochmal im Laufen um: „Ach und Cinny?" – „Ja?" – „Keine Angst! Das mit Trunks behalte ich für mich! Kannst dich drauf verlassen!" 

Was hat sie da grad gesagt? Sie winkte mir noch mal zu, war dann aber auch schon um der nächsten Ecke verschwunden. Ich hatte zu spät geschalten... Achje... Sie denkt doch jetzt nicht etwa, dass ich in... Ich wollte gar nicht weiterdenken... Na klasse... Das hat sie jetzt voll in den falschen Hals gekriegt... 

Naja, jetzt ist es zu spät. Ich seufzte. „Ab nach Hause." Ich wollte gerade die Straße hinunter gehen, doch ich hielt inne... „Ähh... Ich hab ein Problem... Die westliche Hauptstadt, die Capsule Corporation... ist... über 1000 km von Satan City entfernt..."

**…**

Trotz der dummen Feststellung, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich wieder nach West City kommen sollte, lief ich gemächlich die Straße hinunter. „Okay... Was mach ich jetzt?" Ich versuchte alle Möglichkeiten, wie ich in kurzer Zeit 1000 km zurücklegen konnte, in Betracht zu ziehen: 

„Bahamut? – Ist nirgends zu sehen... Gut.... Zug? – Dauert viel zu lange. Ich hab sowieso kein Geld dabei. Per Anhalter? – Nein, zu gefährlich. Und das nimmt auch zu viel Zeit in Anspruch." Ich blieb stehen und schaute mich um. Ein kleines Mädchen in einer riesengroßen, fremden Stadt. Marron hatte mir zwar alle möglichen Einkaufsmöglichkeiten gezeigt, aber das half mir jetzt auch nicht weiter... Genau jetzt wäre es eigentlich gar nicht schlecht, wenn einer der Jungs da wäre. Ich würde mich sogar tragen lassen. Hauptsache ich weiß, dass ich heil zurückkomme... Und ich müsste nicht allein hier stehen...

„So eine Scheiße aber auch!" Wo Marron wohnte, würde ich auch nicht so schnell herausfinden... In manchen Dingen bin ich echt ein Spätzünder. Wie konnte mir nur entfallen, dass 1000 km Distanz zwischen _hier _und _dort _liegen?

* * *

Das war's meinerseits!!

Und ein was fehlt natürlich noch Danke für die Reviews!!! Hab mich gefreut!

Speziellen Dank für den netten (und vor allem anspornenden!!) Kommentar von Muschen! 

THX!!

Lynn 

****

****


	15. Part Fifteen I don't know these Secret...

Hihi!!!

Sorry… Mehr brauch ich ja net zu sagen… räusper

Naja, ich hatte echt kaum Zeit irgendwie weiterzuschreiben, deswegen ist die Sache mit den FanFictions so'n bissel in den Hintergrund gerückt… hust

Sorry…

Aber ich kann mich noch dran erinnern, dass bei den Reviews es jemand schade fand, dass im letzten Kapitel Trunks und Son Goten nur ne Nebenrolle gespielt haben… Hmm…, wisst ihr… Irgendwann gehen selbst die beiden einem auf die Nerven ;)

In dem Kapitel jetzt kommt aber zumindest der Trunks wieder mit vor. Zwar erst am Schluss, aber des reicht. Des Kapitel bringt ne kleine Wendung mit rein in die Geschichte – genauso wie's nächste Chap. Aber lest einfach, will ja net zuviel sagen ;)

* * *

****

**Part Fifteen**

**„I don't know these Secrets…"**

Ich hatte mich dazu entschlossen, einfach mal jemanden zu fragen, in welcher Richtung West City liegt. Es liefen noch genug Leute draußen rum. Ich ging auf einen jungen Mann zu, der mir geradewegs entgegen kam.

„Ähm, entschuldigen sie bitte, Mister..." Er blieb verwundert stehen. „Ja? Kann ich behilflich sein?" – „Ja, können sie mir sagen, in welche Richtung ich gehen müsste, um zur westlichen Hauptstadt zu gelangen?" Noch verwunderter als vorhin, deutete er geradeaus. „Hehe... du willst echt nach West City?" Völlig unbewusst antwortete ich mit ‚ja'. „Da haben sie aber einen langen Weg vor sich, junges Fräulein!"

Er drehte sich um, winkte nochmal und zog dann lachend ab... Der musste mich für völlig verrückt halten, verständlich... Wenigstens wusste ich jetzt, in welche Richtung ich musste. Bessergesagt, mir fiel nix anderes ein, als einfach los zulaufen...

**…**

Letzten Endes war ich an einem extrem langen Highway angekommen, der laut eines Wegweisers direkt zur Capsule Corporation führen soll.

Satan City lag hinter mir und ich war mittlerweile schon eine Stunde unterwegs. Es dämmerte bereits. „Verdammt! Das ist doch der pure Wahnsinn! So schaff ich es nie zurück..." Ich blieb stehen. Was mach ich denn jetzt? Ich glaube kaum, dass hier jetzt irgendjemand vorbeigeflogen kommt, den ich kenn und der mich mitnehmen kann. Tja, ich stecke fest.

Ich stand da wahrscheinlich ein paar Minuten nur so rum und starrte vor mich hin. Über was hätte ich auch nachdenken sollen?

Aber dann... Ein plötzliches Pulsieren im Kopf ließ mich aufschrecken. Ich kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut... Reflexartig griff ich mir an die Stirn, ich versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Also man konnte nicht behaupten, dass es ein gutes Feeling war... Suchend schaute ich die Straße entlang. Ich erhoffte das zu finden, was ich erwartete...

Ja... da vorn... Da ist eine Person. Sie war ziemlich weit entfernt, aber ich erkannte sie trotzdem... Weiblich, lange schwarze Haare, knapp bekleidet... Wer sollte das denn anderes sein, als das mysteriöse Mädchen vom See...

Ich rannte los. Nein... nochmal haut sie nicht einfach so ab... Ich will endlich eine Erklärung haben und irgendwie glaubte ich, dass die mir das am besten erklären konnte...

Ich kam ihr näher, allerdings bemerkte sie mich frühzeitig. „Oh nein, jetzt verschwindet sie bestimmt gleich wieder." Ein Grund noch ein Stück schneller zu laufen. Doch das Mädchen machte keine Anstalten abzuhauen. Stattdessen stand sie nur da und blickte mir entgegen. Ich wurde langsamer. Mir lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, irgendwie ist sie angsteinflößend. Aber ich rang mich dazu durch, doch zu ihr zu gehen...

Ein paar Meter vor ihr blieb ich stehen. Mein Schädel dröhnte immer noch, aber das war Nebensache. Das einzige was mir jetzt in den Sinn kam, war, dass sie wunderschön ist... Aber das war's auch schon... Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, was ich eigentlich von ihr wollte. Ich stand so unschlüssig vor ihr, dass es fast schon komisch aussehen musste. Sie lächelte, ja sie lächelte mir entgegen.

Aber ansonsten rührte sie sich nicht und sprach leider auch kein Wort. Sollte ich vielleicht irgendetwas sagen? Diesen Gedanken schob ich allerdings gleich wieder weg, als sie mit dem Kopf nach links deutete. Ich drehte mich verwundert um. Da kam etwas geflogen... und zwar direkt auf uns zu. Ein gelbes Ding... Vor mir kam es abrupt zum Stehen... „Eine Jindujun..." Das war das einzige, was ich in diesem Moment hervorbrachte.

Ich schaute wieder zu dem Mädchen auf. Sie war ein wenig größer als ich. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Sie allerdings nickte mir nur zu und dann... tja, sie war verschwunden...

**…**

„Sie ist weg... Verdammt... verdammt, sie ist wieder weg!!" Ich schrie gegen den Wind, dorthin, wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatte. So, als ob ich hoffte, dass sie dadurch wieder auftauchen würde.

Ich stand noch so ziemlich unschlüssig da. Ich vergaß alles um mich herum, stand nur da und dachte an das Mädchen... Allerdings wurde ich aus den Gedanken gerissen. Die kleine Wolke, die vorhin gerade aufgetaucht war, stupste mich herausfordernd an. „Hey, was willst du denn Jindujun?" Ich starrte zu ihr herunter. Sie allerdings drehte sich nur seitlich zu mir. Ich musste kurz überlegen... „Na Moment mal... Jindujun, na klar ! Soweit ich weiß, hast du doch mal Son Goku gehört. Und er ist immer auf dir geflogen, als er es selbst noch nicht konnte... Also könnte ich ja reintheoretisch auch auf dir fliegen..."

Na gut. Es kommt auf einen Versuch an, obwohl mir natürlich nicht ganz geheuer bei der Sache war.

Ich stellte ein Bein auf Jindujun, nur um mich erst einmal zu vergewissern, dass man auf dem Ding auch wirklich stehen kann... Das klappte auch. „Also... Okay... Das scheint ja zu funktionieren." Ich überlegte nicht lang und sprang nun ganz auf... Und just in dem Moment, als ich mit beiden Beinen auf der Wolke stand, schoss sie auch schon los. Durch der enormen Geschwindigkeit fiel ich sofort nach hinten um und um haaresbreite wäre ich gleich wieder ganz runtergeflogen. Ich konnte mich dann aber glücklicherweise doch noch halten.

Nach einer kurzen Schreckenssekunde, saß ich dann doch recht stabil, hoffte ich zumindest...

Sie flog genau in die Richtung, in der auch West City lag. Anscheinend wusste sie genau, wo ich hinmusste...

**…**

Irgendwie ist das Fliegen auf dieser Art und Weise ganz gemütlich, man muss sich ja um rein gar nichts kümmern...

Es war kein Zufall, dass urplötzlich Jindujun da war. Ich wette, dass das dieses Mädchen in die Wege geleitet hat. Aber warum? Wieso sollte sie das für mich tun? Hat sie gewusst, dass ich in der Klemme stecke? Auch wenn das so wäre, aus welchem Grund sollte sie den Drang verspüren, mir zu helfen? Ich hab doch nicht im Geringsten etwas mit ihr zu tun... Oder versuche ich, mir das nur einzureden? Was ist, wenn ich nun doch in irgendeiner Verbindung zu ihr stehe? Verdammt! Was soll das alles? „Oh Mann! Ich kapier bald gar nichts mehr!"

„Was kapierst du nicht Cinny?" – „Was...!?" Wie blöd... Ich hatte vor lauter Gedankenwirrwarr gar nicht mitbekommen, dass jemand angeflogen kam. „Son Goku? Was treibst du denn hier?" Ja, es war Son Goku. Er grinste mir entgegen: „Hey! Das müsste ich wohl eher dich fragen! Trunks hat sich schon Gedanken gemacht, wo du bleibst. Hätte Vegeta ihn nicht mit zum Training geschleppt, wäre er los und hätte nach dir gesucht." Ich blickte Son Goku fragend an: „Wieso das denn?" – „Ach weißt du, er dachte nur, du hättest vielleicht einen Rückfall bekommen, wegen dem Gift und so weiter.. Du hättest ihn mal hören sollen! Der hat sich übelste Vorwürfe gemacht."

Ich wendete meinen Blick von Son Goku ab, musste aber unwillkürlich lächeln. Er stutzte: „Sag mal, was ist denn so lustig?" – „Ach, das hat mich nur wieder an letzte Nacht erinnert. Da war Trunks so voll komisch drauf.", ich schaute Son Goku nun wieder an, „Er war so unheimlich fürsorglich. Da hat man ja schon fast Angst bekommen, zumal er mich ein paar Stunden zuvor überhaupt nicht beachtet hatte. Und jetzt ist er wieder so weich drauf." Son Goku lachte wieder: „Ja hey, das klingt ja fast so, als hättest du was dagegen, wenn er feinfühlig ist, oder wie?" Gute Frage...

Tja, was sollte ich da jetzt antworten? „Naja... Natürlich hab ich nichts dagegen. Nur ich hatte anfangs ganz andere Vorstellungen von euch, deshalb. Und ich finde, dass man nicht weich und gutherzig sein darf, wenn es um die Rettung der Welt geht, oder was weiß denn ich."

Son Goku flog die ganze Zeit neben Jindujun her und grinste, so wie ich es ja auch von ihm gewohnt war. „Ha, falsch gedacht Cinny! Nur weil man ein Kämpfer ist, muss man nicht das ganze Leben lang voll darauf ausgerichtet sein. Du hast schon recht, im Kampf darf man gegenüber seinen Feind bloß nicht sentimental werden und glaub mir, wenn du Trunks einmal in Aktion erlebt hast, dann kannst du dir eine völlig neue Charakterbeschreibung von ihm anfertigen lassen. Bei den meisten anderen von uns ist es auch so. Aber keine Bange, das merkst du schon noch früh genug..."

Ich dachte nach und Son Goku flog jetzt auch nur schweigend nebenher. Allerdings kann ich es mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, dass sich bei einem Kampf um Leben und Tod die charakteristischen Merkmale einer Person so ändern können... Und überhaupt, wieso sollte ich das schon bald selbst merken? Ich hab eigentlich gar nicht vor, noch solange zu bleiben, bis hier irgendwas in der Art passiert... Um ehrlich zu sein, ich will da auch gar nicht erst dabei sein...

Son Goku unterbrach mich plötzlich bei meinem Gedankengang: „Äh... Sag, wie kommst du eigentlich zu Jindujun? Und du kannst ja auch auf ihr fliegen?" (Blitzmerker )

Er hielt an und stierte ungläubig auf Jindujun. Ich wusste gar nicht so recht, was er meinte: „Ja klar kann ich auf ihr fliegen, warum denn auch nicht?" – „Sag bloß, du weißt nichts davon?" – „Wovon?" – „Auf Jindujun kann man nur sitzen, wenn man ein reines und gutes Herz hat. Auch gut, da hast du jetzt den Beweis für dich selbst."

Ich nickte freudig: „Davon wusste ich ja noch gar nichts! Ist ja toll! Kann man da stolz drauf sein?" – „Mehr als stolz! Das kriegen echt nicht viele auf die Reihe. Aber,", er verschränkte die Arme, „wo hast du sie eigentlich her?" Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich Son Goku sagen sollte, dass es vermutlich eine Geste von dem Mädchen war. Doch ich entschied mich dagegen: „... Äh... Ich wusste nicht, wie ich wieder zurückkommen sollte. Tja, und durch Zufall stand dann auf einmal diese Wolke hier vor mir." Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob Son Goku mir das glaubte. Allerdings fing er auf einmal grundlos an, so wissend vor sich hin zu grinsen: „Aha, verstehe..." – „Was meinst du? Was verstehst du?"

Er ignorierte meine Zwischenfrage völlig und sprach einfach weiter: „Okay. Ich begleite dich den restlichen Flug zurück zur Capsule Corporation, wenn du willst." Ich nickte stumm.

Anscheinend konnte man selbst aus ihm in gewissen Dingen nichts großartig herauskitzeln...

**…**

Der weitere Flug verlief relativ ruhig. Son Goku erzählte bloß noch, dass er ChiChi von der Capsule Corp. abholen müsste, weil sie den restliche Tag noch mit Bulma gequatscht hätte. Da fiel mir auch wieder Combi und sein Hackbraten ein. Ich hoffte nur, dass er sich mittlerweile wieder eingekriegt hat...

Kurz vor der Capsule Corp. ließ mich Jindujun ganz gemütlich absteigen, bevor sie wieder abzog. Wir sind ziemlich langsam geflogen. Deswegen war es jetzt auch schon stockdunkel...

Kaum angekommen, stürmte auch schon eine extrem genervt aussehende ChiChi aus der Capsule Corp.. Sie lief schnurstracks auf Son Goku zu und hielt ihm noch einen Vortrag, von wegen er würde gleich wiederkommen und es wäre unverantwortlich von ihm, sie so lange warten zu lassen.

Ich ging ganz gekonnt an ihnen vorbei. Wahrscheinlich würde ich mich umbringen, wenn ich auch so eine ‚ungehaltene' Mutter hätte... Meine Güte...

**…**

Im Haus war es verdammt still. „Pennen die denn schon alle?" Nagut, ich schau mal in der Werkstatt nach. Vielleicht ist zumindest Bulma dort.

Als ich die Werkstatt betrat, dachte ich erst, dass hier auch niemand wäre, allerdings lief in der hintersten Ecke noch ein Computer. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ich mich durch das ganze Maschinenwirrwarr gekämpft hatte, aber es lohnte sich – Bulma, Bra und Combi saßen vor dem PC.

„Cinny! Da bist du ja endlich. Wir hatten schon Angst, es wäre wieder was passiert." Bulma war aufgestanden und begutachtete mich. Ich winkte ab: „Ach Quatsch, was sollte denn sein. Es hat nur eben etwas länger gedauert. Eine Jindujun hat mich am Ende wieder hergebracht und unterwegs hat mich dann auch noch Son Goku aufgegabelt. Der dürfte übrigens gerade mit ChiChi nach Hause geflogen sein."

Bra grinste mich an: „Die Wolke hat dich also fliegen lassen?" An ihre Mutter gewandt meinte sie: „Son Goku hat mir mal erzählt, dass du als junges Mädchen nicht auf Jindujun fliegen konntest, stimmt das?" Bulma räusperte sich kurz: „Eh häh... Ja das ist nicht ganz falsch..." Bra lachte verschmitzt: „Tja, wer weiß, was du noch so für Gedanken hattest, bevor du Vater kennengelernt hast..."

Näheres wollte ich persönlich nicht erfahren, ich fragte Bulma nur von der Seite, ob ich mich an den ‚Material-Projektor' setzen dürfte. Sie bejahte flüchtig. Also musste ich wieder zurück in die andere Ecke der Halle. „Combi, kommst du bitte mit?" Er nickte und schwebte mir hinterher.

**…**

„An was arbeiten wir hier eigentlich, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf?", Combi gähnte herzlichst. Ich lehnte mich im Sessel zurück und tat es ihm gleich: „Schon vergessen? Das wird, hoffentlich, mal eine Art Bombe mit der Sprengkraft eines KameHame-Has von Son Goku, oder so... Du kannst ruhig schon hoch gehen, siehst müde aus." Er schien erfreut: „Ja, mach ich auch. Aber bleib du auch nicht mehr solange, okay?" – „Nein, nein... Ich komm gleich nach. Ich will nur noch die Konsistenz des inneren Materials prüfen." Combi nickte und verschwand dann auch gleich.

Ich allerdings blieb noch und aus ein paar Minuten wurden ein paar Stunden...

**…**

„Cinny, hey... Wach auf." Irgendetwas schüttelte mich langsam aus meinen Träumen...

„Wa-was...?", ich richtete mich langsam auf. Was such ich denn im Labor? Langsam erinnerte ich mich... Na klar, ich musste über meiner Arbeit eingeschlafen sein... Aber wer hatte mich geweckt?

„Zu lang gearbeitet?" Ich drehte mich um und ein platt-aussehender Trunks lächelte mir entgegen. „Trunks?" – „Du musst eingeschlafen sein. Es ist besser, wenn du gleich mit hochkommst."

Ich rieb mir die Augen: „Ja... ja..." Ich erhob mich und schaltete den immer noch laufenden ‚Material-Projektor' aus. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?" Wir verließen das Labor und Trunks schaltete noch den Generator aus: „Kurz vor 2." – „Aha..."

Wir gingen nicht gleich hoch. Ich kramte ein paar vereinzelte Sachen von mir zusammen, die noch im Wohnzimmer lagen und Trunks schaltete noch die restlichen Stromaggregate im Nebenraum aus. Wir sprachen nicht miteinander. Ich wartete an der Treppe auf ihn und als er dann kam... und ich ihn sah... Genau in diesem Moment stieg urplötzlich ein Hass in mir auf...

Ein Hass, den ich mit Trunks in Verbindung brachte...

Er ging an mir vorbei und dachte wahrscheinlich, dass ich ihm folgen würde. Das tat ich aber nicht... Ganz im Gegenteil, ich hatte den Blick gesenkt und blieb stehen. „Cinny?", er merkte, dass ich nicht kam. Als er keine Antwort meinerseits bekam, machte er kehrt. Währendessen war ich am Überlegen, was ich sagen sollte oder besser, womit ich anfangen sollte... Mir war nämlich gerade etwas aufgefallen...

„Cinny, was ist denn nun schon wieder?" Trunks war leicht gereizt. Ich schaute hoch und blickte ihn an und versuchte ruhig zu klingen: „Du... du siehst nicht gut aus Trunks... Wo warst du so lange?" Er hielt meinem Blick stand, allerdings sah man ihm an, dass ihn meine direkte Frage irritierte... Wie ich es erwartet hatte... „Das weißt du doch, ich war mit Vater trainieren." Ich lächelte etwas enttäuscht: „Glaubst du, dass du mir immer diese Lüge erzählen kannst?" – „...Was?"

„Tu nur nicht so!", ich wurde lauter und wütender, „Ich bin nicht blöd Trunks! Du warst nicht mit Vegeta trainieren, der ist nämlich schon seit einigen Stunden daheim! Ganz im Gegensatz zu dir, du bist erst vor ein paar Minuten gekommen! Wo warst du? Sag es mir bitte!"

Letzteres klang vermutlich verzweifelter, als es sollte. Ich ging auf Trunks zu und versuchte seinen Blick zu finden, aber anstatt in seine netten Augen, blickte ich in angespannte, ja sogar böse, Augen. Er sagte nichts... Seine Augen machten mir Angst... Ich wich wieder ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Trunks, sag was! Bitte!" Diese angespannte Stille war unerträglich... Plötzlich fing er an zu schreien: „Ich wüsste nicht, was _dich _das angeht, Cinny!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort, wendete er sich ab und wollte die Treppe hochgehen.

In dem Moment fasste ich mich wieder. Ich stürzte ihm hinterher und griff ihm an die Schulter: „Warte doch mal!" Er tat allerdings nur so, als würde er mich nicht hören. Jetzt konnte auch ich nicht mehr die Ruhe in Person bleiben. Ohne, dass mir bewusst war, was ich tat, festigte ich meinen Griff um seiner Schulter und versuchte ihn mit Gewalt umzudrehen: „Bleib endlich stehen, verdammt!!" Ich schrie vor Wut und es blitzte kurz um meiner Hand herum...

**…**

Ich hatte es irgendwie übertrieben... Auf einmal war es still und als ich mich langsam umdrehte, sah ich Trunks... Er, er saß, oder besser lag, unten am Treppenansatz... In einem kurzen Moment der Fassungslosigkeit schien die Zeit still zu stehen...

Trunks schaute nur verwundert zu mir hoch. Mir wurde so langsam bewusst, dass _ich_ Trunks die Treppe hinunter befördert hatte, wie auch immer...

Ich stolperte runter zu ihm: „Trunks... ich... es tut mir leid... Das, das wollte ich nicht...", er stand auf und ich hockte noch etwas verzweifelt am Boden, „Bitte... Trunks, bitte sag mir, dass du das mit den Blitzen warst, bitte...", ich blieb sitzen. Allerdings schaute Trunks mich nicht an. Er schien nachzudenken. „Cinny, ich sag dir, wo ich war." Ich blickte verwundert zu ihm auf: „Das ist doch jetzt egal..." – „Nein! Es ist ganz und gar nicht egal. Ich war bei dem Mädchen, du weißt schon, das Mädchen vom See... Und soweit ich weiß, hast du sie heute auch noch mal gesehen. Sache ist, dass wir momentan ein ziemlich wichtiges Thema zu besprechen haben...Nur dummerweise endet das immer in irgendwelchen Meinungsverschiedenheiten...", er machte eine kurze Pause und schaute mich jetzt an,

„... und du, ja _du_, stehst bei diesen Streitigkeiten immer im Mittelpunkt... Und noch was... dein Wutanfall mir gegenüber, geradeeben, diese plötzliche Kraft... Sie ging ganz allein von dir aus. Keine Sorge, du wirst schon bald wissen, wie und warum das Ganze. Auch wenn du es jetzt noch nicht verstehst..."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte... Ich saß einfach nur da und starrte Trunks an.

Die Sache wurde mir abgenommen, als plötzlich Bulma schlaftrunken auftauchte: „Sagt mal, was ist denn hier los? Nehmt ihr die Inneneinrichtung auseinander oder was?" Ich schwieg, was hätte ich auch antworten sollen. „Nichts von Bedeutung, Mutter." Kurz darauf verschwand er in seinem Zimmer und diesmal konnte und wollte ich ihn auch nicht aufhalten...

Bulma wankte verwirrt auf mich zu: „Wieso hockst du am Boden, Cinny? Und was hat eigentlich so gescheppert? Was war denn los?" Ich hatte mich einigermaßen wieder gefasst. Bulma antwortete ich aber nicht... Stattdessen stierte ich Trunks hinterher, obwohl er ja schon längst verschwunden war. Bulma kam noch näher ran: „Habt ihr euch etwas gestritten?" Ich umfasste meinen Körper. Mir war kalt. „Ich weiß nicht, ob man das so bezeichnen kann, Bulma..." – „Du siehst so traurig aus. Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?" Ich nickte: „Ja, ja... Keine Sorge. Ich geh noch ein wenig frische Luft schnappen."

Ich drehte mich um und ging zur Tür. Bulma sagte nichts mehr. Wahrscheinlich schaute sie mir gerade besorgt hinterher...

**…**

Zwar war es draußen noch kälter als drinnen, dennoch fühlte ich mich besser. Hier wurde man wenigstens nicht von Bulma ausgefragt...

Ich dachte nach... Mal wieder rasten mir so viele verschiedene Fragen durch den Kopf... Was mich am meisten irritierte, war ja, wie ich es geschafft hatte Trunks nur durch eine bloße Handbewegung die Treppe hinunter zu schmeißen. Er hätte sich eigentlich gar nicht von der Stelle bewegen dürfen... War das vielleicht ein kurzer Moment der Schwäche seinerseits? Aber er hatte doch gesagt, dass diese Kraft von mir allein ausging... Bald würde ich es verstehen... Und er war bei dem Mädchen... Ich geb es zu, irgendwie konnte ich mir das schon denken, aber dennoch... Sie würden sich ständig streiten...? Wegen mir?

Auch wenn ich wirklich noch keinen Funken von der ganzen Sache verstehe, ein Stück bin ich weiter. Zumindest weiß ich jetzt, dass ich nicht nur auf Grund meines Wissens über die Gruppe Z hergeholt wurde. Sie müssen das alles genau geplant haben. Und jeder, wirklich jeder von ihnen, weiß den Grund. Den Grund, warum ich hier bin. Nur ich nicht...

Trunks war die ganze Zeit sehr ernst gewesen, außer bei seinen letzten paar Worten, ich würde schon bald wissen, „wie und warum das Ganze" – da hatte er gelächelt...

* * *

Danke erst mal fürs Lesen!! Und danke auch für die letzten Reviews!!

Könnt mir ja wieder sagen, wie ihr's fandet! Werd immer total happy, wenn ich Reviews bekomm!

Byebye, Lynn


	16. Part Sixteen Affection

Ao!!

Riesengroßes Super-Duper-Sorry!!!

Wisst ihr, bei mir läuft momentan so ziemlich das meiste scheiße... Chrm...

Alsssooooo.................... Nee, ich erzähl des Ganze itze net... Will eure Nerven net belasten

Jedenfalls... Mit dem Weiterschreiben is das so ne Sache jetz. Ein Problem is nämlich, dass nun auch der zweite Computer (also meiner) im Eimer is... Vor ner Woche war noch der I-Net PC kaputt. Der geht wieder, allerdings is jetz mein „Schreib-Computer" putt... flenn

Also Schreiben kann ich momentan rein gar nix...

Na egal. Des Kapitel... Hmm... Komisch find ich's mittlerweile... (das ich mal so was geschrieben hab... stirnrunzel)

Achja...! Und wer fand die Cinny so'n bissel unsympathisch...?! Eigentlich hatt ich gerade gedacht, dass die zu sympathisch rüberkommt... Schein mich getäuscht zu haben... Ich glaub muschen hatte das gereviewt, oder? Na, wenn de vielleicht zu dem Chap reviewst, kannst mir ja eventuell sagen, warum du se net so doll findest, okay?

Aso, des Kapitel jetzt und hier enthält auch ne kurze integrierte Zusammenfassung der letzten Chaps, die auch gut und gerne überlesen werden darf !

Danke für's kurze Vorrede-Lesen!

* * *

****

****

**Part Sixteen**

**„Affection"**

****

Ich hatte die letzte Nacht nicht mehr geschlafen. Auch wenn ich es gewollt hätte, ich konnte nicht.

Und weil ich das genau wusste, blieb ich auch gleich unten... Vielleicht hatte ich auch einfach nur Angst, Trunks zu begegnen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, wenn er aufsteht... Wahrscheinlich weiß er es genauso wenig wie ich.

**…**

Mittlerweile war es 6 Uhr früh und ich hatte es mir herausgenommen Frühstück zu machen, auch wenn Combi das in letzter Zeit eigentlich immer macht. Wie ich mir die Zeit vertrieben habe? Ich weiß es auch nicht mehr so genau... Es kann durchaus sein, dass ich auf dem Sofa eingenickt bin, schließlich bin ich relativ munter, zwar nicht ausgeschlafen, aber auch nicht müde...

Ich stand in der Küche am Fenster.

Schließlich kam Vegeta als Erster, er schaute mich nur kurz stechend an, schnappte sich dann etwas von dem Frühstück und verschwand auch schon wieder. Ich wendete mich wieder dem Fenster zu. Ob Vegeta etwas mitbekommen hatte? Ich nehme es mal stark an...

Mein Vater würde in dieser Situation wahrscheinlich sagen, dass ich mir nichts draus machen solle und Beziehungsstreit würde zu einer guten Freundschaft dazugehören. Aber das letzte Nacht war doch mehr, als nur eine einfache Meinungsverschiedenheit gewesen... War es überhaupt ein Streit?

Mein Vater..., ja..., er würde mir jetzt wahrscheinlich auf die Schulter klopfen und mir irgendeine seiner Fliegergeschichten erzählen, die mir immer so gefallen haben, um mich aufzuheitern. Aber jetzt ist er nicht hier... Mir lief eine Träne übers Gesicht... Meine Familie... Sie ist so weit weg... Und ich hab mich nach der Uni nicht einmal bei ihnen gemeldet... Hoffentlich geht es Mutter gut...

Nun konnte ich es nicht mehr zurückhalten, ich weinte und verfluchte mich. Ich schämte mich so... Gerade jetzt, wo ich meine Familie brauche... Ich fühle mich so einsam.

Trunks kam, ich hörte es, wie er die Treppe hinunterschlurfte. Eigentlich wollte ich verschwinden, bevor er aufstand... Aber dafür war es jetzt zu spät. Gerade jetzt, das ist doch scheiße... Wer konnte auch damit rechnen, dass er so früh aufsteht? Panisch wischte ich mir die Tränen weg. Erst recht nicht er sollte sehen, dass ich geweint habe.

Er betrat die Küche. Ich versuchte so zu tun, als beachte ich ihn nicht. Das gelang jedoch nicht so wirklich...

„Wieso bist du gestern nicht mehr hochgekommen? Ich habe auf dich gewartet." Ich erschrak, als er nach einer Schweigeminute plötzlich anfing zu sprechen. Nagut, ich komm ja doch nicht drum herum mit ihm zu reden... Ich schluckte noch einmal, damit es nicht so weinerlich klang. „Ich konnte gestern eh nicht mehr schlafen. Deswegen bin ich gleich unten geblieben." Ich schaute auf meine Hände... Sie zitterten. Hoffentlich verschwindet Trunks genauso schnell wie sein Vater vorhin...

Meine Bitte sollte nicht erhört werden – ich hörte wie er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ. „Cinny? Dreh dich bitte mal um." Nein... bitte nicht, ich kniff die Augen zusammen... Er muss es doch gemerkt haben.

Ich zögerte... Ich will nicht, dass er jetzt Mitleid mit mir hat. Meine Augen wurden wieder feucht, aber diesmal nicht wegen meiner Familie. Diesmal war es wegen Trunks. In Gegenwart eines Kämpfers heulen... Mein Gott, wie erbärmlich!

Trunks stand wieder auf, aber er ging nicht, im Gegenteil, er kam zu mir. Diesmal griff er mir an die Schulter... Ich verkrampfte. Aber er war stärker und auf eine sanfte Art und Weise schaffte er es mich umzudrehen. Ich blickte sofort zur Seite und versuchte seinem Blick zu entfliehen. Natürlich war das nur ein verzweifelter letzter Versuch, mein Gesicht zu verstecken. Ganz plötzlich und unerwartet ergriff er mein Kinn und hob mein Gesicht an. Jetzt war alles zu spät, mein restlicher Funken Stolz war verschwunden.

„Du weinst...", stellte er zögerlich fest. Ich nahm seine Hand und schob sie von meinem Gesicht weg, gleich darauf drehte ich mich wieder zur Seite. „So... jetzt hast du's gesehen. Kannst du bitte gehen?" Ich wollte einfach nur, dass er verschwindet, mir war das Ganze so unheimlich peinlich...

Er rührte sich nicht. „Tut mir leid Cinny, aber das brauch dir nicht ungenehm sein. Warum weinst du?" Ich lachte kurz: „Ich glaub nicht, dass dich das was angeht." Er lächelte, ließ aber auch nicht locker. Genauso wenig wie ich gestern... „Ist es wegen gestern? Wegen mir?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf... Auf einmal wollte ich ihm alles sagen: „Es ist nicht nur wegen gestern – natürlich das auch – aber es ist hauptsächlich wegen...", ich stockte, mir war schon wieder so weinerlich zu mute, „...hauptsächlich... wegen meiner Familie..."

Er schwieg, wahrscheinlich wusste er nicht, wie er jetzt tun sollte... „Deine Familie?" Ich drehte mich ruckartig zu ihm um, mir war es mittlerweile egal, ob er mich heulend sieht. „Ja! Meine Familie! Wahnsinn! Du hast es gecheckt!" Wieder etwas ruhiger fügte ich hinzu: „Ich fühle mich momentan so allein gelassen... Seit gestern, um genau zu sein..."

Trunks schaute mich mitfühlend an. Ich erwarte nicht, dass er irgendetwas Ermunterndes sagt, nein... Mir wäre es ganz lieb, wenn er einfach gehen würde...

Aber nichts von beidem. Er schwieg, kam mir dann aber noch näher, als er schon war... Er streckte seine Arme aus und... umarmte mich.

**…**

Ich war ihm – und generell noch keinem anderen – so nahe, wie jetzt. Er drückte mich liebevoll an sich. Damit hatte ich absolut nicht gerechnet, ich musste total steif sein. Aber so langsam lockerte ich meinen Körper und ließ mich einfach nur von Trunks festhalten. Ich schluchzte in seine Jacke hinein und genoss den Augenblick.

Er roch so gut... Einen Moment lang empfand ich nichts... Nichts, weder Trauer, Freude oder gar Liebe. Ich wusste nicht, an was ich denken sollte, auch erwiderte ich die Umarmung nicht, einfach nur dastehen und nicht allein sein...

Erst als ich merkte, dass die Jacke an einer Stelle an der Schulter einen Riss hatte, drehte ich den Kopf ein wenig, um es besser erkennen zu können... Die Realität holte mich wieder ein. „Trunks, du blutest ja!" Nach einer kurzen Ewigkeit, erfasste ich als erstes wieder das Wort und er lockerte seinen Griff, hielt mich aber immer noch fest. Er schaute nun auch auf seine Schulter. „Das ist nicht weiter schlimm..." Er blickte mich wieder an und wischte mir die restlichen Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er lächelte nicht, er sah einfach nur sanft aus.

„Nein Trunks, das muss ordentlich versorgt werden. Sonst entzündet es sich vielleicht..." Ich lächelte ihn an und benutzte das gleich als Grund, um mich aus seinem Griff zu lösen. So langsam wurde mir das Ganze auch irgendwie unangenehm. Ich ging an ihm vorbei, zu einen übergroßen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten in der Ecke der Küche und atmete erst mal tief durch

„Setz dich mal bitte." Ich kam mit ein paar straffen Mullbinden, Desinfektionsspray und einer Wundsalbe zurück.

Er tat, wie ich es ihm gesagt hatte und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle.

**…**

„Mach mal bitte deine Schulter frei." Ich stellte mich hinter seinen Stuhl und wartete. Irgendwie hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können, dass er nicht nur die Jacke auszieht... Nein, sein Hemd musste natürlich auch noch runter, obwohl das gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre...

Ich schloss kurz die Augen – er sah es ja nicht. Das ist wie zuletzt am See.

Zwar hatte ich einiges über Medizin und ärztliche Hilfe von meiner Mutter gelernt, aber wenn ich dann so einen muskulösen und ‚volumigen' Männerkörper vor mir hab... Ich schaute mir die Wunde erst mal genauer an. „Sag mal, Trunks, tut dir das echt nicht weh?" – „Nein, man gewöhnt sich an sowas." Ich schluckte: „Ist nicht dein Ernst! Das ist eine recht große Wunde... Aber Moment mal...", ich zog meine Hand zurück und erinnerte mich noch einmal daran, was gestern Nacht vorgefallen war...

Ich hatte Trunks an genau dieser Stelle berührt, bevor ich ihn die Treppe hinunter beförderte. Diese Wunde..., sie ist doch nicht etwa...

„Diese Wunde, Trunks... Sie ist noch ziemlich frisch." Trunks drehte sich zu mir um. „Sei doch nicht überrascht, es stimmt schon. Du warst das." Ich stierte auf meine Hände... „Ich, ich soll dir diese Wunde da zugefügt haben? _Ich_?" – „Ja du... Denk einfach nicht mehr an gestern, okay?"

Ich nickte, was sollte ich auch anderes tun... Doch vergessen werde ich das erst mal unter Garantie nicht...

Ich war gerade dabei, ihm eine Binde um die Wunde zu wickeln. Das war keine leichte Sache, da er den Arm hochhalten musste und irgendwie hat er es immer geschafft, mir seinen Ellenbogen an den Kopf zu knallen. Alle paar Sekunden murmelte er eine Entschuldigung daher... Mich brachte es allerdings nur zum Lachen. Tat ganz gut, nach dem Schock...

Nachdem ich endlich fertig war, setzte ich mich auf einen Stuhl neben ihm.

Er wollte sich gerade anziehen, allerdings hielt ich ihn mehr oder weniger auf. Ich fuhr mit meiner Hand über seinen Körper _(Anm.: Ohne dabei etwas Abartiges zu denken.)_. „Du bist übersäht mit Wunden... Als normaler Mensch würdest du damit im Krankenhaus liegen... Der bloße Anblick tut ja schon weh." Er schaute mich kurz an und nahm dann meine Hand weg: „Dann sieh nicht hin. Du wirst dich früher oder später auch daran gewöhnen müssen."

Er zog sich das Hemd über, während ich noch darüber nachdachte, was geradeeben gemeint hatte. Wieso sollte ich mich daran gewöhnen müssen? Diese scheiß Andeutungen ständig...

Er stand auf. „Ich geh raus, trainieren... Aber diesmal wirklich richtig trainieren." – „Du willst echt schon wieder kämpfen? Was ist mit deinen Verletzungen?" Ja, ich geb es ja zu, ich machte mir schon ein wenig Sorgen... „Welche Verletzungen?", er lachte herausfordert und ich musste wohl einsehen, dass man einen Saiyajin nicht so einfach vom Kämpfen abhalten kann, auch wenn es nur Training ist.

Er war schon fast draußen, da fiel mir ein, dass ich Trunks noch etwas sagen wollte. Ich stand auf und rannte ihm hinterher. „Trunks!", er blieb an der Tür stehen, „Ja?" – „Ich wollte dir noch etwas erzählen..., okay?", ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, fuhr ich fort: „Also, hör zu: Ich habe da mal ein Lied gehört, na ja.... eigentlich war es kein richtiges Lied – weil nicht gesungen wurde, dennoch es begann wunderschön: Ruhig, besinnlich, ernst – und sogar ein wenig romantisch. Aber dann, ganz plötzlich und ohne, dass man es hätte erahnen können, wurde es laut, richtig laut. Von Ruhe konnte man nicht mehr sprechen, im Gegenteil: Es war böse, mächtig und angsteinflössend. Ich habe mir das Lied trotzdem weiter angehört, einfach nur weil ich wissen wollte, wie es endet. Und rate mal... Es war so ruhig wie am Anfang - mit einem Mal - und fast noch ein bisschen romantischer. Das fand ich damals - und jetzt wieder – sehr irritierend."

Trunks schwieg und schaute mich dabei fragend an: „Warum erzählst du mir das?" Ich drehte mich um: „Schade, eigentlich hätte ich gedacht, dass du verstehst, was ich damit meine.", ich ging wieder in Richtung Küche. „Naja, denk mal drüber nach, vielleicht fällt dir ja noch was dazu ein."

**…**

„Sag mir, wenn ich mich täuschen sollte, Cinny, aber kann es sein, dass du heute super gut gelaunt bist?"

Ich saß mit Bulma in der Küche und trank Kaffee. Sie war, kurz nachdem Trunks gegangen war, aufgestanden und hatte mich gleich zur Seite genommen.

Aber es stimmte, nachdem ich mit Trunks auf einer etwas anderen Art und Weise gesprochen hatte, ging es mir wirklich ziemlich gut. „Na? Was ist nun? Gestern Nacht sahst du so aus, als hätte Trunks sich gerade in ein garstiges Ungeheuer verwandelt..." Ich schaute über meinen Tassenrand zu Bulma und lachte: „Ja, kann schon sein. Aber es war eher umgedreht." – „Häh? Also hast du dich in ein Monster verwandelt?" Wieder etwas ernster: „Nein., natürlich nicht. Aber das, was du scheppern gehört hast... Das war Trunks, der mehr oder weniger die Treppe runtergefallen ist."

Bulma nickte leicht verwundert: „Ah ja... Und wieso dann diese ganzen Gefühlswandlungen deinerseits?" Ich überlegte, ob ich Bulma die ganze Geschichte erzählen sollte, entschied mich aber – mal wieder – dagegen. Vielleicht würde sie gar nicht überrascht sein. Trunks war es ja auch nicht sonderlich.

„Weißt du, in den letzten paar Stunden war alles an Gefühlen vorhanden. Von Wut und Fassungslosigkeit über Trauer bis hin zur Schwerelosigkeit."

**…**

Der Tag verging ziemlich schnell. Nachdem mir Combi noch einen seiner ellenlangen Vorträge gehalten hatte - ich sei „wohl nicht mehr ganz dicht" und so weiter – verbrachte ich den Tag mit Bra im Labor. Dummerweise hatte ich feststellen müssen, dass ich meine Arbeit vom Vortag nicht abgespeichert hatte, was heißt: Alles noch einmal von vorne.

Trunks bekam ich nur selten zu Gesicht, Vegeta schon gar nicht. Nur Bulma und Bra waren ständig irgendwo und Combi ärgerte sich mit Bahamut rum. Eigentlich hatte ich den ganzen Tag für mich... Und so sollte es auch erst mal weitergehen...

**…**

Die Zeit verging schneller, als man es vielleicht gewollt hätte.

Gute 4 Wochen sind mittlerweile vergangen, seit Combi, Bahamut und ich hier sind – hier bei den Z-Leuten... Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir uns so gut eingewöhnen würden. Ich habe viele neue Freunde gefunden, wie ich sie noch nie hatte. Eigentlich brauch ich nur Marron, Son Goten und Trunks erwähnen. Der Rest klärt sich von alleine, wenn man einfach nur ihre Familien betrachtet. Ein etwas kühleres Verhältnis hab ich allerdings noch zu Vegeta und Pan. Aber ich glaube, Vegeta ist eh eine Persönlichkeit für sich. Allerdings ist er schon irgendwo in Ordnung... Ich habe leider nur wenig Kontakt zu ihm. Tja, und Pan, ich weiß nicht. Bisher hatte ich null Kontakt mit ihr. Und wenn sie schon mal da war, hat sie es ganz gekonnt vermieden, mit mir ein Gespräch anzufangen. Ihr Blick hat immer alles gesagt.

Aber morgen werde ich sie ja sehen, so wie alle anderen auch.

Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich auch das erste Mal wieder mit meinen Eltern, Keri und Kuno, telefoniert, wie zu erwarten war, blieb kein Auge trocken... Hauptsächlich habe ich mit Vater gesprochen, da es meiner Mutter nicht so gut geht im Moment. Vater hat erzählt, dass sie wieder ernste Probleme mit dem Kreislauf hat, nur dieses Mal kämen eben noch Herzschwächen dazu. Kreislaufbeschwerden hat sie schon seit ich denken kann, aber Probleme mit dem Herzen... Vater sagte, dass kein Arzt eine klare Diagnose stellen könnte. Er allerdings meint, dass sie einfach nur viel zu viel auf ihrer Säuglingsstation gearbeitet hätte...

Ich weiß nicht... Son Goku hat mir angeboten, mich mittels Momentaner Teleportation hinzubringen, ich habe allerdings abgelehnt. Sorgen mach ich mir natürlich, aber andererseits sieht es komisch aus, wenn ich jetzt auf einmal wieder zu Hause auftauche. Vielleicht wäre es auch nicht gut für meine Mutter, wenn ich dann wieder gehen müsste. Ich könnte natürlich auch gleich zu Hause bleiben, aber das will ich im Moment nicht. Ich würde meine Freunde hier zu sehr vermissen. Trunks mit am meisten – jetzt wo grad alles wieder gut läuft. Nein, ich werde einen besseren Zeitpunkt abwarten. Andererseits werden sie mir später wahrscheinlich noch mehr fehlen als jetzt... Naja...

Aber eine gute Nachricht gab es natürlich auch: Mein großer Bruder darf ab jetzt die ‚Cyborg Technologie' in Menchorage sein Eigen nennen. Er ist nämlich neuer Leiter des ganzen Komplexes. Ich hab mich riesig für Danyo gefreut, da er sich das schon immer gewünscht hatte. Die ‚Cyborg Technologie' beschäftigt sich ausschließlich mit Cyborgs und Robotern aller Art – sein Spezialgebiet. Ich hatte schon immer ein gutes Verhältnis zu meinem Bruder und obwohl er erst 19 ist, denkt er bereits nur an seine Karriere als Businessmann. Er hat mir gleich ein paar Aufnäher des ‚Cyborg Technologie" Logos für meine Jacke geschickt und mich offiziell zu seiner Fernhandelsperson erklärt. Ich weiß nicht, ob er das nur scherzhaft meinte, aber ich nehme es mal ernst.

Puffy, mein Freund von der Uni, war leider nirgends zu erreichen, weder zu Hause, noch in der Universität selbst. Nach ein paar Versuchen habe ich es letztendlich aufgegeben. Die von der Uni-Leitung sind schon fast verrückt geworden, weil ich so oft angerufen hab... Anscheinend wollen die überhaupt nix mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Die wollten mir nicht einmal sagen, ob Puffy seinen Abschluss schon geschafft hat. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass er sich selbst irgendwann bei mir meldet.

Dennoch, im Großen und Ganzen war die bisherige Zeit hier sehr schön, mit ein paar kleinen Zwischenfällen am Anfang natürlich...

**…**

Ich saß in meinem Zimmer mit Combi, es war Abend und morgen würden wir zu Muten Roshis Insel fliegen. Alle zusammen. Er hatte uns ja eingeladen zu kommen. Damit alle mal wieder an einem Ort sind.

„So Combi... fassen wir nochmal zusammen, was in den ersten Tagen passiert ist." Combi kam angeschwirrt: „Okay Chefchen!" – „Schreib am besten gleich mit, ja?" Er nickte.

„Also fangen wir ganz am Anfang an, bessergesagt am Ende meiner Zeit an der Uni...

Tag 1: Wir wurden aus der Uni geschmissen, später, auf dem Heimweg werde ich zufällig - oder auch nicht zufällig - von einem vermeintlichen Studenten ‚gerettet', der eine markante Energie ausstrahlte. Da wurde mir das erste Mal richtig bewusst, dass ich Auren spüren kann. Dieser Typ entpuppt sich als Trunks, aus dem Z-Programm.

So, dass müsste als Kurzfassung reichen, oder was meinst du Combi?" Er tippte die ganze Zeit, während ich mir die Texte einfallen ließ. „Ja klar reicht das, im Groben natürlich. Wir wissen doch eh, was genauer passiert ist." – „Nagut, weiter geht's...

Tag 2: Trunks holt uns früh morgens ab, kurz darauf erscheint auch endlich Bahamut. Wir machen uns allesamt auf den Weg zur Capsule Corporation. Der Empfang ist ungewöhnlich herzlich und langsam wird Bekanntschaft geschlossen. Der Tag klingt mit einer Art Willkommensfest aus."

Der dritte Tag war eigentlich nicht besonders erwähnenswert, aber der Vollständigkeit, fasste ich auch den nochmal in Kurzform zusammen:

„Tag 3: Das war mehr ein organisatorischer Tag. Trunks zeigte uns das gesamte Gebiet der Capsule Corporation. Außerdem verabredeten wir uns für den nächsten Tag mit Son Goten am See. Später erzählte Bulma noch von der Einladung Muten Roshis."

„So, jetzt kommt ein ereignungsreicher Tag, nicht wahr Cinny?", Combi wusste auch, dass dieser Tag eine gewisse Veränderung mit sich zog... Ich nickte bloß und dachte nach um mich genau erinnern zu können.

„Tag 4: Der vierte Tag, beginnt eigentlich erst richtig am See. Nach einem Streit mit Combi, entdecke ich ein Funkeln im nahegelegenen Wald. Ein seltsamer Stab, wie sich herausstellt. Als ich ihn berühren will, wird mir eine Art Stromschuss durch den Körper gejagt. Dann war da noch dieses blaue kleine Fellknäuel... Das Ding hat mich gebissen, allerdings vergaß ich das ganz schnell, weil auf dem See, bei Son Goten und Trunks ein Mädchen aufgetaucht war."

Ich dachte nach... Das Mädchen... Da sah ich sie zum ersten Mal. „Cinny? Alles in Ordnung?" – „Ja Combi, es geht. Weiter...

Das Auftauchen von ihr war mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen meinerseits verbunden. Außerdem verspürte ich eine seltsame Bindung zu ihr, zu ihrer ungewöhnlichen Aura... Sie schien mit Trunks zu streiten. Dann verschwand sie aber urplötzlich. Trunks war am Ende ziemlich komisch drauf und zog dann auch ohne jegliche Erklärung ab. Son Goten erinnert mich daran, dass ich von dem Vieh gebissen wurde. Das Gift von ihm schien bei mir nicht zu wirken. Am Abend höre ich noch, wie Vegeta, Bulma und Son Goten sich über mich unterhielten. Über irgendetwas, was Trunks mir erzählen solle. Angeblich würde ich damit aber nicht klarkommen. Später in der Nacht wird mir dann komisch zu Mute, das Gift breitete sich also doch aus. Trunks kommt spät heim und findet mich im Wohnzimmer auf dem Boden. Er bringt mich ins Zimmer und fliegt dann auch gleich los, weil er sich von Meister Quitte ein Gegenmittel geben lassen will. Letzten Endes nahm ich es und schlief dann auch ganz schnell ein.

So Combi, beeilen wir uns. Wir sollten nicht allzu spät schlafen gehen. Der Tag danach, ist ja auch nochmal ziemlich kurios.

Tag 5: Ich erholte mich unerwartet schnell von der Vergiftung und eigentlich war alles wieder in Ordnung. Allerdings fackelt Combi mit seinen Hackbraten fast die ganze Küche ab..."

„Das willst du doch nicht etwa reinschreiben, Cinny?!?" Combi wurde total rot im Gesicht, ich lachte allerdings nur: „Nein, nein... Wollt nur wissen wie du reagierst. Kannst es ja wieder rauslöschen...

An der Orange-Star-Highschool mache ich so eine komische Zicke namens Julietta zur Schnecke, die gerade Trunks und Son Goten abschleppen wollte, was sogar richtig Spaß gemacht hat. Letztendlich habe ich den Tag mit Marron in der Stadt verbracht und später ist mir ganz dummerweise eingefallen, dass West City 1000km von Satan City entfernt ist. Also ich wusste nicht, wie ich zurückkommen sollte. An einem Highway treffe ich dann rein zufällig... haha... auf dieses Mädchen vom See. Das war wieder mit Kopfschmerzen verbunden. Sie sprach kein einziges Wort, beschaffte mir nur auf mysteriöse Art und Weise eine Jindujun und verschwand dann wieder urplötzlich. Die Jindujun bringt mich dann zurück zur Capsule Corp. Dort angekommen schlafe ich über meiner Arbeit im Labor ein. Später werde ich von Trunks geweckt, der - wieder mal - ziemlich spät heim kam. Auf der Treppe entfacht dann eine Art Streit und irgendwie entfesselte ich Kräfte in mir, die es dann bewirkten, dass ich Trunks die Treppe hinunterbefördern konnte. Und er behauptete auch noch, dass diese Kraft ganz allein von mir ausgegangen wäre... Schlafen konnte ich an diesem Tag natürlich nicht mehr, zumal ich absolut perplex war in dem Moment.

So und am nächsten Tag, war Trunks auch wieder so zahm wie ein Lamm... Hach ja..." Combi feixte vor sich hin: „Am liebsten hättest du ihn gar nicht mehr losgelassen, häh... Cinny?" Ich lachte auch, weil ich wusste, dass er es nur scherzhaft meint: „Combi!!" Ich schnappte mir ein Kissen und zog es ihm drüber...

Der Aufprall knallte ihn längstkant aufs Bett: „Hilfe!! Entschuldigung! Ist ja gut! Tut mir leid! Nimm dieses Ding von mir runter!!" – „Nagut... Ausnahmsweise. Hast Glück gehabt." Er reckte sich wieder auf und atmete tief durch... „Okay... Du hattest vorhin etwas von zeitig schlafen gehen gesagt. Das werde ich jetzt auch tun... Sonst bringst du mich ja doch noch um." Ich nickte ihm zu: „Schlaf gut Combi." – „Klar! Du auch. Ach ja, noch was: Danke, dass du mir alles, das ganze seltsame Zeug, erzählt hast. Auch wenn ich nicht immer bei dir war. Tut mir leid." Ich grinste und klopfte ihm gegen den Monitor: „Ach Quatsch! Mach dir keine Gedanken und jetzt minimier dich endlich!"

Das hatte Combi dann auch ohne ein weiteres Wort getan und ich konnte mich nun auch endlich hinlegen. Combi hatte ich wirklich alles erzählt, was passiert war. Ihm konnte ich ja auch alles anvertrauen, vermutlich, weil er genauso wenig verstand wie ich. Ich würde natürlich auch zu gerne mit Bulma oder Marron darüber reden, allerdings wissen die ja anscheinend schon über alles Bescheid, was mich betrifft. Zu dumm.

Ich frage mich, wann Trunks heute heimkommt. Ich hatte ihn am Tag wirklich nur ausgesprochen selten gesehen. Zu selten... Ich glaube nicht, dass das sehr freundschaftsfördernd ist... Aber im Endeffekt kann ich eh nichts machen... Ob er wieder bei dem Mädchen ist? Irgendwie ein blödes Gefühl, wenn ich mir das vorstelle... Über was sollten sie sich wegen mir streiten? Gerade wegen mir! Ich habe ihn bewusst nicht mehr danach gefragt. Führt ja nur zu dummen Verletzungen, wie man gesehen hat... Sie hatte ich die letzten Tage überhaupt nicht mehr angetroffen... Vielleicht war es auch besser so.

Ja, es war ausgesprochen ruhig geworden und auch Trunks ließ sich nichts mehr anmerken. Wir alle taten so, als wäre überhaupt nichts geschehen. Allerdings wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis irgendetwas passiert...

Das weiß ich ganz einfach...

* * *

Thx for reading!!!

Cu!!!

Lynn


End file.
